Undefined Reasons
by tinyente
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Call it coincidence, fate, or destiny, but one thing's for sure - Elsa and Jack didn't know how it happened. AU.
1. Emergency Ball Partner

**A/N: Here in my country is so damn hot that you can cook eggs and bacon on the car roof. Seriously. Anyway, there's a song part here. And if you want to listen to the song while you're reading that part, copy the link on my profile - the song is so good that it's stuck in my head. Y'all know the part where to play the music, don't worry, the lyrics won't be missed. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: These characters rightfully belongs to Disney and DreamWorks. The song rightfully belongs to Eric Clapton.**

Kristoff, Anna, and I were heading back to New York tomorrow, but no. Our departure from London to New York was extended to two days... _by Anna._

The only reason why we came here in London was to attend the wedding of Anna and I's cousin, Rapunzel Corona, to Kristoff's childhood friend, Eugene Fitzherbert, yesterday. Then two days after the wedding, we leave. Today we toured around London, then tomorrow we go back and I resume my post as the CEO of Arendelle Industries because my close friend, Hiccup, is holding every damn thing in that place and I don't want to cause more trouble for him, but as I have said before, two more days before we go back home.

Because bubbly Anna here saw some random poster saying about 'a night where you'll be dressed up as royalty' while we were walking down the street this afternoon, and she wouldn't _stop_ talking about it and was trying to convince me and Kristoff to go, until Kristoff reluctantly gave in to Anna, then I gave in next.

Of course, after we reluctantly agreed to Anna, she dragged us to random stores, searching for a 'perfect outfit' that will make her 'feel like a princess.', and forced us to find our own 'perfect outfits' that will make me 'feel like a queen' and that will make Kristoff 'feel like a prince.'

Yeah, that's what Anna said, and for me, it's really ridiculous. I'm the 'queen' because I'm the older one, while she and Kristoff are 'the princess and the prince' since they are three years younger than me, I just agreed to whatever she's happily babbling about.

I was looking around the store, uninterested in choosing an outfit, when something caught my eye... a _beautiful, gorgeous dress_ , equipped on a mannequin. I made my way in front of it to look closely, and _heck..._ it was _more beautiful_ up close. It was a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of rich fabric with a right-knee high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent, powder blue sleeves. Attached to the back of the bodice, wears a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of light fabric which is decorated with elegant swirl patterns.

The dress was so breathtaking that I didn't notice Anna right beside me and talking to me that I should buy it, I just nodded. Then she called a store employee and said my dress size and that I'll buy the dress. Of course, the dress was too stunning to be turned down. The employee made us sit down on the nearest chairs and asked us to wait, which we happily obliged. In a few minutes, she came back with a medium-sized box that contained the dress. The employee told me that the dress comes with a free light blue kitten shoes to partner it, because the dress was limited edition and I was the only one who perfectly fit in it. Even though I didn't try fitting it, it does look that it would fit in me. We thanked the employee then paid for it before going out and do what random tourists do.

It was night when we arrived at the hotel we're staying in, I told Anna she could sleep in Kristoff's room, but she insisted that she'd sleep in my room, so she could pretend that it was a slumber party for the two of us. I just laughed at her, but it secretly made me happy too, because before Kristoff Bjorgman came into my little sister's life, Hans Westergard was first. Me and Anna fought because of Hans. She believes that Hans is her true love, but I strongly disagreed with her because she just met him. Then she told me that I do not know love, because all I do was push people away, of course, I was hurt when she said that to me. I was lost, hurt, and sad, because the year when Anna said that to me, was the year when our parents died in a airplane crash. That's why I pushed people away. Because I'm _afraid. Scared_ to _lose_ someone _again._

When she realized what she had said, she began apologizing, saying that she didn't mean it. I just ran to my bedroom and swiftly locked it, before plopping down at the carpeted floor and silently cried. With that, I realized that love is naive and it will make you sad. And eventually, I was right, because she saw Hans kissing a random girl while she was walking down the streets on her way home. When she arrived at the house, she immediately hugged me while crying, apologizing, and sobbing that I was right and she was wrong. I just hugged her back, rocking her back and forth (because she literally lunged hug me, making us sit on the floor), while murmuring words of comfort and sagacity.

Anna stopped crying when she fell asleep in my arms, I lifted her to the couch so she could sleep more comfortable. When she woke up, I gave her a chocolate cake, her favorite food, so her broken heart could heal a little bit. After that, we made up and she broke up with Hans. Kristoff came in when she was strolling around the park and then his pet dog, Sven, accidentally tripped Anna, but before she could fall to the ground, Kristoff gracefully caught her, and the rest is history.

Snapping back to reality by tiredness from strolling around London, I lazily dropped the things that I bought on the side of my bed and went to the bathroom for a short bath then plopped down on the bed, wearing a blue shirt and gray pajamas, bid my strawberry-blonde sister goodnight, and slowly succumbing to sleep.

I felt someone shaking my shoulders, I groggily opened my eyes, and saw a sophisticatedly dressed Anna, I groggily asked her what time it is. "It's time for you to wake up! It's 3 pm! The ball will start at 6 pm, so wake up!" Then I felt my blanket being snatched by her.

I yawned as I stood up and rubbed my eyelids, "Go ahead with Kristoff, I'll follow. Just leave the ticket and the address of the ball."

"Oka- wait, how did you know that I bought tickets?" I smirked at her while my sleepy eyes are staring at her, and knowingly said, "Because I know you always get your way that's why you bought it in advance?" "Touché."

"Now go, leave it on the side table." Anna placed it, and went to the door, "You two be safe, okay?" Anna turned around and gave me a smile and a thumbs up, and waved me goodbye, I waved back, and she turned around and left. I went to the bathroom to shower for five minutes, after that I slipped in my underwear, stepped outside wearing a white towel, and opened the box where the dress is neatly packed, and slipping in it, feeling the soft, rich fabric skimming my skin, and then struggling for a few minutes because of the damn zipper at the back.

I looked at my reflection at the mirror, I don't know why I'm feeling so giddy inside because of this. It's like I have this feeling that it will be an amazing night, I don't know why, but that's for me to find out. I braided my hair and slicked back my bangs while leaving a little strand on my forehead, put on some light make-up, since I'm not a fan of too much make-up, and wore my light blue kitten heels, then grabbed my ticket and the address at the side table. I glanced at the wall clock, 5 pm, then left the hotel and hitched a taxi, and showed the address to the taxi driver.

One hour later, I arrived at the addressed venue. I paid the driver and left the cab, and looked up to the tall building, and _damn_... it was beautiful. I walked up to the lobby as I marveled over the tall building, and it was beautiful-er, as Anna would say, and kindly greeted back the receptionist while walking to the elevator. As I was waiting for the elevator to open, I observed the ticket in my hand.

 _'Tis a_ _night where you shall be treated as royalty._ _Walt Dreamworks Tower, 25th floor, 6 pm. Royalties shall never be late!_

I smirked at the last sentence, I guess I'm no royalty then, heh. The elevator opened, I walked inside and pressed the 25th floor button. While the doors were closing, I heard someone shout, "Wait, wait, stop! Hold the elevator!" I quickly pressed the open button, and was greeted by a... _good-looking_ white-haired man whose panting from running, and breathed, "25th floor, please."

 _Oh_ , he was going to the ball too. I pressed the floor button as I secretly observed him, he was wearing brown trousers neatly tucked in his black boots, white shirt underneath his navy blue vest, white baldric, and a dark blue buttoned-up military jacket with epaulets, it's like a reminiscent of a military uniform. I quickly looked at the elevator buttons when he regained his breath and looked at me, "Thank you for opening the doors back there." I nodded as a reply, too shy to speak or just following the advice of my late mother to not talk to strangers, "So... uhh.. you're going to the ball?" I nodded again, "Uhh.. do you have a date?" At that question, I quickly glanced at him and... I was surprised, because he was staring at me. I quickly averted my eyes to my twiddling thumbs, and muttered, "None."

"Oh... my friend whose in the ball right now, texted me that you need a partner or date to attend the ball... since it was full of dancing and... I don't know..." My eyes shot up to him as he trailed off, "Wait, what? I didn't even know that you need a date to attend this."

He rubbed his nape while looking down, "Yeah, me too. I was only dragged here by my friends." I giggled softly, because of the coincidence of his story to mine. "Me too, but I was dragged by my little sister." He laughed too, and his laugh was adorable... wait, what the heck am I thinking? I want to slap myself for thinking about that.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Jackson Frost, but call me Jack. " Jack said as he smiled and raised his hand to shake mine, "Elsa Arendelle, call me Elsa." I smiled and raised my hand to shake hands with him, a warm hand enveloping my cold hand, then we let go.

"Uhm... I... uh... Elsa? I'm sorry for suddenly asking you this but... c-can you be my partner for tonight? I promise I won't do anything!" Jack stuttered as he asked me. For me, I don't know why it's kind of adorable, shyly asking me to be his partner for the night or because his cheeks are red from embarrassment. Well, I'll only agree to him since Anna was expecting me to be there, and it doesn't hurt to try... right?

"Okay, but keep your promise, okay? If you don't, I'll slap you as hard as I can." As my words and threat left my mouth, Jack smiled. If it was possible, he smiled brighter than the sun. "Yes, I promise. And If I don't, it'll be a privilege to be slapped by a stunning lady." I felt my cheeks heat up from the choice of his words. Really, Elsa? You'd blush on that?

The doors opened, signalling that we arrived at the appointed floor, and Jack held out his arm to me. I raised an eyebrow at him, he just smiled at me, I snickered and linked my arm to him.

We left the elevator and was greeted by a lady asking if we were partners, of course, we said yes. She asked us to give her our tickets so we may proceed to the ball, we gave her our tickets, and walked in front of the main door where two men stand on each side of the doors, and opened them.

We walked together to the landing, and it made me feel like I'm a member of royalty. A queen, perhaps. The poster that Anna saw was kind of right, even though it was ridiculous, it was right. All eyes on us, as if we were a royal couple or something. I'm not used to this kind of attention, it makes me feel uneasy.

I nudged Jack, who looked so overwhelmed from the attention, he sensed it and nodded to me and began descending the stairs. As we reached the last step of the stairs, I heard the host's voice over the speaker, "It's that time of the night, folks! Gentlemen, please accompany your date as the band plays the King and Queen's waltz."

Was the host waiting for us to descend the stairs or I'm just imagining things? I don't know. I'm thinking about how maybe, just maybe, we _accidentally_ and _unknowingly won_ an award for royal couple of the night. People began to file in the middle of the ballroom as the music begins to start, then Jack spoke up, "Hey Elsa, you wanna dance?"

Realizing that we are almost at the center of the ballroom, processing the question before answering, "No... I.. uh... I don't know how to dance." Jack chuckled. _He chuckled._ Oh Odin, this is embarrassing. "Really? You looked like you could, well then, just follow my lead." As he finished his sentence, we stopped walking. I glanced around us, elegantly dressed people slowly dancing to the sound of the playing band while a man sings with his soothing voice.

 _It's late in the evening, she's wondering what clothes to wear_

As I heard the first line of the song, I felt a hand on my waist. My body stiffened at the sudden touch, and I snapped my head to Jack. He sensed my worries and reassured me, "Don't worry, I won't do anything perverted, I'm not that kind of guy. I promised, right? And if you step on me, it's fine. Don't even worry about tripping or falling, I'll catch you. I promise."

 _And then she asked me, do I look alright?_

He shot me a smile, a warm smile that made my heart melt. I shot him back a small smile, and nervously placed my hand on his shoulder, and my other hand on his free hand.

 _And I said, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

I followed Jack's steps as he started swaying slowly. In a few minutes, I started to relax in his arms, and I eventually got the hang of dancing.

I couldn't look at his face, too shy to stare or make eye contact. For a few seconds, I prayed to random gods to give me strength to look at his face.

 _We go to a party, and everyone turns to see,_

I slowly looked up to Jack, and I was surprised, because when I looked up, he was staring at me with a smile on his lips. I let myself stare back at his charming deep blue eyes, while he stares back at my baby blue eyes.

 _This beautiful lady whose walking around with me._

We danced around, swaying in unison, as we looked at each others twinkling eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him while we're dancing the night away, this guy that I just met an hour ago inside the elevator, had made me feel warm inside. He makes me feel comfortable, even though he's just a stranger a while ago.

 _Do you feel alright?_

Jack twirled me around, and put his hand back on my waist as he grasped my hand with his free hand, making my back face his broad chest. We danced around like that for a few minutes, then he twirled me again, but this time, he made me face him.

 _I feel wonderful, because I see the love light in your eyes._

His pale skinned face, silver white hair, fascinating deep blue eyes, sharp jawline, and teeth that sparkles like freshly fallen snow. If I knew him sooner like an old friend, colleague or something, it seems that I would have fallen for him, my guts tell me that he's a good guy.

 _Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

Even though he's just looking at me with a smile on his lips, he kind of makes me feel... _beautiful._ No one had made me feel like this. Maybe I'm just imagining things, but the way... he... just... it just bothers me. The way he _looks_ at me... the way he _smiles_ at me. There's somewhat a look in his eyes that's just... I don't know, beatific, maybe? that made me relax and feel comfortable in his arms. Or maybe... I'm falling in love with him.

Not really _falling_ _in love with him,_ it's like _falling in love with him but in the person I think he is._ Like falling in love at his image of what I think of. I always tell Anna that she can't fall in love with a man she just met, I always tell that to myself too.

But this is different, I'm in love at the image of what I think he is, the image of what I think Jack is. To be honest, I never really dated anyone. I admit that many boys did try to fawn over me, but they're too unwise or worse, _swagalicious (idiots),_ and all of them weren't even my type. So, I don't know what it feels like to be in love with someone.

 _I said, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

I didn't realize that the song was nearing its end until Jack slowly pulled me closer to him, and to my surprise, humming along the song. As he closed the space between us, my hands automatically rested at the back of his neck while he wraps his hands around my waist. I don't know why I didn't protest at him for this action, it just seemed... right. I couldn't look at his face, because we're _too close._

My height only reached his broad chest, and with that, I want to softly lean on his chest and hear his heartbeat. Since our bodies are close, I breathed in his scent, and he smelled like my favorite time of the year, Christmas. I felt him lower his head to my ear, and felt his cool breath graze my skin as he softly whispered the last words of the song.

"You were wonderful tonight."

Jack pulled away and grasped my hand, and spun me around one last time, and then bowed his head. Still holding my hand, he looked up to me as he... pressed his soft lips to my hand. I gave him a small smile as I felt my cheeks heat up from his chivalrous act.

I was startled as claps erupted as the song ended. Jack let go of my hand and started clapping, I clapped too, but I was still dazzled from what he did.

As the applauses settled down and the band began playing a new song, I told Jack that I'll just be at the balcony inhaling air. In reply, he just smiled and said that he'll go get some drinks.

I made my way out of the ballroom, carefully avoiding dancing couples, and went to the large balcony. Cold air hitting me as I opened the doors, and went to the parapet.

I propped my elbow at the banister and rested my chin on my hand, looking up at the bright moon and stars. Indulging the cold air, I slowly closed my eyes while listening to the faint music coming from inside.

"Psst! Elsa!" It's obvious that it's Anna whose calling my name right now, I opened my eyes and turned around to see Anna with Kristoff beside her, I instantly smiled at her.

Anna squealed like a little girl and jumped up and down, looking so happy about something. "Who was that guy you arrived with?! You didn't tell me you would bring someone! Is he your boyfriend?!"

 _Oh right._ All eyes on us when we were walking down the stairs.

"Woah there, hold your horses! He's not my boyfriend, I just met him in the elevator! And besides, you didn't even tell me that this ball is a coupled one. He just told me that, then he asked me to be his partner since he doesn't have one and neither do I, so I agreed to be partners since you'd expect me to be here. Why would you even think that he's my boyfriend?"

Anna sheepishly smiled at me, "About that partner thingy... I didn't even know about it, hehe. Sorry 'bout that." Then she suddenly changed to that bubbly expression, the expression where she's so excited or happy about something.

"I thought that he was your boyfriend, because you two were like a couple when you entered the ballroom hall! Wait, no! Not just any couple, but a **royal** couple! You two have this _royalty aura_ in the way you two walk! Really! And oh your dress! It matches his outfit! And your hair color fits with his! You two look like a king and queen! Both of you are physically perfect for each other! Like it was destined..."

Anna continued to ramble and do hand gestures about how we're destined for each other, and how 'perfect' me and Jack are. Asking for help, I looked at Kristoff. He nodded in understanding, and grabbed Anna's shoulders. Anna confusedly looked at him.

"Anna, remember those krumkakes and sandwiches that were all out awhile ago?" I kind of want to laugh, because Anna stopped babbling and has a serious look on her face right now. She nodded in reply, "I heard that they have refilled right now." And with that, Anna's face instantly brightened up, brighter that the moon above, and quickly snapped her head to me.

"I'll talk to you later! Don't you even dare leave some details of your emergency partner! Right now, I must make my way to the buffet table! I will leave you right now, my dear sister! Buh-bye!"

Anna dashed out of the balcony, leaving Kristoff behind. I broke into fits of laughter, and high-fived Kristoff. "You know that she'll smack you if she knew that you lied to her about her favorite foods, right?"

"Nah, it's okay. You needed help. Oh, and I saw you dancing with that emergency partner of yours."

 _Oh crap._

"Oh that... ahaha... did you saw... you know..." I awkwardly laugh, hoping that he knows what I'm talking about. The one when Jack and I danced close enough to sniff each others scent. "Oh, the one where he kissed your hand? Yeah, I saw that too."

Phew, that was close.

"Please don't tell Anna about that, you know how she gets all hyped about me interacting with men, right?" Kristoff snickered and nodded, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I won't tell her. Hey, I'll go find Anna now. You okay being alone?"

I smiled in reply, "Thanks, Kristoff. Yeah, I'll be fine. My partner just fetched some drinks. Now go, she may be aimlessly walking around the ballroom right now." With that, he smiled and waved at me. I waved back, and then left me all by myself.

"There you are!" I turned my head to who it was, and to my surprise, it was Jack. "I've been looking all over for you. Sorry I've taken for awhile, I bumped into my friends. Did you found your sister?" He said as he walked towards me and stopped next to me, and gave me a glass of wine. "Thanks. It's okay. She found me here." I took a sip of my wine.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold outside." He took a sip of his wine as he finished sentence. "Nah, the cold never bothered me anyway." I smirked at him, and he smirked back. "Ah, just like me. Let me guess, your favorite season is winter, and your favorite month is December, no?" I laughed because he got it right, I nodded in reply.

We talked about our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and other random things for hours. And surprisingly, we have many in common. Like how we love ice and snow. I really enjoyed Jack's company, he made me smile and laugh so hard that my cheeks and stomach hurt. No one could ever do that, well, except for Anna.

Our conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Big Ben, alarming everyone that it's midnight, but we faintly heard the mighty bongs of it. We stopped talking, and comfortably listened to the faint sounds of the bell. After the bell has finished ringing, Jack spoke up. "Are you gonna runaway from me now?" I laughed at his reference, "Maybe. If I did runaway, will you chase after me?"

He just smiled at me, "Of course, I will. I will not let a beautiful maiden like you be gone in my sight." I felt my cheeks warm up a bit, damn his choice of words.

I smiled back, "Sorry, Jack. Flattering me will not increase the chances of you seeing me again." He chuckled and said, "Well, at least I tried." I covered my mouth as I suddenly yawned, Jack chuckled again. "Looks like someone's tired." I just grinned at him, too tired to laugh anymore.

"Might as well go home." Jack, who was leaning over the parapet, stood up and said, "Come on, I'll drive you home." He's too kind, maybe I'll be damned if I didn't see him again.

"No, no, no, it's okay. You don't have to, I don't want to cause you any trouble." With that, Jack sincerely smiled and said, "I insist. Since you're my partner, I have the privilege to drive you home. And it's late right now."

He was kind of right on the last one, it is late and dark right now. Who knows what would happen to me?

"Fine." Jack grinned as I reluctantly agreed to his 'privilege to drive me home.' I guarantee that Anna will be safe since she's with Kristoff, and I'm a bit tired that's why I agreed. We made our way to the elevator, and I waited for Jack at the main entrance of the tower.

In a few minutes, Jack arrived with his car. He opened the passenger seat's door for me, and I shyly went in the car and muttered thanks. I told him the address of the hotel, he nodded and began to drive. Both of us listening to car music, me leaning on the window.

Why shyly? Because Jack was the only person who did that for me. He was the only one who I linked arms with (except for my sister and cousin, since they're girls), danced with, drove me home, and held the door for me. And he was the only one who kissed my hand.

For someone, it was just an act of kindness or whatever. But for me, it wasn't just an act of kindness or chivalry. Maybe I'm just overthinking this, but I just don't know what to feel.

Thinking about this made me more tired, I felt my eyelids slowly closing. With that, I let my eyelids shut and slowly fell into a slumber.

My slumber was disturbed when someone called my name while shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see who it was, it was Jack. "Elsa, we're here." I was still sleepy so I just muttered an okay and opened the car door, but Jack was ahead and he opened the door for me and held out his free hand to help me out.

I blinked my eyes open and stood up to clearly see him, and there he was next to me. He smiled at me and spoke up, "Thanks for tonight, Elsa." I shot him a tired smile, "Thanks for tonight and for driving me here." He just smiled, "Oh, and Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"You were really wonderful tonight." Realizing that he's still holding my hand, he kissed it again. After he kissed my hand, he grinned and said, "Till we meet again, Elsa. Good night." Then he went to his car and started the engine.

I was still surprised from what he did and said that I didn't have enough time to fully realize it. I regained my senses and waved at Jack, he waved back and drove away. I was still looking at his car while whispering these words,

"You're full of surprises, Jack. Till we meet again."

 **(-)**

I forgot to get her number, because I was so focused on her.

 **A/N:** Aye there guys! Didn't expect Jack's short POV, no? I was bored last Sunday and I didn't know what to, so I made this. And I just finished it today. Sorry for the errors and grammatical mistakes here. I'll make a chapter 2 of this. So, if you liked this, pls leave a review/fave/follow! Thanks! :D


	2. Music and Snow

**A/N: I hate to break it to all of you guys, but this story is only a two-shot. But I'll do my best to find an uncommon or unusual plotline for my first multi-chapter fic. :)**

 **This chapter takes place two years after Elsa and Jack danced the night away, and the month in this chapter is December! Hope y'all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these adorable dorks, they rightfully belong to Disney and DreamWorks.**

The sun dimly shining, light snow pouring down, cloudy skies, and the fresh cold air of December. What a beautiful day to build a snowman, but I can't build it today, because I'm too busy reading, signing, and rejecting these thick pile of papers. Some people believe that CEOs can do whatever they want, are all powerful, and are magically competent. Damn those people.

Christmas is almost near, and with all these stacks of papers from other companies and my company, every person in Arendelle Industries is making sure that everything's fine before the holidays hit. Including me.

As I rejected a partnership proposal from the Weselton Corporation while listening to soothing music, I heard a knock on my door. But not just any knock, a _special_ knock that only one person knows besides me.

"I can't build a snowman! I'm too busy!" I half-shoutedly said as I grab an another stack of paper, Anna then barged in my office. She shortly stuck her tongue out and knowingly said, "I know that."

Then she smiled to me and held out two paper bags with our names written on each bag, "Since I was done decorating the house, I bought you lunch! Because I know you'll forget about eating lunch with you signing and reading all the way."

Suddenly remembering that Anna can't cook, I glanced at the grandfather clock on the side of the room. It was 3 pm. I was so focused on finishing all of these papers that I forgot to eat. As I look back at Anna, I heard my stomach growl. Anna heard it too, and she smirked, dang it.

"I bet that your stomach growled because I said 'lunch.'" I just gave her a deadpanned gaze, and held out my hand, motioning her to hand out the Elsa paper bag. She laughed before handing it out to me and sitting at the chair while munching sandwiches in front of my desk.

I grabbed the contents of the paper bag and placed it on my desk. My late lunch consists of carbonara, and some chocolate croissants and hot chocolate from Starbucks.

I checked out some papers as I ate my lunch, while Anna's munching away her sandwiches and sipping her drink. In a few minutes we sat there, both of us listening to the relaxing music that partners the lightly pouring snow outside.

"You know what, Elsa? Hearing your music and gazing at the falling snow outside made me think about you and Jack." Anna wonderingly said as she stared off outside then to me. I remember Jack. Jack Frost, a kind gentleman and my emergency ball date.

I asked her why, and then I took a sip of my hot choco, "Because I still remember how the two of you are physically destined for each other that night. And I didn't tell you this but... I saw the two of you dancing, and I saw how Jack held you. And the way he looked and smiled at you, I saw that too. It looked like he was so... I don't know... happy? Or maybe he was too stunned by you? Or maybe... _he fell in love at first sight."_ Anna grinned as she ended her explanation with the mention of love.

I want to smack my head on the desk because of her last sentence, "Anna, me and Jack are friends only. Even though we didn't see each other for two years since we're just strangers who met each other in an elevator that became partners, I remember him as my good friend and a kind gentleman."

Anna just pouted and crossed her arms, sandwich crumbs on her green sweater, "I'm not satisfied with your answer, but someday I'll get it out of you. But now, I'll just help you on your papers." She shot me a smile, I just giggled at her before handing her papers that are easy. We did that for a few hours, signing, approving, rejecting company proposals and papers while eating croissants then taking some sips of our drinks.

Anna then stretched her arms and excused herself to the comfort room, I just nodded since I was so determined on finishing these piles of paper. For a few minutes, I thought that Anna was back. I felt someone in front of my desk, I quickly glanced in front of me, and a man wearing a suit was standing right there. Maybe he's one of the representatives from Weselton. Damn this Weselton, barging into my office without my damn permission.

I sit up straight, and clasped my hands as I put it at the desk. "Excuse me, sir. Did you scheduled an appointment?" As I finished my sentence, I slowly looked up to the face of this man to completely sass him, but to my surprise, it was the kind gentleman who I met in the elevator two years ago.

Jack Frost.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I never told him where I live, how the heck did he find me? Oh yeah, he's in front of me right now. This building resides at New York. My company name says it all, _Arendelle_ Industries. Emphasis on the Arendelle.

He smiled at me, "You never told me that your occupation was being a CEO." He placed something aside and opened his arms as I stood up, inviting a hug. I walked up to him without hesitation and hugged him, remembering the feeling of that wonderful night. I secretly sniffed off his scent again, he smelled like Christmas time, just like last time.

We broke off the hug, smiles all over our faces. "Oh! I bought you something!" Jack grabbed something at the side, and it was a bouquet of pink carnation flowers. He held it out in front of me and sheepishly said, "I didn't know your favorite flower, so... I chose the flower that fits you. I hope you like it."

"No, I love them. They're so beautiful." I said as I gently plucked the bouquet off his hand, and softly sniffed the flowers. It smelled like a combination of clove, vanilla, and a little bit of cinnamon. I looked up to Jack and smiled, "Thank you for the flowers. You didn't have to buy me one though."

"No, no, it's okay. Your reaction at the flowers was worth it." Jack grinned, I smiled at him as I put the flowers in the vase at my desk. How the heck did I reacted to the flowers? Should I take that as a compliment? Oh, men these days. Oh wait, he's no man, he's a _gentleman_.

I walked back to my seat and motioned him to take a seat, "How did you find the building? How did you even know that I'm here?" I curiously asked him, waiting for answers.

Jack awkwardly laughed, "To be honest, I didn't even know that you're from here. I was just looking around at companies, then I saw the sign outside of your building. The first thing that popped into my head when I saw the Arendelle word was you, since it's your surname and all. I went to the nearest flower shop to buy you flowers then I went back and asked the receptionist if you work here, she told me that you were the CEO. Really, Elsa? Why didn't you tell me you were big-time?" We laughed, and then he continued explaining his journey,

"And then I asked her what floor do you work, then she told me 20th floor, so I made my way here on your floor. I asked your secretary if I can see you, she told me that you were not seeing anyone and I didn't have a scheduled appointment. Then I thought of going back down, but luckily, I bumped to your sister. Her name is Anna, was it?" I nodded in reply, and then he resumed his talking,

"When she saw me, her eyes widened and she literally squealed right in front of me, and told your secretary that I was a close friend of yours and that you would be happy if you see me. Then your sister told me that she's going home, and ta-dah! I'm right in front of you. Oh, and I forgot to tell you something. I live here, not in England. And I didn't know that this is yourcompany. And since you didn't tell me your occupation, I'll tell you mine." He leaned closer at the desk and whispered, "I'm a CEO too." He grinned and then laughed, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, seriously! Do you know Overland Corporation?"

I nodded, "The company renowned for selling high quality and extraordinary hockey sticks?"

Jack grinned, "Exactly. My middle name is Overland." I looked at him with shock and awe, then I thought of something that made me laugh, I grinned at Jack while holding back my laughter,

"And you're here because you're proposing a partnership, right?" Jack looked at me confusedly, then suddenly his mouth formed an 'o' shape. He got my reference.

Remembering the night we first met, we bursted into laughter. Jack forced himself to stop laughing so he could speak, still with fits of laughter, he said,

"Maybe." Then he winked at me. Well, that caught me off guard. I quickly regained myself, and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled at me,"How about we continue this partnership talk over dinner, Ms. Arendelle?"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Frost, but I can't accept your invitation for dinner. You see, I have papers that needs to be finished." But to be honest, I want to have dinner with him so the two of us can catch up with each other. But these damn papers are in the way.

Jack looked at the stack of papers and frowned at them, then he smiled like he got an idea, "How about you continue that tomorrow, and I'll help you out!" Then he held out his hand, "Is it a deal, Ms. Arendelle?"

I looked at the stacks of paper, then to his hand, and then to his smiling face. Actually, it's kind of a good deal, I could finish this tomorrow with the help of him, since Anna can't deal with those hard ones. I shook his hand and smiled back at him, "You really find your ways, Mr. Frost. Yes, it's a deal."

Jack grinned as he let go of my hand, "I knew you couldn't resist me." I laughed at him as I started to pack my things, "Don't be so full of yourself, Frost." He just laughed as he helped me put aside the papers.

After a few minutes, we were done. I glanced at the grandfather clock, it was 7 pm. Did Jack really planned this dinner or it was just a mere coincidence? Jack held the door for me as we exited my office. Everyone went home, because no one is around. We walked to the elevator and waited. The elevator doors opened and we went in, Jack pressed the ground floor button.

We stood in comfortable elevator music, no words left our lips. When we passed the 15th floor, Jack spoke up.

"Hey Elsa, you know what?" I looked at him confusedly,

"What?"

He looked back at me, and gave me a smile that reached up to his eyes,

"I missed you."

 **A/N: Okay, that's the end. Turn off your lights loljk. Sorry about the mistakes and grammatical errors here, it was 5 am when I finished the half of this, haha. I never really planned this as a multi-chapter, I only planned this as a two-shot. My mind doesn't have** _ **real**_ **story plotline. Maybe I'll have one after the #springjelsaweek**

 **The Atlantean:** I'm sorry if I confused there, I just challenged myself on the first person POV, because I'm used to the third person. I followed your tip though, I hope I did it right. Thanks for reviewing! PS: You're one of my favorite authors, and I'm a huge fan of your stories! And your review made me squeal at my pillow :D

 **OoPoPcAnDy, SureSnowflake, and Guest:** Thank you so much! :)

 **ailluazoldyck:** I tried to fit your idea here, but I changed it a little bit. I hope you like it! Thanks! :)

 **Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed, favorited, and visited this two-shot story! It really made me happy as always. I may do some requests about song fics, it's like I'll use the song as the plotline, like I did last chapter. Just PM here or ask me on Tumblr :) And I'll also try to participate on the #springjelsaweek in Tumblr, so... yeah XD**

 _Have a nice day~_


	3. I Missed You

**A/N:** This shocked y'all, right? The last chapter was supposed to be the end of this, I guess that this one's a three-shot. You people like bonus chapters. I know that. And I hate it, lol just kidding.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these adorable dorks, they belong to Disney and DreamWorks.**

My eyes widened at him, my mind went blank, my cheeks hot as hot chocolate and red as a tomato when I heard what Jack said. I missed him as a friend... or a crush. He meant that as I friend, right? Oh sappy love stories that I've watched with Anna, please help me.

I averted my eyes to the floor and awkwardly coughed and muttered, "I... I missed you... too."

"Good." I could literally sense Jack's happiness on his voice. Was he happy that I said that? Or I'm just imagining again? We reached the ground floor when the elevator opened, and we walked outside next to each other.

Cold December air hitting us as the kind guard opened one of the glass doors for us. Jack told me to wait here as he fetch his car at the parking lot, I just nodded. He left me to get his car, and with me being all alone while waiting for him, made me clutch my shoulder bag and look up at the night sky and think.

I remembered what Anna said awhile ago, she noticed it too. She noticed the way Jack held me in his arms, the way he smiled at me, and the way he looked at me. That night when we danced, I noticed it too. I thought that maybe I'm just imagining that, but it seems that it wasn't just an imagination. It was true. Heck, Anna told me herself. Sometimes, when I'm working and I hear the sound of the grandfather clock when it strikes twelve in the afternoon, I remember him. I remember his deep blue eyes staring back at mine and his scent of Christmas time.

And when Anna mentioned love, I can't help but imagine if Jack was in love with me. If I fell in love with him, he would be my first love. And if he asked me to be his girlfriend, he would be my first boyfriend. He would be my first to everything. My first kiss, my first anniversary, everything that has to do with couples and relationships. And I felt that if these things that I imagined came true, I had a feeling... that I could be happier with him by my side. Not that I wasn't happy with Anna and Kristoff, I was happy with the both of them. What I meant is that I could be _more_ happy with Jack.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a car stop right in front of me, and then Jack popped out of the car and went to the passenger seat's door and opened it for me. Wait, I remembered something. My car!

"Jack, what about my car?" When I told him that, he smiled at me like he had a good idea.

"Leave it here. I'll drive you home tonight, and I'll pick you up tomorrow." With that, all of my imaginations flashed right before my eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up again as I remembered everything I imagined. I nodded at him and went inside the vehicle.

We spend talking about random things and catching up with each other, while car music is our background music. Jack drove for 30 minutes, and then he spotted the restaurant he was looking for. He parked on the unoccupied space right away and stopped the car's engine. As I was unbuckling my seatbelt, he quickly unbuckled his and stood up from his seat, and went around the car and held out his hand to me as he opened the door. I gave him a skeptical look, he just smiled. I take his hand as I unloaded myself from the car and let go when I was outside.

Jack held out his arm to me, "Shall we?" Hah, typical Jack. I smiled to him and nodded, and then linked my arm to his. When we entered the restaurant, I was impressed by Jack. This restaurant he chose was a fancy five-star restaurant, and for me, it was impossible to get a table here.

I nudged Jack and whispered, "Let's have some dinner in another restaurant, this one looks full." He just gave me a look that he knows what he's doing, and turned his attention to the receptionist and said, "Reservation for Jack Frost, please."

The receptionist checked the reservation list and looked up to him and said, "Ah, table for two! Right in time, Mr. Frost. I'll lead the way, please follow me." I looked at Jack with shock and amazement as we follow the receptionist, how did he reserved a table for us?! This place is so full of people, it would be hard to reserve just like that!

Right now, he has this stupid smirk all over his face because he proved me wrong. As we stopped at our table, Jack unlinked his arm at me and pulled out a chair as he looked at me. Gentleman as always, I see. I settled down at the chair Jack pulled out for me, and he sat across me. I gazed out at the window beside us, and it was... _beautiful_. It was a rooftop view of the city. I could see the piles of snow atop of some buildings, the bright lights and bustling streets, it was so beautiful.

I heard Jack's voice, "I knew you would like it." I turned my head to Jack who was grinning at me, I smiled back.

"How did you reserve a table for us here? And how did you know that I would like this view?" My curious questions thrown one after another to the mysterious man across me, he laughed at my curiosity.

"The owner of this restaurant is my friend, and I knew you would like this because I remembered our night on the balcony." I felt my cheeks warm up, why does Jack always make me blush? Dang it. It made me happy too, because he remembered. I was so speechless at him that I just smiled at him.

Jack called out the waiter and ordered for the two of us. As we waited for our order, we just talked and laughed. For a few minutes, our order arrived and we ate, sneaking small conversations of how their food is good. I took a sip of my glass of champagne, and it was good too. It had a taste of underlying fruitiness, a lingering fragrance of ripe grapes. When we were done, Jack asked for the bill.

I told Jack I'd pay the bill, but he insisted that he was the one who should pay because he was the one who invited me to dinner. But I just thought that he wouldn't let me pay because gentlemen always pays the bill. It made me laugh inside.

We left the restaurant after he paid, and I navigated him to my house. No words spoken as we listened to the car's radio. For a few minutes, I rested my head on the window and let my eyelids drop.

 _It was a snowy night in Paris. I was looking at the bright Eiffel Tower when I felt a hand clasped mine. I turned around to see who it was... and it was Jack, smiling at me._

 _"Do you know that Eiffel for you?" He joked. Even thought it was corny, I laughed. Then his face expression became serious when I stopped laughing._

 _"Elsa... I want to ask you something." He looked at our intertwined hands, the seriousness in his voice made me uneasy._

 _I gulped nervously, "What is it?"_

 _Jack sighed deeply, "Elsa, you are the most beautiful, amazing, and kind-hearted person I have ever met. And I'm grateful and lucky that you're my girlfriend, but... I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."_

 _I gasped at him, tears starting to form in my eyes, "W-why?"_

 _Jack looked at me straight in the eye, "I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore... I want you to be my wife forevermore." I was in shock when he said that. In my state of shock, he let go of my hands as he stepped one foot backward and grabbed something at his pocket, and kneeled as he held out a diamond ring in front of me,_

 _"Elsa Arendelle, will you be my gorgeous wife?"_

 _My hands immediately flew at my smiling lips, sad tears turned into happy tears streaming down my face as I look at him, vigorously nodding._

 _Jack's eyes widened, his lips turning into a huge smile, "Are you saying yes?!" I vigorously nodded again and muttered a yes, he stood up and lifted me off of the ground. He put me down and hugged me, I hugged back as he kissed my forehead. He then leaned his forehead on to mine, he whispered, "I love you, Elsa."_

 _"I love you too, Jack."_

 _Jack lifted my face to his, he wiped my tears as I smile at him, I closed my eyes as he leaned forw-_

"Elsa. Elsa, wake up." I was jolted awake and I muttered useless words of saying that I'm awake. I blinked my eyes to see a smirking Jack, then my dream played back on my mind. I'm sure as snow is snow that I was furiously blushing right now.

"We're here at your house now." I just nodded and quickly opened my door, while he unloaded himself from the vehicle too.

I went to him and smiled as I said, "Thank you for taking me out to dinner and for driving me home, Jack. It was really kind of you to do that."

Jack smiled back, "No problem. See you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night, Jack. Be safe while driving, the road may be slippery because of the snow."

"Yeah, I will." He opened his door, and glanced at Elsa one more time. Then his face expression turned into seriousness, "Elsa... what's that on your face?"

I panicked. Please don't tell me it's a spider or whatever, "W-what is it?" He went in front of me, then he lowered his head to mine. I closed my eyes and braced myself, because I don't want to see what's on my face.

Instead of feeling Jack's fingers grabbing what's on my face, I felt a peck of soft lips on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack and his winning smile. Then he dashed into his car and waved back at me, I was still in shock that I just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. He just grinned and drove away.

In my dream, we almost kissed on the lips. But here in reality, he kissed me on the cheek. My kiss on the lips turned into kiss on the cheek. Hah, is my dream a heads up for the future? I don't know. I just whispered to myself while my hand caressed my cheek where Jack landed a kiss as his car was still in sight,

"You really are full of surprises, Jack Frost."

 **A/N: ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW THAT THEY KISSED? *looking at the two of you SureSnowflake and ailluazoldyck** _lol just kidding... or AM I? :P hahah_

I'm sorry for the mistakes and grammatical errors here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, viewed, and visited! It really made me happy! :D That dream part just popped into my mind and I laughed so hard idk y lol

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I SWEAR XD My first one-shot had a bonus chap, and now this? XD

Anyways, thanks to all of you guys! _Have a nice day~_


	4. Unknown Sides

**A/N: Remember that announcement I published some time ago? YES. I'LL CONTINUE THIS. UNTIL THEY GET** **MARRIED** **.**

 **ARE Y'ALL HAPPY?** Jk hahaha. The only reason I'm continuing this as a real fic and not a three-shot is all of you who reviewed :D You adorable dorks made me happy with your reviews that I decided to continue this lol

I forgot to tell y'all something, **Elsa** is **24 years old here, Jack is 25, Anna & Kristoff is 21.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these dorks, they belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

I was putting light make-up on my face when I heard Anna's squealing orotund voice, "ELSA! Jack's here! And he bought CHOCOLATES!" I smirked to myself. I don't know if I'm just imagining again or not, but... I think Jack's trying to win my sister's approval.

Her approval for being my boyfriend. Oh Odin, what am I thinking? I felt my cheeks heat up, I glanced at my reflection on the mirror. The redness of my cheeks visibly shining. Curse my pale skin, making my blushing cheeks visible.

I heard a knock on my door, followed by a familiar fruity voice, "Elsa! Are you up yet?"

"Yeah, I'm up. Tell Jack that I'll be down there in a few minutes." I said as I checked my make-up once more. I don't know the reason why I'm so conscious of my appearance, is it because of Jack? I don't know. My thoughts were interrupted by Anna barging in.

"Why are you taking your time to fix yourself?" Anna knowingly said, she was hinting something.

"I'm not taking my time to fix myself. I'm just making myself presentable." I knowingly replied, then I turned around to face her, "How do I look?"

Anna looked at me from head to toe, and then her smile widened. With that smile, I knew that she was up to something. "Why are you asking me how you look?" Anna said like she was hinting something, and I knew what she was hinting. I never asked her how do I look, and this was the first time. Because of... reasons... or Jack.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know how I look." But deep inside, I wanted to look... _good..._ for Jack.

"You want to look nice for Jack, am I right?" Anna grinned. Damn it, she caught me.

"N-no I don't! I just w-wanted to know how I l-look!" Curse myself for stuttering, I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Why are you blushing? And you stuttered. You don't stutter, Elsa." I badly want to erase that stupid wide grin of my little sister.

"I'm not blushing! And I did not stutter!" I swear to the gods that I felt my face was warm as summer.

"Come on, Elsa. Admit it, I know you want to. I promise that this will be only a secret for the two of us." I thought about this. Anna was the kind of person that you wouldn't want to tell your secrets to, because she will unintentionally spill out your secrets, and the same goes for Rapunzel.

For example, Rapunzel told me and Anna that she had a secret crush on Eugene, and Anna and him were talking then Eugene decided to bring the topic about Rapunzel, and then she slipped the secret of our cousin. That's the only reason why I have trust issues on her when it comes to secrets.

But this is different, this is about... I hate to admit it but... this is about love. I'm sure Anna will keep this.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone about this, but you could tell it to Rapunzel only. Okay, I admit it. I do want to look nice for Jack, but I just don't know why." It was true, really. I don't know the reason why I wanted to look so nice for him, I just... instantly wanted to.

Anna's wide grin turned into a soft smile and scooted closer to me as she put a hand on my shoulder, "You're in love with him, you just don't realize it. But someday, you'll realize it too. You're just confused today, that's all." I am not in love with Jack. Well, I do like him, but I'm not _in love_ with him. Then I remembered what he did last night, he kissed me on the cheek. I was forcing myself to think that it was just a friendly stolen kiss, but it really wasn't. For me, it was an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Since when did you become a love expert?" Seriously, she wasn't like this when Hans broke her heart.

Anna shrugged her shoulders with a smug smile, "When I met Kristoff." I laughed at her. Now I know that love can drive you crazy, literally. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Jack is waiting for you."

I nodded at her as we exited my bedroom. I gazed down at the living room to see Jack smiling while looking up at me, I smiled back. Me and Anna descended the stairs, and Jack greeted us with a smile, "Well, you took your time."

I chuckled, "Well, good morning to you too." I gazed at Anna and we hugged each other, "I'll go now, don't be late on your job. See you later."

We let go of each other, and I nodded to Jack, signalling him that we should go now. We turned our backs at Anna as he opened the front door, then Anna spoke up, "Hey, Jack." We turned around at her, Jack raised a questioning eyebrow at her, she just smiled and said, "Keep her safe, okay?"

Jack smiled at her and nodded, and went to his car and held out the door for me again. How did they understood each other? Did these two read each other's minds?

I went inside the car, Jack started the car engine and started to drive. We sat there on our seats, him driving while I gaze out of the window, sitting in comfortable silence. Near to our destination, he started some small morning conversation, "Did you have your breakfast yet?"

"Ah.. oh, oh, no." I stuttered. Why the heck am I stuttering?

Jack chuckled softly, "Really? Me too. Let's just eat breakfast in a café near your building."

"Okay." I said as I stare out the window, seeing people jogging at the sidewalk with someone or a dog.

"Where does Anna work?"

"She works as a veterinarian in an animal clinic."

"Ohh, okay. So, where are your parents when the two of you are working?"

As he said that, I shifted in my seat while my hands clasped in my lap. It was a long time ago that I accepted what happened to my parents, but I still felt uneasy when I talk about _them._

I solemnly looked down on my clasped hands placed at my lap, "Our parents... they're gone. They... died in an airplane crash... during their business trip. I was eighteen back then, and Anna was fifteen. My father's loyal brother, Uncle Kai, temporarily handled the company because I was still in college. When I graduated college, I immediately took over, but Kai was there for me. He guided me all the way through until I understood everything while I balanced my studies and the job of being the CEO."

Jack abruptly stopped the car like he parked, "I'm... I'm sorry for asking you about... about your parents. You've been through a lot of trouble, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'm sorry for bringing your parents up."

I looked up at him, a regretful expression framed on his face. I wistfully smile at him, "It's okay, you didn't know. And besides, I've learned to accept it a long time ago."

Jack looked at me with a slight frown, "But-" I cut him off by putting my hand on his shoulder with a sad smile,

"Jack, it's alright. You didn't know, okay?"

He returned my smile, then he solemnly looked at the steering wheel, "You know, my parents died too." My eyes slightly widened at what he said, he was going to tell his story.

"But before they died, my little sister was the first one. I was eighteen back then and she, Emily, was six. When we were going home from the mall, my dad was driving the car while my mom sat beside him, while me and Emily are at the back. Halfway through, there was an incoming truck in the opposite direction, and it was swerving. The headlights of the truck was so bright that it blinded us, my dad lost control of the car... and we crashed."

I felt my hand slowly sliding off of his shoulder, it was a tragic event of his life. I thought that me and Anna were only the unlucky ones, but I was wrong. I want to tell him to stop, but I don't have the heart to. As I gazed at Jack's face, it was full of mournfulness, and it broke my heart to see him like this. I never thought that I would see this side of Jack, his side of being heavyhearted.

"We... we crashed to the truck, and I lost consciousness after that. When I woke up, I was at the hospital. The doctors told me that I was in coma for one week and I had no injuries and I was fine, then I asked them about my family. No one dared to say a word, then one of the doctors had courage and said that my sister was... dead on arrival... the same goes to the truck driver, and my parents were still alive when they arrived at the hospital... but died in a few hours. Then they excused themselves, but there was a person standing at the side, and it was my uncle, North. He went right to me and hugged me, and I just cried so hard that I fell asleep. He organized their funerals and paid all the hospital bills, and when I was discharged from the hospital, he took me in. He... he treated me like his own son, because he didn't have one. I promised myself that I would thank him by being his successor to his company, Overland Corporation, so I studied harder and graduated college."

When he was done telling me his life, he turned around to face me, but I caught him off guard by hugging him. He was so close to crying, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not used to seeing him like this, and I don't ever want to see him like this again. In his weakest moments... it seemed kind of selfish of me but... I hope that me and his uncle were the only ones who could see him in that state, because maybe everyone thought that he was happy and joyful everytime. But deep inside, he's been through alot of pain and sadness.

I felt him return my hug as he leaned his head on my shoulder, his soft, warm exhales tickling my neck. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and then when he let go, I let go too. His pale-skinned face showing a sad smile, "Thanks, I needed that."

I gave him an encouraging smile, "I always got your back, Jack. But I don't want to see you again like that, okay? Now, let me see that smile of yours."

He softly chuckled at me, then he gave me his realest and warmest smile as he gazed at me.

I returned his smile, "That's the spirit! Now, let's go eat breakfast." I opened my door but he called out my name,

"Oh, and Elsa?" I turned my head to face him, his smile got warmer and brighter,

"Thanks for making me happy."

In that statement, if this was a different scene, I would've blushed from that. But after the conversation we just had, I gave him my warmest smile,

"Anytime, Jack."

 **A/N: HELLO. I'M dead because of lack of sleep or too much sleep. Seriously, I was awake from 1 pm to 6 AM, then I slept for awhile and woke up at 9 or 10 AM, then I slept again and woke up at 7:30 PM. Anywho, from now on, I won't update everyday. I'll update like once** **or** **twice a week because I'm busy until June 5th or 10th.**

 **Oh, th** **e two of them graduated in a popular and outstanding university with the highest honor, you're welcome. Lol. And instead of Jack comforting Elsa, I reversed it. BECAUSE WOMEN ARE VERY CAPABLE OF COMFORTING SOMEONE just kidding. And I just realized that I rarely see Elsa comforting Jack or I'm just imagining it? Yeah, idk.**

 **ailluazoldyck** : Hey, your songfic is gonna be posted like May 20 or something, because I'm busy and I'm rushing some stories for #springjelsaweek :D

 **Shirayuki Wistalia:** It's either you checked out my profile or you just saw my author's note on the first chap that's why you knew I was from PH. Thanks for reviewing! Though I won't survive the heat, kasi meron akong summer training haha.

 **Guest, SureSnowflake, and The Atlantean:** Thank you so much! :D 3

 **Guesthuuu** : That'll happen in the epilogue :D

 **M.A** : Belated happy birthday! I hope you had a good one! :)

Belated Happy Mother's Day to all mothers out there and to fathers that take the role of being the mother! Oh, and thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and for following the story! I'm so happy that you people enjoyed it! And I'll do my best to improve it more! Thanks again :D

 _Have_ _a_ _nice_ _day~_


	5. Pretty Girl

**A/N: This is like, my friggin last day, before summer training officially starts killing me with physical and mental trainings. Like I've said before, I probably won't update for awhile until June 5th or 10th. Please understand, thanks. :) (bc i'm ded)**

 **( )**

After confessing our darkest moments of our lives and eating breakfast, we arrived in the building within a few minutes.

Jack dropped me at the main entrance because he was going to park his car. Returning morning greetings some employees do, I made my way to my office. After that, I removed my black trench coat and sat down at my chair to begin draining my energy by working.

While I was reading some proposals, I heard a knock, then the creaking sound of the door opening. I lifted my gaze to the door to only see Jack closing the door as he smiled at me, I returned his smile back as he walks towards me.

"So... how may I help you?" He said as he plopped down on the chair in front of the desk while he grins at me. I silently thanked the gods because of him, they blessed me this kind, ingenious, and... _handsome_ man to voluntarily help me out with these papers.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you grinning like you're happy about something?" Then I hand him some papers that was given yesterday, luckily it was the last batch they gave me, because today is our last day of work. Because next week will be the official holiday break of the company, and all of the employees, and me, could finally take the deserved rest.

He smiled shortly at me, "I'm happy, because I'm helping you." Then shifted his gaze at the paper he's holding, I just confusedly stared at him, and slowly returned my gaze to the business proposal I have in my hand.

We sat there in our seats with complete silence, sometimes asking him if I should approve or reject that, and him saying that I should approve or reject this, just like that for a few hours.

I also sneaked a glance at him, he was so focused that his lips were pursed and his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked so... _cute._ Wait, what? Complimenting him while he's not looking, what the heck, Elsa? Stop.

I quickly looked away when he shifted in his seat. Heck, it'll be awkward if he catches me gazing at him or worse... tease me that I like him. Well, probably that one won't be a lie, because I _kind of_ like him. Not in a romantic or physical way, but in a _personalistic_ way. I like him because of his personality, he's like... everything that an ideal gentleman is. Or like every classy woman wants in a man.

My thoughts were shaken away by the ringing of the grandfather clock, notifying us that it was afternoon. Then I noticed Jack stood up and stretched his arms out before looking at me, and said, "Hey, let's go eat lunch."

I slightly frowned at him, "But I need to fin-"

"Look at the papers." He cut me off as he crossed his arms while wearing a confident smirk.

Still frowning, I slowly looked at the papers and... _wow._ I didn't even notice it, every single paper from last week... was _done._ By done, I mean I could clearly see my signature on the bottom page. And right beside them was the neatly stacked reject pile that he and me rejected.

He chuckled at me as I astonishingly stare at the papers, "I work fast, Elsa. That's why I'm here instead in my office or my home." I stared back at him, this human I'm staring at is _wonderful_.

"And while we head outside and eat lunch, I'll shortly drop the signed ones on your secretary." He said as he happily looked at me.

For the first time in forever, because of him, I can finally eat my lunch _on time._ This is like the most incredible and weird thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't help but smile at him, "Jack, you're amazing!"

He just shrugged his shoulders while wearing this triumphant smirk, "Let's have some lunch, shall we?" He lifted the signed papers as he looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I smiled at him, "We shall. Let me help you with that." I walked towards him, but he stepped backwards. I confusedly while holding my hands out, he just gave me a look that he can handle it. I nodded and opened the door for him, smiling as to say thanks.

I walked up to my secretary, "Belle, these are the signed ones. I'll take care of the rejected ones, so I could take you some load off." I kindly said to her as Jack put the papers on her desk.

Belle slightly frowned at me, "Ma'am Elsa, please let me take care of the rejects. You've been working yourself off that Ma'am Anna bought you lunch yesterday."

I smiled at her, it warmed my heart that she cares for me, "Belle, it's okay, I insist. And I'm heading out for lunch actually, so take your lunch too. Oh, and this is Jack, one of my closest friends." I pointed my thumb at him. But actually, we just became close friends because we're emergency ball dates to each other.

Jack reached out his hand to shake hers, which she responded to it shortly, nodding their heads saying that it was nice to meet each other. Something inside gnawed at me when they shook hands, maybe it's just my hunger. But really, it's not.

She smiled as he looked back at Jack then to me, "This is the first time in months that you've actually ate in the right time, Ma'am Elsa."

I chuckled, "I know right. Well, I'll go have some lunch now. Eat your lunch too, okay?"

She nodded and smiled, I smiled in return and made my way to the elevator with Jack trailing behind me. We waited for two minutes before the elevator opened, and we entered.

Feeling the elevator going down, he spoke up, "She's pretty." I incredulously looked at him, while he wears this cheeky grin. Really, Jack? My secretary? What the heck.

"Jack, she's _married."_ It's like my possibility to like him has gone down to the ground. Was I jealous? Heck no.

He laughed, "Elsa, relax! I was just complimenting her!" Then he smiled, "And It's kinda touching because your employees care for you like you care for them."

His smile turned into a sheepish one, "Yeah, I did compliment your secretary for being pretty... but you're still the most beautiful for me."

I averted my eyes to the floor, red cheeks appearing, feeling my face heating up. Damn it, Jack.

I was so embarrassed at what he said that I just nodded and tucked a strand of my hair at the back of my ear, and I covered my mouth to pretend that I was yawning underneath. But the truth is, I was hiding my smile.

His compliment made me smile like an idiot, and surprisingly, I liked it. I am new at this 'receiving compliments from a handsome man' thing that it made me red like a tomato, and warm like hot chocolate.

Why does he do this to me all the time? It makes me happy and annoyed at the same time. My emotions are slowly driving me out of my mind. It's crazy... literally.

I snapped back to reality by the elevator ring, informing us that we arrived at the designated floor. Jack went ahead first while I was trailing behind.

I'm imagining that if I didn't know him, I would know that he's good looking, just by looking at his tall figure. He has this, like, sexy back. Oh Elsa, stop imagining.

As I stepped outside, I inhaled the fresh, cold air that greeted us, puffs of smoke appearing as we exhale.

"There's a small pizzeria around here, wanna have some lunch there?" I asked as I looked at Jack, he looked back at me with an incredulous look,

"You like _pizzas_?

"I _love_ pizzas, Jack. You thought that I was one of those oh-so-classy ladies that only eats fancy foods and doesn't eat pizzas, fries, hamburgers, junk foods, am I right?"

He sheepishly smiles at me as he rubs the back of his neck, "Well... yeah, since you're like... this.. one of the women who rules her own company and.. graceful and regal everywhere you go."

I laughed at him, "Jack, I'm different from those women you speak of." Then I smiled at him warmly, "I'm just a normal woman, Jack. Yes, I do own or I did inherit a company, but that doesn't mean I grew up being so ladylike that I'd only eat mixed vegetables and food served from five-star restaurants."

I started to walk as I explained, him next to me, "I'm just a simple and normal woman who just inherited authority that made me look like a powerful one."

With that, we just walked with comfortable silence around us. After a few minutes that I was done explaining, Jack spoke up, "You know what?"

"What?" Hah, talk about déjà vu. I looked at Jack, him still looking at the ground, stepping on snow.

"I'm happy that you're not like those women."

"Why?"

He looked at me and brightly smiled, "Because you're a special and an extra-ordinary woman."

 **A/N: just liek me hockey sticks JK**

 **Sorry for the mistakes and errors here, I was half dead, half asleep when I made diz. Hallo I'M DEAD MI PRENDS. I STARTED THIS IN 1 AM THEN I STOPPED BECAUSE i watched some pewdiepie vids and cryaotic vids and CONTINUED LIKE 2 AM AND FINISHED LIKE 8 AM. I fucked up, man.**

 **I won't update yah y'all already know. If you liked this, plz leave a review/favorite/follow or whatever floats your inflators I'll appreciate rly (if i come back alive)**

To all Filipino dudes out here, aattend ba kayo ng CosMania? HAHA

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved this and my other stories!**

 _Have a nice day~_


	6. Phone Call

**A/N: I'm still dying here. This one's a short chappie or a filler, depends on how you look at it, so blah.**

 **(~)**

I felt my heart beating fast, why is it like that? Am I feeling nervous, or happy from his compliment? I don't know, and maybe, I'll know it when the time comes.

I smiled back at him as I walk over some snow piles, "Well, you're the most amazing and nicest gentleman I've ever met. And you're full of surprises, too."

Jack laughed, "A man sometimes need a few tricks up his sleeve."

I snickered, "Well, you sure have alot of tricks up there." He just laughed in reply.

We walked with comfortable silence around us, kicking snow piles, it was nice. It made us think, wait.. no, it made _me_ think. Being alone with my thoughts makes me space out, and stare blankly at where my eyes are fixed.

Everywhere I go, and everytime that silence surrounds me, I think alot. It waves off reality, and replaces it with imagination or... _thoughts._ It made me think about the pros and cons of every... _shitty or not shitty..._ decision I made.

It's like browsing my brain then checking out the properties of the file, decision, or memory to remember if I made it wrong or correct with flying colors.

And if I remembered that I was wrong on making that choice, I would regret it and hold it forever, then I'd convince myself that it was in the past and I should let it go. But trusting Jack on that fateful night... was one of the decisions I didn't _regret._

"Elsa?"

I blinked my thoughts away, and looked at him, "Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Jack slightly frowned, "You look serious. That was the third time I called you, is something bothering you?"

It's adorable that he's worried about me, but that's what friends are for... right? I smiled at him, "Oh, no, nothing's bothering me. I'm just thinking, that's all."

Jack nodded in understanding, "Ohh... okay. So, what are you going to do this Christmas?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I look back at our shoes, "Nah, just the usual with my sister. On Christmas Eve, we'll have some special sisterly dinner, drink hot chocolate, put our gifts under the tree, and do some movie marathon, just like that. While on Christmas Day, we'll have a mini Christmas party with our closest friends."

With that, I thought about introducing him to them. Maybe one of them knows Jack.

I shifted my gaze to him, looking down at our cadenced steps, "Hey, how about you come to the party? Are you free on that day?"

He looks back at me, "Yeah, I'm free on that day. But maybe I'll be the awkward one in the party, because I only know you and your sister."

Well, would you look at that. Jack being shy at its finest. I chuckled, "I'll introduce you, of course! You like football, right?"

"Well, yeah. Why'd you ask?" He asked, his gaze turning into a confused one. I chuckled again, then smiled at him,

"One of my friends likes football too, I'm sure the two of you will get along instantly."

He returned my smile back, "Well, if you say so." As I gaze at him with a smile, I saw the pizzeria at the far back. I abruptly stopped walking, and beamed at him,

"We're here! Come on, let's go, I'm starving!"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the pizzeria, greeting us with the smell of freshly baked pizzas.

I dragged him to the table near the windows, and plopped down on the seat. I felt the warmness of something in my hand, and it made my heart melt. I don't want to look at it, maybe it's just an imagination.

I looked at Jack, he was looking at me while standing. I shot him a confused gaze, "Why are you still standing? Come on, sit. Aren't you hungry?"

His pale face turned into crimson red, is he sick? Maybe because he overworked his self on the papers, "Why is your face red, are you sick?" My voice coated with concern as my words left my lips, while eyes worryingly staring at him.

He smiled, and then he laughed. He forced his fits of laughter to tone down, "No, I'm not sick. I'm just... uh... feeling warm that's why my face is r-red. And I can't sit down."

Feeling warm? From where, the heat from ovens? "Why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish grin appearing on his face, "Uhh... because... uhm... uhh.. can you just.. uh.. look at your hand?"

I slowly averted my gaze from him to my hand, and it's my hand... holding Jack's. I felt my face warm up as I quickly dropped his hand, and looked at him while my thumbs twiddle, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hold your hand!"

He chuckled as he sit down across me. What the heck, this is so _embarrassing._ "No, no, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to, you just pulled me in here, that's all."

He propped his elbow on the table, and placed his chin on his hand and looked at me with a grin, "But if you really want to hold hands with me, just tell me. And I'd gladly do it." And he winked.

I felt my face warm up even more, and with that, he laughed. What the heck, Jack, I hate _and_ like you. I jokingly glared at him, "I'll freeze you with the coldness of my hand."

He laughed, "Well, I'll melt it with my hotness." What the heck, Jack, you overconfident moron.

I facepalmed myself from his corny self complimenting line, "Whatever, Jack. Call the waiter, I'm starving."

He laughed, and nodded in understanding before calling a waiter to place our orders. After that, we waited for the pizza for 15 minutes while we ate pasta and potato mojos. When the pizza arrived, I just ate two slices, because I was so damn full.

It's like this is my first time again to be full again on lunch time, and it made me happy and a little weirded out. There was still some left over pizza slices, so I told Jack that it'll be our late afternoon snack. I asked the waiter for the bill, and paid for it.

But before I paid for it, Jack argued that he should be the one who will pay for it, but I insisted that it was my turn since it was my first time _again_ to eat lunch on time and outside of the office.

We took the take-out and left, the walk back to the office was comfortably silent. And again, it made me think. It made me think back on what happened earlier in the pizzeria, me holding his hand. And his face reacted by coloring into a shade of red, and I ask myself, did he blushed from that?

I'm guessing that it's just my imagination, but the other half of my brain tells me it isn't. Whatever, but I'm a little bit excited on Christmas Day. It's like a mini reunion for me and my closest friends, the same goes for Anna, too.

And I'd like Jack to be there, so I can introduce him to all of them. And know a little more about his side when he's surrounded by everyone except me. I felt a hand on my elbow that made me abruptly stop walking, I turned around to see who did it, and it was Jack. "What is it?"

"Did you know that you almost hit the glass door?"

I confusedly looked at him and shifted my gaze in front of me, and surprisingly, I almost did hit it. I'd smudge my face on the glass, leaving a print on it. I giggled as I look back at the man beside me, and gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I wasn't looking."

He smiled in understanding, and opened the door for me. I thankfully nodded and made our way to the elevator, went inside and pressed the button, leaned on the metal wall as I wait.

When we arrived at the designated floor, I noticed that everyone has smiles on their faces as I walk back to my office. Maybe they're happy because it's officially the holiday break next week, and it makes me happy too.

I plopped down on my seat as I set down the take-out paper bag on an unoccupied spot in my desk, I glanced at the grandfather clock, it was 1:15 PM. Maybe we'll be done by 6:30 PM, or more earlier than that. I resumed working, wasting my newly refilled energy with Jack following.

We worked in comfortable silence, asking questions about approving and rejecting this or that, just like that. But after an hour, my phone rang.

I fished my phone in my shoulder bag, and grabbed it. I gazed down on the caller ID to see who's calling me, and I was surprised. Because the person who's calling me is one of my closest friends,

Tadashi Hamada.

 **(~)**

 **Just like Furiyan said, he likes his Tadashi like he likes his burgers. Flame-grilled. XD**

 **Boo-yah. Uhm... Ta-da? Hope y'all liked this one.**

 **Yeah, sorry for updating so long and for the grammatical and spelling errors here.**

 **Tsuekasa** _: Maybe... *grins evilly*_

 **Shirayuki Wistalia:** _October pa haha. Save up some money, 'cause the ticket prices are, like, gold for me XD_

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I really appreciate it, and it makes me happy too. :)**

 **Check out Stories Written by Songs, it's like a compilation of one-shots based on songs. Give me a song and I'll interpret it in what I imagine, just like that XD**

 **If you liked this chapter, please leave a like, follow or review! :)**

 **Thanks again, everyone! :D**

 _Have a nice day~_

 _PS: I won't be dropping hints about Tadashi's purpose here. Maybe half of all of you guessed it right, and the other ones are wrong. But... we'll see about that. *cue evil laugh*_


	7. Ifs and Maybes

**A/N: Unanswered questions makes me happy. *laughs evilly***

 **(~)**

"Hello, Tadashi?" Elsa happily said as she stood up from her seat while mouthing excuse me. I just smiled and nodded at her, and with that, she walked around the office talking to this 'Tadashi.'

She's talking to her boyfrien- uh... I mean male friend. I wish she just went outside to talk to this guy, instead of walking around here while I'm sitting here reading company papers. Gods, it made me lose all my energy hearing her happily talking to this Tadashi.

"Oh, you and Hiro are coming to the party? That's great!" Elsa said as she stopped beside the grandfather clock. _Great_ , I'll meet this guy in person.

"Yeah, sure! Your friends can come too, the more the merrier!" Now, she's leaning on the wall with a small smile.

Does this mean I have a battle to win, or maybe I won before it already begun? Can I bring my friends too? Y'know, so I wouldn't be awkward as hell.

"Okay! See you soon, bye!" I heard footsteps nearing me, then I saw Elsa sitting down at her seat.

I naturally smiled at her, "So... one of your friends?"

She smiled back, "Yeah, he's one of my closest friends in college. He helped me in my foreign language class."

I raised an eyebrow as I smirked at her, "How many languages do you know?"

She smirked as her eyes gave of a challenging glint, she's so ho- dammit, Jack, stop. "I know eleven languages, excluding English. Now, how about you?"

Well, dang. This platinum-blonde woman is really something. I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, you win. I only know nine. Do you know how to speak Korean?"

"Ye."

"Uhm... Japanese?"

"Hai!"

"How about Spanish?"

"Sí."

"Chinese?"

"Shì de."

"...Russian?"

"Da."

What the hell. Does this woman have language powers, or she's just so damn amazing?

"French?"

"Oui." Well, her french braided hair explains it, or it's just my stupidity.

"How about... German?"

"Ja!"

"Uhm... Tagalog?"

"Oo!"

"Italian?"

She propped her elbow on her desk, and placed her chin on her. Hmm... confident, I see. "Sì."

This woman is really amazing. I crossed my arms as I lean back on my chair, "Well, that's all I know. What's the last two languages?"

She leaned back on her chair, a triumphant smirk on her face, "Swedish, and Norwegian."

Good lord, woman. You really amaze me, you make me fall in love with you more. And I'm here bottling up my feelings for you, because maybe you're not in love with me... or you're just in love with your Tadashi.

Stop being so negative, idiot. I smiled at her, it felt like an unnatural smile, "Well, damn. I'm impressed."

She chuckled, "Well, I know a thing or two about a thing or two."

I raised my eyebrow, she just chuckled, I just chuckled too. After chuckling, she said, "Come on, let's just finish this. We'll have some break at..." She glanced on the grandfather clock, "3 PM. Is that alright?" Ice blue eyes questioningly gazing at me as she asked, I just nodded and smiled.

We worked quietly, me telling her that she should throw this and that, sometimes her asking me if she should accept that or nah. Just like what we did earlier. 3 PM arrived, and we just ate our left over pizza. We were half done on the papers, so we took a break.

After that, we continued working in comfortable silence. I wanted to have a conversation with her, but it seems that she's too focused on her work. So, I'll just focus on mine.

We just worked like that for hours, then I heard her say something while I was reading, "I'm done." I removed my gaze from the last paper from my pile, and shifted it to her direction.

She was looking at me with a tired smile. Pale-skinned face with light dust of freckles and little strands of hair, icy blue eyes with faint dark circles underneath, and snow white teeth, showing off a tired yet satisfied smile.

Even though she looks so tired, she's still beautiful. She always makes my heart beat fast, even if her appearance is tired or not, with make-up or without. Everything about her... makes my heart skip a beat.

I smiled at her, "I'm on my last one, here. This one's good, sign it." I gave her the paper, and I gazed at her as she signed it. She gently placed the paper on the desk and looked at me with a tired smile, "Thank you, Jack, for helping me out."

I smiled back, "You're welcome." I stood up from my seat and stretched my arms, then I looked at her,

"Hey, I'll just give this to Belle alright?" She nodded, I glanced at the grandfather clock, "Since it's 6:30 PM, I'll go ahead and give these to Belle. And you pack your things up, okay?" I looked at her with a smile, her smile became brighter, but her tiredness still remained.

"Thank you, Jack. Without your help, maybe I would overtime." We chuckled, and then I grabbed the tall stack of signed papers.

"Wait, let me help you." She said as I turned my back on her to leave, I smiled to myself. She's like an open book, I can read through her, she doesn't want to worry and be a burden to anyone.

I continued walking as I spoke to her, "It's alright, I can handle this." I stopped at the door, I lowered myself a little so I could twist the knob.

I walked outside of her office, and went to Belle's desk. Luckily, she was still there. I gently placed the stack on her desk, she looked at me with stunned eyes, "S-sir Frost! You should've called me, you didn't have to bring it here."

I smiled at her, "No, it's okay. And we were done too."

Her eyes landed on the stack as she answered, "Oh... okay."

Suddenly, I got an idea of questioning her about someone. I looked around, gazing if someone is listening. I shifted my gaze to Belle, and motioned her to come a little closer, and she did.

"Belle, who manages the company when Elsa and Anna goes to somewhere?"

"Uhm... Sir Herrick of Berk Industries. Why do you ask?"

Did I hear it right? Herrick of Berk Industries? Hiccup is close friends with Elsa? Well, that was unexpected, but I should've expected it. Since they both inherited their company from their parents, and they're both CEOs too. Well, what the heck, I don't know what to do with this kind of information.

I casually continued the conversation like I didn't realize something, "Nothing, nothing at all. Erm, how about... uhh... Tadashi...?"

"Oh, Sir Tadashi is the company's IT Director! But he doesn't exactly go here everyday, he only visits us once a month."

Well, my so-called rival's a tech genius. I don't do well with computers.

"Once a month? Why?"

"Because Ma'am Elsa's confident that everything he does is perfect, that he doesn't need to check everything here everyday. And surprisingly, everything he does _is_ perfect."

Is this dude some kind of a magician? Or Elsa just knows him too well that's why she's confident about him?

"Ohh... okay, thanks. Well, bye!"

I quickly left her before she could ask questions, and casually went inside Elsa's office.

But before I could fully step inside, I stopped dead in the tracks, because Elsa was sleeping. I glanced at the clock, it was 7 PM. She fell asleep for, like, 5 minutes, while waiting for me. I smiled to myself as I quietly close the door and went to her, I gazed down at her. Even when she sleeps, she's still beautiful.

I lowered my head to her level, she's more beautiful up close. A strand of hair was covering her face, I tucked it behind her hair, and she stirred.

I quickly stood up straight, and pretended that I just arrived, she yawned, "Hey, Jack."

"I was about to wake you up, y'know."

She tiredly chuckled, "Let's go?"

I looked at her with a questioning gaze, "You sure you could drive with you being sleepy and all?"

She looked at me with sleepy eyes, and an exhausted smile, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll grab some coffee on the way home."

I chuckled, "Come on, let's go."

She stood up, and grabbed her bag. She went first outside, while I'm trailing behind. When we arrived downstairs, I told her that I'll walk her to her car, and she just agreed. Maybe she's too tired, that's why she agreed.

We arrived at her car, and surprisingly, it's just near my car. She unlocked her car, and looked at me, "Jack."

I raised my eyebrows at her as I placed my hands in my pocket, "Hmm?"

She brightly yet tiredly smiled at me, "Thanks for your help today."

I smiled back, "No problem. Well, see you at Christmas day?"

Her smile widened, "Yeah, see you."

Maybe now's the chance to get her number, right?

"Let's exchange numbers so you can text what you need."

"Oh right, I forgot that I didn't know your number. Yeah, sure, let's exchange numbers."

We exchanged numbers, I called her number to try it, and her phone rang. She did the same, after that, she bid me good bye with a smile, "See you on Christmas day, Jack."

I returned her smile, "See you too, Elsa. Be safe while driving."

She nodded and smiled in reply, then she went inside her car and started the engine. She backed up, and waved at me before leaving, I waved back. And with that, her car was out of sight.

I walked up to my car, and went inside to start the engine. I turned on the radio, and the first thing I heard was,

 _And I don't know what to do, 'cause I'll never be with you_

I smacked my head on the steering wheel. Really? That's the first thing I would hear from the radio? Well, the song's pretty good, though. Eh, what the heck, I'm gonna roll with it.

I backed up, and drove away from the building to my apartment, radio music being my background, my thoughts lingering as I fixed my eyes on the road.

Well, maybe I could relate to the song. Yeah, she's beautiful, and it's true. But I didn't saw her in a crowded place, or even on the subway. And there's one part of this song at the beginning that said that she's with another man, and maybe it's true.

Maybe Elsa's with another man, and maybe I don't know to do, because maybe... I'll never be with her. But in maybes, it's a 50/50 right? And with that, I'm determined to make my 50% lose situation to zero percent real quick. And my win situation, a one hundred and one percent.

 **(~)**

 **SURPRISE, SURPRISE! That's a one-time thing. Maybe, just maybe. And that last sentence, sucked.**

 **Herrick is like my name for Hiccup, the first time I used it was on my other story, so yeah. I had to watch Pocahontas and Hercules, and listen to old songs like Foolish Heart, or like, You're Beautiful, then The 1975 songs just to make my mind work again.**

 **On the languages, excuse me for that. I just wrote the pronunciations, not the written language itself (what idk) Sorry for the mistakes and errors here!**

 **The Atlantean:** Tadashi is not Elsa's ex :D Maybe I'll put them. I edited the last chapter too, thank you for reviewing and kindly pointing it out! :D

 **Furiyan:** And he's physically hot too, right? *ba dum tss* sorry XD

 **SureSnowflake:** He's not showy about his feelings *laughs evilly* :)

 **amizoicite2003:** They love you too~

 **gealoves9:** SURPRISE, SURPRISE, NO TADASHI... YET XD Yeah, I'm a Filipino. :) Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that this story made you feel giddy and warm :)

 **Miki Fubiki & Guest: **I'm not dropping hints, but... eh, it's a secret. Hihi :D

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and liked this story! If you liked this, please leave a review, follow, or a like! Hope y'all enjoyed this one! :)**

 _Have a nice day~_

 _PS: Nice guesses, but I won't answer all of your guesses. I'll just let you believe in what you believe, mehehe._


	8. Choose Wisely

Here I am, quietly driving while quickly, and staying awake by shortly sipping on this take out Starbucks hot coffee. I turned on the radio, so I don't doze off while driving,

 _Who gave you eyes like that? Said you could keep them?_

Oh god, not this overrated song. I pressed the button to change radio stations.

 _Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side, 'til the morning through the night_

Well, this song is kind of good. Awkwardly humming along the song, I fixed my eyes on the road. A hand grasping the steering wheel, and the other on the clutch.

With this song, it made me think while driving. Baby blue eyes? Hmm... no, his are deep blue, but they're beautiful ones. Unique, and extraordinary, just like the beholder.

It made me happy that he'll celebrate Christmas Day with us, because it's like a warming party for our friendship. Or I'm just thinking about how I'm happy because he's there. I forgot to tell him that he could bring his friends too, I'll just text him later when I get home. The more the merrier, right?

I could meet his friends, he could meet mine, then our circle of friends would join together, expand or something. I bet that Jack and Tadashi's friends are great just like them, that's why I'm kind of excited to meet them.

I saw the red light, I stopped and took a quick sip of my coffee. I scanned the crossroad, and recognized it, giving off the meaning that I'm almost home.

The stoplight blinked the greenlight, I stepped on the gas pedal and began driving again. Drumming my fingertips on the steering wheel, I thought of him again. Him. _Jack._

I can't seem to grasp the reason why I'm always thinking of him, it just seemed... okay. Or alright, to say the least. I don't even know why, but I know it all started when he showed up. I rarely thought about him for the last two years, because of work and everything. He only passes my mind when the clock strikes to twelve, and rings. That's it, then I go back to what I was doing again after reminiscing about him.

I saw my house, I immediately parked my car in the garage and locked it while stepping out and heading to the front door.

I twisted the door knob and opened the door, and it seems that Anna's home, because I smelled something... good?

"Anna! Are you cooking dinner?"

I half-shoutedly said as I walk to kitchen, and surprisingly, she _is_ cooking. She was wearing a green apron with a sunflower design, she sheepishly smiled when she saw me leaning on the door.

"Uhm... Ta-da?"

"When did you learn how to cook? Sometime ago, you just bought me lunch."

She awkwardly laughed, "Well, you see, uh... I saw a poster about cooking class that will teach you to cook food... and desserts, and to tell you the truth, the woman who was teaching randomly made a chocolate cake... and it was so delicious."

"And you took her classes, because of... her chocolate cake?"

"Maybe... but she didn't even teach us to bake yet. But! I learned how to cook some dinner."

I raised an eyebrow at her confident smirk, "Well, it does smell great. But, does it taste great?"

She giggled sinisterly, "We'll see. Now, sit and wait while I prepare my first food that I, Anna Arendelle, _deliciously_ made."

I chuckled at her confidence as I sit down on the dinning chair, "Deliciously made, you say? I'll be the judge of that."

"It'll blow your taste buds away."

I chuckled on her statement. It made me happy that she's taking cooking classes, it's the right thing. Well, for me anyways, because some day she'll be married. She'll be a wife to her husband, and eventually, be a mother to her child or children.

And I really hope that this man she should be calling husband is Kristoff, because he's perfect for her. Heck, I can't even imagine someone for her, only Kristoff. After that case with Hans, it really sealed the deal. Then Kristoff comes in, and eventually, all I want for Anna is him.

I snapped out from my thoughts when Anna placed utensils and a soup bowl in front of me, I questioningly looked at her, "We're having soup?"

She shortly glanced at me as she put the same things beside me with a smirk, "Yeah, it's the first thing I learned. But, _what_ kind of soup is this? Hmm?" Then she went back to the stove, and prepared the soup.

"Let me guess, broth?"

"Nope."

"Porridge?"

"Nope."

"...Chowder?"

"Correct!" She turned around and placed the bowl full of soup, then she sat down beside me. She happily looked at me, "Now, dig in!"

I smiled back, and scooped up a handful of creamy soup and gently poured it down on my soup bowl. I scooped a spoonful of soup on my bowl, and lifted it to my lips.

I sipped the soup on my spoon, and it tasted great. I hummed my appreciation for her newly learned cooking skills, "What soup is this? This is so good!"

She grinned at me, "Really? I'm so happy! Oh, and it's creamy potato soup."

"I'm impressed."

"Good, because I'll show these skills on the party."

"You'll shock everyone, you know. Because they all know that you don't cook."

"And I know you and Kristoff would be proud of me, because I made their jaws drop." We giggled, then ate our delicious dinner. Our dinner was composed of usual conversations of how the day was, and humorous talks.

Then it landed to Jack.

"So... how did things go with Jack?" She said as she grins at me. Oh god, she's never gonna stop.

"What do you mean 'how did things go with Jack'?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just asking."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Well, we just worked all day. Literally."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Now, come on, let's clean up."

"Hmph, what a fuddy-duddy."

I giggled in reply, like a kid as always. We washed and dried the dishes, and the usual night routine on checking all plug outlets, doors and windows. After that we went upstairs, and bid each other good night before heading to our own bedrooms.

I bathed shortly, and immediately plopped down on the bed and made myself comfortable. I was falling asleep, then I remembered something. I tried to feel the phone on my side desk, and when it came contact on my hand, I grabbed and unlocked it. I glanced on the clock, it was 11 PM, I hope he's still awake.

I shortly messaged Jack that he could bring some of his friends, and I placed it on the bed, meters away from me.

I slowly let my eyelids close, but opened instantly when my phone beeped. I grabbed my phone, and read the message from him,

 _From Jack:_

 _I was going to ask you that, but decided against it, because I thought you were sleeping by now. But anyways, cool! So, see you at 25? :)_

I smiled a little, even though I'm just reading his message, I can hear him saying this, and I can imagine his smile too. Maybe his voice is just freshly printed on my mind that's why I can imagine it, like his pale skinned face with majestic blue eyes and a sharp jawline. I replied back,

 _To Jack:_

 _Well, I was going to sleep right now, but then I remembered to text you to tell you that. So... yeah, see you on 25! Goodnight. :)_

I placed my phone beside me, but was lifted again when it beeped after, like, two minutes I sent the text.

 _From Jack:_

 _Thinking about me before you sleep, hmm? Haha, just kidding. Good night, and sweet dreams, and don't let the bed bugs bite!_

I giggled at his self-supporting text before texting back,

 _To Jack:_

 _Don't get ahead of yourself, Mr. CEO. Haha, thanks, you too. And yeah, I won't let them._

I waited for two minutes, just in case he replies back, before placing the phone by the side desk. I slowly closed my eyelids, darkness and the quiet sounds from the aircon surrounding my eyes and ears, then immediately falling into the pit of deep slumber.

 _Darkness, it was the first thing I saw. It wasn't giving off a vibe of fear or scariness, it was just plain dark. Nothing, nothing at all. Then suddenly, snow started coming from everywhere, and formed a shape in front of me._

 _I was standing as I look at the form in front of me, it shaped like a... snowman? But not just any snowman, a unique snowman that me and Anna always built in snow days, Olaf was his name._

 _And yes, it turned out to be Olaf. Complete with his disproportionate body, rock buttons, carrot nose, twig hair, arms, and fingers, and lastly, stubby snow legs. Then he started to move, yet it didn't even startled me. It just seemed right, like it's normal for me to see a moving snowman._

 _He blinked his eyes, waved his twig arms, and smiled at me. Then he spoke up, "Hey there, Elsa!"_

 _"Olaf, you're alive?"_

 _He fisted and opened his little twig fingers, "I guess so. Anyways, we're inside your dream!"_

 _Should I wake up or should I just keep on going with this? Eh, what the heck. I don't get to see my favorite snowman to move and talk everytime in reality, so... I'm going to roll with this._

 _Olaf walked up to me and held my dress, and surprisingly, it's the ice blue dress that I bought in London. He spoke up, "I'm here to make you choose or think about something wisely!"_

 _I confusingly looked down on him, "Wait, what?" And then two white, rectangular floating holograms appeared on both sides._

 _Olaf dragged me to the left hologram, "Insert your hand here. I promise you, it's cool!"_

 _I warily looked at the blank hologram, then to Olaf, and then back to the hologram. I'm kind of curious on what this hologram is about, but I'll never know what it means until I do what the little man said._

 _I slowly placed my hand on the hologram, and when it came in contact, my vision went white. Then, it was followed by... my memories? All I could see was Jack, from the night we met and danced, until to the present day._

 _It was like I was watching a short video montage about us, our smiles on happy, funny, and... tiny romantic moments. When it was done, my vision turned black, I felt my hand can move again, and ejected it from the hologram._

 _I looked at Olaf who is expectantly looking at me, then he dragged me to the right hologram. I curiously looked at the hologram, who could be in this other one?_

 _I nervously placed my hand on the hologram, and again, my vision went white. But the memories in this... surprised me, because Tadashi's all I see with me. I'm seeing a video montage again, but this time, it's a little bit longer and I'm with Tadashi._

 _From the first day we became friends in class, to the day that we corrected each others sentences, we graduated, he applied to become an IT company manager, and to the day he called me._

 _He made me smile and laugh alot. It was a memorable, happy, funny, and... I can't believe I'm saying this again... tiny romantic moments. Like our faces are close to each other when sharing a book in class. My vision went black, I released my hand out of the hologram, and backed away._

 _All I could see from the holograms are photographs, or more like screenshots from the video montage._

 _On the left hologram was me and Jack... closely dancing, while on the right was me and Tadashi using his jacket to cover us from the rain while I was wearing his hometown cap._

 _I looked at the holograms back and forth, "What the heck does this mean?"_

 _Olaf weakly pulled my dress, "It's only showing you everything you did with them, Elsa, but the choice is yours."_

 _I confusingly gazed down at him, "What do you the choice is mine?"_

 _He giggled, "Let's just say that they're both gentlemen who likes you."_

 _Is he... going to make me... choose? I gulped nervously, "...And?"_

 _"Who would you choose if they would court you? The new one or the old one?"_

 **(-)**

 **A/N: Got that from the scene selector sequence in FF6. Y'all hated the last chapter, I know, I know. And for that, we're back to the platinum-blonde ladeh. And surprise, this one is my least favorite chapter, ha-ha. But srsly, idk y.**

 **Let's change the age, because I want someone to get married already. All boys except for Kristoff - 25, 26 or 27, Elsa - 25, Anna & Kristoff - 23 & 24\. Eh**

 **Miki Fubuki:** Ehehe... sorry XD

 **Nightrxy:** Thanks! Oh, I like your Casting A Spell story! It's cute haha :)

 **OoPoPcAnDy:** You'll see more huehuehue loljk

 **Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and liked this story! And to the new ones, if you liked this please leave a review, like, or follow! Thanks~!**

 **Oh btw, my training is finally ending so maybe I'll be updating every Fridays or Saturdays... well if I have time hehe. Thanks to all of you again!**

 _Have a nice day~_


	9. Breaking Hearts

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!"

I felt the blanket being pulled off, "No."

"Elsa! Come on, wake up! Let's go Christmas shopping!"

With eyes closed, I grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over me, "But I don't want to. I just wanna be lazy today."

"We're gonna buy gifts for everyone!"

I'm not in the mood to leave my comfortable bed, "We can do that later. Now, let me sleep."

"Later? It's twelve in the afternoon!"

Huh, too early to go shopping. "Later."

"But later means more people in the mall! So, we have to go now! I mean, right now!"

"Oof!" Good god, I can't breathe. She's too heavy. "Get off of me!"

"Not until you leave your bed!"

Making deals every single time. "Fine!"

But before she could remove herself above me, I shoved her, making her fall to the carpeted ground with a thud. Ah, the finest way of revenge for annoyingly waking me up.

I sat up as I rub my eyelids, "Sorry."

"You literally did that!"

I gazed down at her with a knowing smile, "I did not."

She shortly stuck her tongue out, like a kid as always, and said, "Yes, you did. Now, get up and drag your butt to the bathroom!"

Wow, so bossy. I lazily waved at her, "Fine, fine, whatever, ma'am."

She stood up, and went to the door, "I'll wait for you downstairs, Ms. Lazy Pants."

I shortly stuck my tongue at her, "Wait for hours."

She laughed and left the room, then I heard her faint voice saying, "Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of jingling bells."

Huh. Well, I can't hear you over the sound of my laziness.

I plopped down back on the bed, staring up at the white ceiling, thinking. Thinking about that weird dream last night. Was that a heads-up? I don't know, but some dreams do come true, right? And maybe... it will come true, but I'll never know when and where.

I need to clear my head for this. I went to the bathroom, removed my pjs, opened the shower, and basked my whole face and body with running water while thinking of situations that possibly won't happen.

After that, I went to the closet and chose some light winter clothes, like some simple sweater, pants, and sneakers. And a scarf, so people won't look at me and think I'm weird because I'm wearing light winter clothes.

I grab my shoulder bag, car keys, and phone on the side desk. I look down on the phone screen, 1:30 PM. Huh, she _did_ wait for hours. Well, technically, an hour or so.

I left my room and went downstairs to see Anna munching off chocolate while watching TV, she gazes at me as she turned off the television, "Well, finally, took you long enough. Now, let's go shopping!"

Prolonging the 'ping' on that word, I can say that she's excited. So excited that she would drag me anywhere in the mall.

"Yay." I monotonously said as I went to the front door while she's trailing behind me, I'm so excited. Really, you can feel it in my voice. Yeah, seriously, no.

"Hmph! I'm not buying you a gift."

I opened the driver's car door, but before going in, I replied, "Well, even if you did say that, you'd still buy me a gift."

She sat down at the passenger's seat, "Maybe yes, maybe no. Well, you'll never know!"

I started the engines, did she just rhymed? I looked at the back and started backing up. She spoke up, "Hey! I rhymed on my last sentence!"

I hummed my agreement as I got the car on the road, and drove off to the mall. While I was driving, she spoke up again, "Hey Elsa, where's your aux cord?"

"On the glove compartment."

She opened the glove compartment and grabbed the aux cord, and plugged it on her phone and the other on the aux port, then she scrolled down on her phone.

I shift my gaze on the road as I silently pray to the gods that her songs won't be the overplayed ones. And then I heard Taylor Swift, and her overplayed song.

Dammit, Anna. Why?

Not that I hate Taylor Swift and her songs, I just kind of like her, but I got so sick of hearing this song on every radio station that I slightly hated it.

"Hey Anna, can you play another song?"

"What? You don't like Taylor Swift?"

"Well, I like her. It's just that I'm kind of sick of that song, because I always hear it on the radio."

"Oh, okay. Oh! I remembered something! I have a playlist of songs that you like! Wait, I'll play it right now."

I made a quick turn on the right, "Why do you have a playlist of songs that I like?"

She grins, "Just in case that we're in car rides, and you don't like the songs I'm playing. So, I made a playlist of your liked songs! Here, listen to this."

The Taylor Swift song instantly changed into another song, but not just any song, an _old_ song. Like those songs back in the 80's or 90's.

 _I need a love that grows, I don't want it unless I know_

Foolish Heart, that was the name of this song. The first time I heard this was when I was a 5 or 6 year old girl, listening to car music.

I guess its been years since I last heard this song, and I still remember the lyrics like I just memorized it yesterday.

I sang along the song while drumming my fingertips on the leather steering wheel, "I need a love that's strong, I'm so tired of being alone."

"Ha, I knew you liked it!"

"Well, you _are_ playing the _playlist_ of my most _liked_ songs."

"You know, I kinda like this song too."

"Of course you do, you were born in the 90's era. An era where SNES and PS1 was born, and Backstreet Boys, Bon Jovi, and The Cranberries were your jam." It was a great era, despite the fact that I was kid back then, I liked it.

"I like Backstreet Boys."

"I like The Cranberries, they're good."

I saw the mall ahead, "Oh good, we're here."

I parked on the nearest unoccupied space in the parking lot, stopped the engines, and unloaded ourselves from the car before locking it.

We entered the mall, and of course, many people were there. All of them carrying their kids, or shopping bags. I look at Anna, "So, let's split up. You buy your gifts, I buy mine, and then we meet up at Starbucks around..." I glance down on my phone screen, it was 3:40 PM. "6:30 PM, sounds good?"

"Good idea! I'll text you."

"Be safe, okay?"

She shot me a warm smile, "I will, you too."

I patted her head, "Now, run along, kid." We both chuckled, and left our places to find perfect gifts for our friends.

My first stop was the jewelry store, the store that every girl likes. Except me, because I'm not a fan of super huge jewelries. I glance around, and something caught my eye.

It was pendants, but exceptional ones. The first one lined up was a golden sun, the second one was a snowman, the third one was a pink music note, the fourth one was a book, the fifth one was a skull, and the last one was a tiny tooth pendant.

The last two pendants weirded me out, but I would like to buy the first two pendants. One of the store employees approached me with a smile, "Would you like to buy them, ma'am?"

I smile back at her, "I would like to buy two pendants, the one with the golden sun and the snowman."

The employee frowned a little, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't buy the only two. These pendants are a whole set."

Well, if that's the case, I could just make the last four pendants be extra gifts. "Oh okay, I'll just buy the whole set."

The employee smiled again, "Right away, ma'am! Should I wrap them all up?"

I smiled, "Yes, thank you."

"Please wait here, ma'am."

The employee left me with one last smile and nod, and made her way. I checked my phone, it was 4:40 PM. No calls or texts. Who am I expecting to call or message me? Anna, of course. Not some friends like... Jack or... Tadashi. Well, maybe, but I don't know why.

Every single thought about one of them doesn't even make any sense for me. They or one of them just randomly pops in my head, like I randomly remembered something then they come next.

"It comes with a free wooden bracelet, here you go, ma'am! Please head to the cashier to pay for it."

Good thing the employee snapped the heck out of me. I smiled and thanked the employee as I grabbed the shopping bag, and went to the cashier, paid for it, and went to the department store.

I went to the side of men's clothing, and chose some sweaters. Sweaters for... Tadashi... and... Jack... and all of my other male friends. I saw a poster that said buy three sweaters, and get two for free. So, extra gifts again, I guess.

Red for Tadashi, blue for Jack, brown for Hiccup, and randomly picking green and maroon without major reasons. I went to the cashier, asked to wrap it all and paid for it, and went to the third floor of the mall.

The floor where technology and toys resides, perfect for my three intelligent friends, Hiccup, Hiro, and Tadashi. Instead of going to the tech store, I just went to the toy store.

Since I'm friends with nerds, as Hiro labeled himself and Tadashi, I should just give them simple toys to play with. Because, really, I don't know what to give these three damn geniuses.

I bought a cubebot and a Japanese pocket puzzle for Hiro, acrobots for Tadashi, lightsaber for Hiccup, and a zombie shark swimming in the air for Flynn. Why would I give Flynn a zombie shark that swims in the air? Because I know he would be weirded out in the first few seconds, then later he's enjoying the heck out of it.

I paid for the toys I bought and asked to gift wrap all before going to the first floor, and went inside a store that sells equipment and gears for everything.

I bought horse reins for Merida, and reindeer reins for Kristoff. I paid for it, and surprisingly, two purchases of reins gives me a free wooden boomerang. I kindly asked them to wrap them as gifts, and went to Starbucks with all these shopping bags on my hands.

I texted Anna that I'm chilling off at Starbucks, and ordered two hot chocolate coffees partnered with doughnuts and sandwiches.

Anna and the order I made arrived exactly together, she sat down across me let all the shopping bags plop down to the ground.

"So many people, too many sales." She sighed as she ate a doughnut, looks like someone got tired of Christmas shopping.

I chuckled, "After this, we go home. I'm kind of tired too. We could do our grocery tomorrow."

She nodded, then followed by a yawn, I chuckled again, "Come on, let's just take this out and go home."

I kindly called one of the staff to take it out, and gave me our hot chocolates in paper cups and our doughnuts and sandwiches in a paper bag.

Anna gave me a lazy thumb up, and lifted all her shopping bags. I followed suit, and went to the parking lot. I unlocked the car and opened the trunk, and dumped every shopping bag we had before closing it.

I started the car engines as we sat at our seats, I backed up and drive away. Anna played my playlist, and dozed off afterwards after the first song. The second song of the playlist came on,

 _If I don't say this now, I will surely break_

I liked this song, because of its melody and rhythm. And now, because of its meaning. The first line says it all. If you bottle up something that you want to say to the person, it'll break you.

Because, of course, you held it too long. You need to let it go, but instead of letting it go, you held it. And what happened? It broke you because it wanted to burst out, but there was no exit, that's why it broke you, simple as that.

Songs have meanings, well... some good songs only. It may be deep or not, helpful or not, comforting or not, but it depends on how you feel it. Or how you listen or understand it, because that's how it works for me.

You don't even need to visualize it, you just need to feel it... to realize it. Just like love.

Ah, love, the worst and best part of life.

From my observation of Anna's love life, the worst part of love are _falling in_ love and _falling out_ of love. Falling in love because you'll know that this person's not gonna catch you, and falling out of love because you don't see the person you've fallen in love with anymore.

From my observation, again, the best part of love, I guess, is being in love. Well, you feel loved, of course. That's the only thing I know, because I never had any relationships or experiences with love.

And that weird dream last night... is haunting me.

It makes me feel awful to choose. The one I choose will be happy because he won my heart, and the other one will be sad and broken-hearted. And then guilt will eat me away.

I'm glad that dream ended before I got to say something, because I will not choose.

I don't want to choose, because I'm...scared _._

I'm scared to choose.

I'm afraid to break someone's heart.

I'd rather break mine, instead of Jack's or Tadashi's.

 **A/N: Sorry for the mistakes and errors. I know, what a filler. Remember that scene Elsa doesn't want to hurt anyone? Yeah, I remember that. XD**

 **SONG CREDITS TO STEVE PERRY AND THE FRAY!**

 **I'M SORRY FOR THOSE GIFTS XD Cubebot - a wooden bot, Acrobots - magnetic thing-a-majig I searched at google, Swimming Zombie Shark - I know some people watch Pewds and you get dis.**

 **I watched some random Jelsa vid, and came across a beautifully edited video that made me fangirl and my OTP feels go higher. Search it up, "Jack & Elsa - Frozen Guardian", its bgm is Higher by Erik Grönwall.**

 **It was so beautiful that I died inside XD**

 **Annon17:** Can I take that as a compliment? XD

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked, and followed the story! I'm glad that you guys liked this, it makes me happy like a puppy saw a flower (lol)**

 **And always, please leave a like, follow, or review if you liked this one! Thanks again~! :D**

 _Have a nice day~_


	10. Merry Resignation

**A/N: I'm speeding things up. Chuga chuga choo choo bear wid dis second longest chapter of dis story. The dancing scenes on this is based on the music video of Baby It's Cold Outside by Idina Menzel & Michael Buble. Play it as a bgm too yknow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own all of these characters, and the song below. All of them belong to Disney, DreamWorks, and Pixar. And the song belongs to Idina Menzel.**

I opened the passenger's door, "Anna," I said as I shook her shoulder, "Wake up, we're home."

She stirred and snuggled her knees, she snored, "I'm up... I'm up."

I quietly giggled at her, "Come on, Anna, your chocolate bed is waiting for you in your room."

She smiles with eyes still closed, "Really?"

I want to burst out of laughter, but I won't because I could blackmail her with this. I put my hand in front of her, "Yeah, now, take my hand."

"Yay, okay." She said, and blindly tried to grasp my hand. I held my fits of laughter, sleepy Anna is like a drunk Anna, well, _if_ she ever gets drunk.

After failing so many times, I grabbed her hand and carried her in a supporting manner all the way to her room. I gently laid her down on the bed, and tucked her with a blanket.

With one last glance, I left her room and went back to the car to grab all the shopping bags, and drop it all in the living room. The christmas tree isn't up yet, since it's kind of hard to do it alone, we could just set it up tomorrow.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and took a short bath, and immediately plopped down on the bed. Darkness consuming my vision as I close my eyes, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **(~)**

I should probably go now, so later I could be lazy and what not. What time is it? I tried to feel my phone on my side desk, and grabbed it when I felt it. With eyes slightly open, I checked the time, it's 10:30 AM. Yeah, I should probably go now.

I sat up and glanced at the window, it was snowing outside. The road might be slippery, but I'm up, might as well be cautious while driving and get down at the supermarket.

I took a warm shower, and wore a hoodie, pants, and sneakers. Why bother dressing up if it's only grocery shopping? It's too early to get dressed up in a snowy day.

I grabbed my phone, car keys, wallet, and went downstairs, and ate a sandwich while going to the car. I started the car engines, and drove away to the nearest fastfood restaurant and supermarket.

After I parked in the supermarket's parking lot, I went inside and walked around for an hour or two, grabbing everything we need for the party, before going back home and dropping every perishable and non-perishable goods in the kitchen, and putting the take-out breakfast on the table for Anna.

I went to the living room and comfortably laid on the couch while watching movies in the television, and Anna came down with her wild hair to the living room and bid me a good morning while going to the kitchen.

After she ate her breakfast, she sat down next to me with a smile and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

I look up at her with a smile, "I would love to, but we have to set up the tree."

Her smile dropped, "Fine, you fuddy-duddy. I'll just take a shower." Then she left and went upstairs to her room.

I turned the TV off, and turned on the stereo and connected my phone, and played my tunes while I went to the storage room to fetch all the christmas-y things we need to set.

I placed every box on the living room, and Anna, who's fresh from the shower, helped me. We dusted off some dust on the tree before setting it up on the living room, and began dusting the ornaments before placing it on the tree.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Hmm?" I hummed as I placed a Santa Claus ornament on the tree.

"Hiro told me that they'll be joining the party."

"Yeah, they will."

"Did Tadashi messaged you?"

"Well, technically, he called me."

"Really? When?" She instantly sounded like she's excited.

I glanced at her, "The day me and Jack worked together."

"Oh.. okay.." Then she mumbled something,

"What was that?"

She laughs awkwardly, "Oh! Nothing, nothing, just excited."

She's planning something, I can feel it.

"Done!" Anna said as she backed away from the tree, and crossed her arms as she observed her ornamenting skills.

"You forgot the star on top." I giggled as I picked up the star ornament, and placed it on the top of the tree.

I stepped back from the tree, and observed it, "Well, it's pretty good. I guess we're done here." I look at her, "Want some hot chocolate?"

She brightly smiled at me, "Yes!"

We went to the kitchen, I prepared some hot chocolate, and gave the other mug to Anna. We took a sip on our own mugs, and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Are you excited for the party, Anna?" I said before I sipped on my mug.

"Yes, of course! Last year, Tadashi and Hiro didn't come, but now, they will! And with their friends too! Hey, how about Jack? ls he going to join us?"

"Yeah, I invited him. I messaged him that he could bring his friends too."

"Really? That's great! Our Christmas party will be a blast! This is gonna be awesome!"

I chuckled at her excitement, "Slow down, Anna. There are three more days before we could party. Now, let's put our gifts under the tree."

She stood up, "Way ahead of you, sister." Then ran up to her room. Hah, like a kid as always.

I walked back to my room, and labeled every gift with the person's name I'll be giving to. I heard a muffled thud outside, and Anna's voice saying that she's okay. I chuckled to myself, and placed every gift back to the shopping bags, and carried it all the way downstairs.

I disposed all of the shopping bags after me and Anna placed every gift we have under the tree, and sat nearby the fireplace.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you wish for this Christmas?"

"Hmm... wait, let me think about that."

What do I wish for? Nothing, I guess. I have it all, well... maybe. I have my sister and friends who loves me for who I am. There's nothing more to wish for. I'm just...happy and contented with what I have. I'll just wish for more happiness for everyone, and me.

"I wish for this Christmas is for everyone to have more happiness in life, and me too, of course."

"More happiness in life? Is your life insufficient with happiness?"

I chuckled as I gaze at her, "My life's overloading with happiness, Anna, because I have you and our friends too, and I'm very satisfied with that. What I meant is I wish that our happiness would increase and increase everytime in our lives. Now that I told you my wish, what's yours?"

She smiles in realization of my explanation, "Oh... now I get it! More happiness to come! Mine is...hm..just like yours, I guess. But! I wish more of the happiness for you!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, besides the fact that you're my sister, and my former legal guardian, I want you to have more happiness than anyone has. Because you worked hard for everything. You took care of me, and ran the company after you graduated college. You did all of that... all by yourself, and I believe that you deserve more because of what you did."

I can't even say a word. I just stared at her, and felt my eyes starting to water. Holding back my tears, I smiled at her as I open my arms. She smiled back and scooted closer to me, pulling her into a hug.

After we broke the hug, she said something that made me question my life, "I want you to have more happiness in life, including love."

"Love? I have love, of course. I have love from you and our friends. What love do I not have?"

"A love for a significant other, Elsa."

"Significant other? But I have no one in my mind, or in my heart, right now."

"You're just saying that right now, but when you fall in love, I'm telling you, you'll be more happy than yesterday."

"I can't even find the right guy with all these papers and stuff."

"In the right time, in the right place, AND in the right moment, the right man for you will come."

"I guess I'll just have to wait for that right day. Come on, let's sleep early."

We stood up, and Anna went to the kitchen to wash the mugs while I put the fire out. After that, we bid each other good night and went to our own rooms.

I immediately plopped down on the bed as I closed my door. Staring at the white ceiling, thinking about what my little all grown-up sister said. For me, love is...I don't know, scary, I guess.

I close my eyes, darkness encasing my vision. Drifting off to sleep...with the thought of love.

 **(~)**

Christmas Eve passed by, and Christmas day dropped in. Me and Anna woke up early, so we could start early too. Preparing and cooking, nicely setting everything, and Kristoff came around midmorning and kindly helped us.

Morning and afternoon quickly went by, and evening quickly came too. Me and Anna are all dressed up, everything is perfectly setted up. All we're waiting for is everyone.

The doorbell rang, and I went to the front door. I reached for the door knob with my hand shaking, what am I nervous for? Damn it.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door to see...

Tadashi.

Plus Hiro, and four people who I don't know. Tadashi smiled at me and opened his arms, I went in for a hug. We broke the hug, and invited them inside.

The three people wowed in amazement, the two men and the tall woman. The short-haired woman quietly wowed as she looked around.

"The inside's more awesome than the outside!" The shaggy-haired man said to the bearded man.

Tadashi chuckled and turned to me, "These are my friends. This one's Ethel." He said as he pointed his thumb to the short-haired woman, she shook hands with me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elsa." I delightfully said.

"Nice to meet you too. The real name is Leiko in Japanese, and Ethel in English, but you can call me GoGo, or you can call me whatever you like."

"Can I call you GoGo? I feel more comfortable calling you that."

"It's fine with me." She blew her chewing gum, and smiled at me as it popped, and then looked around. Well, she's...nice.

"This one's Honey." Tadashi said as he pointed to the tall woman with long blonde hair.

Honey gladly shook hands with me, kissed my cheeks, and hugged me, "But you can call me Honey or Lemon, or just Honey Lemon! Happy to finally meet you, Elsa! Tadashi here has been talk-"

"Okay! Let's move on to my man friends." He interrupted Honey in midsentence, and pulled me along with him. I look back at Honey, and she just winked at me. What the heck was that all about? Tadashi's being weird. Well, what can I say? He's been weird since college.

"This shaggy looking man is Fred!" Tadashi said as he patted the back of this Fred.

"Pleasure to meet you, milady." Fred said as he shortly bowed, "Awesome house you got here. Do you have any secret passages?"

I smiled at his creativeness, "Maybe."

"Oh! You do have one! I'll try to find it right now!"

Me and Tadashi chuckled as he left, and Tadashi pointed out his thumb to the brawny bearded man, "Lastly, that's Damon, but you can call him Wasabi."

"Hey, Wasabi!" He called out, and this Wasabi came to us, "Meet Elsa."

We shook hands, "Nice to meet you, Elsa. My name's Damon, but you can call me Wasabi if you're more comfortable with that."

What an out of this world nickname, "Nice to meet you too... Wasabi. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Let me guess, why my nickname is Wasabi?"

I nervously nodded. I suddenly regret asking him about his nickname.

"I got that nickname because I spilled wasabi on my shirt. But I tell them everytime that it was just a _one_ _time_ thing, yet they still call me Wasabi. So, I just went with the flow." He nodded as to excuse himself, and I smiled in reply.

I giggled as he was out of earshot, and looked up at Tadashi with a smile, "So, what's your nickname?"

He smiled, "My nickname? I don't have one. Fred just gave them all the nicknames. Me and Fred only have our own names."

I nudged him with my elbow, "Hey, that's unfair."

He laughed, "No, it's not."

 _*ding dong*_

I smiled at Tadashi, "I'll just get that." He nodded in return, and I left him to fetch the door.

I opened the door to see Rapunzel smiling at me, "Rapunzel!"

I smiled at the sight of her, "Elsa!" We smashed into each other, hugging each other tightly.

"Ahem."

I broke the hug to search for the fake coughing sound, which came from Eugene at the back.

"Hey there, my cousin-in-law! Don't worry, I missed you too. Come on inside!"

We went inside, and everyone interacted with each other. Anna talking to Hiro and GoGo, Kristoff talking to Wasabi, Eugene or Flynn talking to Fred and Honey, and Rapunzel talking to Tadashi.

The doorbell rang again, and I came to see Merida with Hiccup and his fiance, Astrid. We hugged each other, and I invited them to come inside.

We're almost complete, all that's left is for...Jack, and his friends too.

Fifteen minutes after Hiccup arrived, the doorbell rang. I went to the front door and twisted the door knob to see a familiar smiling face, Jack. Plus two people behind him.

"Jack, I'm so glad you came! And you brought your friends with you too! Come on inside, everyone's here."

We went inside, and everyone has smiles on their faces while talking to one another, including mine too.

"Hey, Elsa." Jack called out, I turned around to face him.

I smile at him, "What is it?"

He smiles, "Let me introduce you to my friends, this one's Tia." He said as he pointed to the woman with extensions.

Tia happily shook hands with me, and hugged me, "You can call me Tooth! And you and your teeth are very beautiful! And your teeth are white as snow, just like Jack's! Nice to finally meet you, Elsa! Jack's been talk-"

"Talking about how your teeth are very white!" He laughs awkwardly, "S-she's a dentist, and she has a love for teeth. That's why she gets very excited when she sees clean and white teeth. And this one's Bunny, Tooth's husband and my friend too. Elsa, meet Bunny. Bunny, meet Elsa." He said as he pointed to the tall man next to Tooth.

We shook hands, "Nice to meet you, lass. The name's Edmund Aster B. Jackman." Aster said with a thick Australian accent.

I look back and forth from Jack then to Aster, "Where did the... nickname came from?"

Jack smiled brightly as he gazes at an annoyed Aster looking back at him, "Ah! That came from his middle name, Bunnymund! I gave that to him because of his middle name, and his weird obsession with carrots too."

I giggled, "Don't worry, Aster, I won't judge. I heard some weird nicknames too."

Aster smirks at me, "Well, you get used to it. You can call me Bunny too."

I smile at him and nodded thanks. I excused myself from them to talk to Anna to tell everyone that we could begin now.

Anna nodded at me, and announced to everyone that we could begin doing whatever we like because we're complete. Well, all of us went to the dining table to get some food and ate at the living room while watching movies.

Everyone said that the food was delicious, and Rapunzel asked me if I made the chocolate cake, and I told her that Anna made the cake and I just assisted her on baking. Rapunzel's jaw dropped, and I laughed so hard that my cheeks hurt, then she didn't believe me so she went to Anna.

After that wonderful dinner, some of us went to the living room to watch movies, and the others went to the game room.

While connecting the stereo to the TV, I accidentally turned on the FM Radio, and I heard the dj was going to play a song called "Baby It's Cold Outside."

Tadashi called out to me, "Hey Elsa, still remember those dance steps?"

After all these years, he still remembers that musical play. The play we portrayed as one of the lovers walking in a hotel lobby on a snowy day that suddenly bursts into a song. I still remember the day that I got the part, and they told me that Tadashi was my partner.

Of course, I was shocked and happy. I was shocked because I didn't know that he auditioned for the play, and happy because I know who my partner is.

I posed just like in the play, "Just like yesterday's rehearsal, Tadashi. But this time, we're not going to sing."

In front me, he followed suit, "It's alright, let's just pretend that I just sound like Michael Buble because you sound just like Idina."

"I really can't stay," I mouthed as we sidestepped, and he mouthed the title itself as he smiles at me.

I turn my back at him with a smile, "I gotta go away,"

He appeared at my side looking up at me, "But baby it's cold outside."

We face each other, "This evening has been-"

"Hoping that you'd drop in,"

"So very nice,"

He holds my hand as I put the other on his shoulder, and his other hand on my waist, "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

We danced around, "My mother will start to worry."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor,"

He points his head to the fireplace, "Listen to that fireplace roar,"

I back away from him, "So really I'd better scurry,"

He takes my both of my hands, "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

We backed at each other, pretending that someone handed us a wine glass, "But maybe just a half a drink more!"

"I'll put some records on while pour,"

We circled each other, "The neighbors might think,"

"Baby, it's bad out there." Then he winked at me, just like in the play.

"Say, was that a wink?"

"No cabs to be had out there,"

I stepped backwards as he stepped forward, "I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight now,"

"To break this spell,"

We stop as he pinches my hair, "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

We sidestepped as we circle each other, "I oughta get home for dinner,"

"Mind if I move in closer?"

We spun around, and then I chase him away "Now it's time for me to cast you aside,"

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

I walk away, "I really can't stay,"

He takes my hand, and twirls me, "Baby, don't hold out."

We both mouthed the title itself.

I face him, "I simply must go,"

He taps my shoulder, "Baby it's cold outside,"

I walk away from him, "So thanks for the show!" He appears at my side, pouting as he said the title.

I chuckled, "The welcome has been-"

"How lucky that you dropped in,"

"So nice and warm,"

He takes my hand, and spins me around, "Look out the window at that storm,"

I point at Anna, "My sister will be suspicious,"

"Gosh, your lips look delicious."

I point at Hiro, "My brother will be there at the door,"

"Waves upon the tropical shore,"

Even though she's my cousin, I point at Rapunzel, "My maiden aunt's mind is vicious,"

"Gosh, your lips are delicious."

I back away from his arms, "But maybe just another dance more!"

Tadashi pretended that his smile fell, "Never such a blizzard before."

I walk away from him again, "I gotta get home,"

He grabs my hand as he points at the window, "Baby, you'll freeze out there."

I put my hand in front of him, "Say, lend me a coat?"

He pats my knees, "It's up to your knees out there,"

I touch his arm in an affectionate way, "You've really been grand,"

He removes my hand from his arm, and holds it, "I feel when I touch your hand,"

I let go of his hand, "But don't you see?"

He turns his back at me, "How can you this thing to me?"

I leaned on his back with mine, "There's bound to be a talk tomorrow,"

He glances at me, "Think of my life long sorrow,"

"At least there will be plenty implied,"

"If you caught pneumonia and died,"

We turned around to face each other, and hold each others hand, "I really can't stay,"

"Get over that old out!"

We both say, "Baby it's cold, baby it's cold outside!"

He twirls me around, and grabs my back as I bend backwards to the ground. I shifted my head to his face while smiling, he was smiling too. Warm brown eyes sparkling, perfectly lined teeth showing.

Then I realized that we're not alone when I heard applauses, Tadashi lifted me. I stood up straight with a small smile and slightly bowed to everyone, the nerd beside me smiling all around.

After that random musical number, we all agreed to give out all the gifts. All of us gave each other gifts, and all my extra gifts was given to Tadashi and Jack's friends. Luckily, they liked it too. They also gave me gifts, because Tadashi and Jack told them so. I just glared at the two men, and laughed.

After that, we all sat down to watch movies. Halfway through the end of the movie, I excused myself to the backyard. Cold December air hitting me as I went to the backyard, and sat on the cold wooden floor.

The moon shining brightly as I stare at it, and suddenly, it began snowing. But it was just light snow.

"Liking the cold air are we?"

I tilted my head to see who it was, it was Tadashi.

"Mind if I join you?"

I smiled at him, and patted the floor. He sat beside me, and looked up to the bright moon with snow falling all over us. Silence embracing the both of us.

After a few minutes, he broke the deafening silence, "Elsa, I need to tell you something."

I nervously look at him, "What is it?"

He looks down to the almost snowy ground, "I'm...I'm resigning."

Whatever reason this may be, I'll understand. "...Why?"

He looks at me, "I told you that I was inventing, right?"

I nodded in reply.

"Alistair Krei wants to hire me."

My jaw dropped, "Krei? As in the owner of Krei Tech? The owner of one of the biggest technology company in the world?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, that guy."

I smiled at him, "Oh my gosh, Tadashi, go for it! This could be your biggest break! This is your chance!"

He returns my smile, "I'm happy that you support my decision."

"Of course! Why would I not? Whatever you choose, I'll respect it and be happy because you're happy."

He chuckled, "I've been beating myself over and over again on what would I say to you. But it turns out, you even pushed me to the decision. Arigatou gozaimasu, Elsa-chan."

I giggled, "Dou itashimashite, Tadashi-kun."

We laughed at that for a few seconds before calming down. He spoke up again, staring into my eyes.

"Elsa, I've another thing to say to you, and... I've been wanting to tell you this."

I gulped nervously, "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, his face framed with seriousness, his warm brown eyes staring straight at my ice blue ones.

"I want to date you."

 **A/N: Kill me now. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, and for the long chapter.**

 **"Arigatou gozaimasu" means "thank you" in English, and "Dou itashimashite" means "You're welcome"**

 **Any comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Sacrificing my blood to Lucius?**

 **Jelsa fan123:** Thanks! :)

 **Guest #1:** North and Sandy are Jack's uncles, but I'll try to insert them in the future chapters. The skull necklace was for GoGo, because I read on the Disney wikia that she likes punk rock, so yeah. XD But I set aside the gift giving details and went ahead to the main idea of my brain, because it felt like it would be too slow if I picked on every detail.

 **Guest #2:** But Tadelsa ruled over in this chapter *laughs evilly

 **Guest14:** I'm sorry if you don't like my answer, but... my answer is no. I've been thinking about that lately, but decided against it because it would seem to be out of character for Tadashi. But I would save that in my future stories, well if I survive on this one. But thanks for suggesting and reviewing though! I really appreciate it. :)

 **To the new people out there: If you enjoyed the story, pls leave a review, follow, or like! I really appreciate it, thanks!**

 **I guess I'll update twice a week or so, but let's just see.**

 **Thanks again, guys!**

 _Have a nice day~_


	11. Anneliese Arendelle

**ahahahahahaha**

One year has passed.

I keep repeating that on my head.

One year has passed since Tadashi resigned from the company.

One year has passed since Tadashi told me what he wanted to say for a long time ago.

One year has passed since I...said what I needed to say.

I lean my head on the chair as I stare up at the blue ceiling, and remember how his eyes gave off a melancholy vibe when I said those words.

 _"...Tadashi...I'm so sorry, but... I'm not interested in those kinds of things right now."_

I remember how he immediately covered his instant sadness with fake joyfulness, and it made me regret what I said.

 _"Oh...t-that's okay, I'm fine with that, I respect your decision. It's just that...I really liked you for a long time, and...and it feels so good to finally tell you that. It feels like the weight I'm carrying on my shoulders, suddenly vanished when I told you what I feel."_

 _I place my hand on his shoulder, "Tadashi..."_

 _He looks at me, and gives me a smile, "Thank you. Thank you for...gently turning me down. I guess I'm not the perfect match for you, and the same goes for me too, which gives us more time to find the right person. I hope this sudden confession of mine doesn't ruin our friendship or changes anything and make things awkward."_

 _I chuckle, "No, no, of course not. No matter what happens, you will always be my friend."_

 _I spread my arms out as I smile, "C'mere, you big nerd, give me a warm hug."_

That hug. I will never forget that hug, and I'll never forget what he said when we were hugging each other.

 _"If one of us found the right person, let's tell each other, okay?"_

Until today I kept on thinking, what if I lied and said that I like him back, only because I didn't want to break his heart? That friendly hug would turn into a romantic one on his side, and a guilty one on mine.

If I did that, instead of being single right now, I would be in a relationship with him. A relationship composed of guilt and lies, only in my perspective. He would be my first to every little thing in relationships, and the guilt would eat me everyday.

Just thinking about it makes me feel bad, and hate myself.

 _*beep*_

"Miss Elsa?"

I slightly leaned forward to the intercom, "Yes?"

"Overland Corporation is on the phone line, and they want to have a meeting with you around 3 PM. Are you fine with that?"

It's been a year since I last saw him, and he just randomly calls up for a meeting?

"Tell them I can't make it, and that I'll have someone to represent me there."

Surprise, surprise, Frost.

"Right away, ma'am."

 _*beep*_

I glance at my watch, 1:30 PM. Hmm, I think Belle should be done talking to that person who called from Overland by now, I press the speak button on the intercom, "Hey Belle, are you done talking to Overland Corporation?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did the person left an address for their building?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can you send it to my phone?"

"Right away, ma'am."

 _*bzzt bzzt*_

"Got it. Thanks, Belle."

"No problem, ma'am."

I let go of the button, and grabbed my phone as I lean back on the chair. I checked the address of the building, huh, it's kind of far from here. I should probably go now, traffic could be in every corner right now because it's summer.

I grabbed my stuff before I went to my car, and drove away to the Overland Corporation. After driving for an hour, I parked at the nearest spot to the entrance, and went inside.

I told the receptionist that I was the representative that Arendelle Industries sent, and she asked me what my name was, and I panicky thought of a random name. Because of that, I stutteringly told her my name is Anneliese.

What can I say? I was panicking inside, so I thought of some Barbie movie. Even though she was a little bit suspicious about me, she led me to the meeting room to wait for 'Mr. Frost.'

I sat on the chair near the end of the table, and spun myself around like a child. I immediately halted when I instantly heard the door open, it almost scared the lights out of me. Good thing that the chair's back is facing the door.

"Yeah, yeah, Hiccup, I'll attend the meeting tomorrow _and_ not sent any representatives or whatsoever. Gotta go now, I have a meeting with Elsa's representative. Okay, bye!"

I immediately fished some papers in my bag, and hold it in front of my face, pretending to observe and think about the content's of these papers.

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for taking so long, Miss Anneliese."

I inwardly cleared my throat, and did my best high-pitched voice, "Oh no, it's alright, Mr. Frost, I just arrived a while ago."

I heard him plop down on his chair, "...Okay, let's get down to business. But first, can you...remove those papers in front of your face?"

Think, Elsa, think. Crap, what should I say? What do I do? Intense coughing or huge pimples all over my face? No, he doesn't care about looks, so...intense coughing it is.

"I'm very...so...rry, Mr. F-Frost, but...I have...a violent...cough...that I...j-just held...a w-while ago...when you..entered, a-and I...don't have any... mask or h-hanky that could...cover my mouth..." I said while I coughed violently in every word that left my lips.

"Oh...okay then. If you have the need to cough, just cough and I'll stop speaking, and when you're done coughing, I'll resume what I was saying. Is that okay with you?"

Wait, what? He fell for it? He fell for it! Good job, me! And he's just gonna let me interrupt him? "B-but sir, it would be rude of me to interrupt you."

"It's totally okay for me, it's for the good of your health, cough it out. Okay...I called for a meeting because I have a proposal for your boss. A partnership proposal. Since it's summer, some people want to beat the heat, and where do they go? They either go to the mall, beach, or ice rinks. Arendelle Indus-"

Ha, coughing intensifies.

"Are you done coughing?"

Wow, he sounds like he's concerned. I coughed a little more before I say yes.

"Okay. Arendelle Industries provides 90% of the ice and skates here in New York, including other cities and countries, because of its fine quality and durability. That is why I'm proposing a business partnership agreement. Over-"

I feel so bad for coughing.

"Still okay?" I give him a thumbs up.

He slid a paper on my side, "Okay. Overland Corporation provides 90% of everything related to hockey, well, except for the skates. So, if Elsa signs the proposal, both of the company's income will boost. Because ice and hockey, you know the drill. Please pass this information and this contract to Elsa. It has been very nice to meet you, Anneliese, even though I can't see your face. Hey, I have a question."

I grabbed the contract he slid across the table, "What is it?" Damn, this high-pitched voice is killing my throat.

"How do you...win a woman's heart like your boss?

Woah there, Jack Frost. You shouldn't be asking that to my employees. Well, _if_ I really sent someone here. Hmm, how does someone win my heart?

"Uhm...that someone should be a gentleman, and he should be hardworking, caring, loving, kind-hearted, and fun. Just like her."

He chuckles, "You know what? You really adore your boss. That's why I like her, but don't tell her that."

But you just told me. Me, Elsa. I felt my face heat up. Jack, why do you always do this to me? If he finds out that I'm pretending to be someone else, this would be awkward.

I immediately stood up, "I should probably go now. Lovely to meet you too, and thank you very much for your time, Mr. Frost. Goodbye!"

Papers still in front of my face, I slightly bowed at him, and quickly turned around and walked away from him. Halfway through the door, he called me, "Hey Anneliese, you forgot your bag."

Damn it. I quickly walked back to him and grabbed my bag. Still facing papers, I slowly backed away from him as I say, "Again, thank you so m-"

Shit, one of my heels broke. I close my eyes as I immediately braced myself for the impact of the carpeted ground, but felt myself being stopped from falling.

I slowly open my eyes to see deep blue irises staring back at me with shock. Ta-da, behind the papers, Anneliese magically turns into Elsa.

"Elsa?" He whispered with confusion.

I give him a wry smile,

"Surprise?"

 **Yeah, yeah, stop whining. Don't hate on the TadElsa ship, and let your JElsa feels rejoice yah.**

 **The Atlantean:** Thanks for kindly pointing out my mistakes and errors on the last chapter, after I read your review I immediately edited it. :) I know that courting is a bit old fashioned, because I thought of Elsa as a traditional person. Like marriage first before having babies (wat xD), and before going into a relationship, the boy needs to court the girl for how many years/months depending on the girl. And if the girl says yes, yay relationship. And yes! There will be a Tadashi/Honey ship, I like it too. On GoGo's real name, I saw on the Disney wikia(?) that the voice actress of GoGo said Ethel was GoGo's real name, then I saw BH6 wikia that it was Leiko. And then I realized I could just pretend that she's half Japanese, so I just changed it to Leiko Tanaka being her real name, and Ethel being her other name. Again, thank you so much for kindly pointing my mistakes, and for being one of my favorite authors. Plus, for being the light that guides me all the way and for being my senpai. :D

 **SureSnowflake:** he's right hir *pokes your heart*

 **12:** over there *points to the whole story above*

 **Guest14:** Of course! Thanks for leaving a review and suggesting the idea too. I really appreciate it. :)

 **M.A:** I hab no idea wat u talkin bout XD just kidding. Yeah, I know, you were looking for JElsa, I know. So, here ya go!

 **jelsa 1231:** Hey, don't hate on TadElsa. Hate me, the author! XD lol just kidding

 **OoPoPcAnDy:** A little bit of TadElsa drama in yo life, yeah

 **Miki Fubiki:** Shocking, isn't it? XD

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you enjoyed this one, go ahead and leave a review, like or follow! I really appreciate it, and it really makes me happy too! :)**

 **Stay awesome, mi prends!**

 _Have a nice day~_


	12. Anxiety and Conversations

**A/N: pls don't kill me i'm sorry for the late update, and for the errors and mistakes below. Enjoy!**

"I can explain what I said a while ago, I promise!" He said after he helps me stand still in my broken heel.

I awkwardly laugh at him, "Oh no, no, you don't have to."

"No, no, Elsa, please let me explain, I don't want this to ruin everything. What I mea-"

"But Ja-"

He shortly places his hand in front of my face, "Wait, let me finish. What I meant is that I like you...like your employees admire you."

Wait, what? "Oh..."

I thought he likes me...in a different way. I thought that he likes me...in a _romantic_ way. With that thought, half of me was feeling happy, and I was feeling butterflies on my stomach. The other half was feeling unassertive and anxious, because negative thoughts were entering my mind, and I don't want to like him.

I gaze at the ground while negative thoughts were talking on my mind, saying that I'm not good enough for him, I don't deserve him, and the one that really sealed the deal for the anxious part of me is the thought of him liking someone else. Or him being with someone else.

Maybe I'm scared, maybe I'm scared to like him. Maybe because of what happened to Anna with Hans. What if Jack is bad news like Hans, but secretly hiding it from me? Just like what Hans did to Anna. Damn it, Elsa, stop jumping to conclusions.

"...Elsa?"

I dismissed my conclusions and thoughts, I look at him, "W-what is it?"

His face and voice filled with concern, "You spaced out for a minute, did I say something wrong?"

I want to hit myself, because of overthinking all of these things made him worry. I feign a happy smile, "Oh no, no, nothing's wrong. It just took me a moment...to take in what you said."

He slowly smiles at me, "Yeah...I'm sorry about shocking you with that, but you shocked me too. Y'know, being a representative that you, Elsa, sent."

I faked a laugh, "Yeah, I just wanted to surprise you, because the last time we saw each other was on Christmas night."

His smile instantly changed after I said Christmas day. His smile isn't happy anymore, it changed into a thin smile. But why? Did something happen that night?

"Yeah, I know, it's been a long time since we last saw each other. Hey, wanna have some late lunch or are you gonna head back to your office?" He asked. He instantly changed the topic, too.

I hid my suspicion with a smile, "I was about to drive back, but you caught me, so...late lunch it is."

His natural smile came back, "Great! Now, shall we?" He held out his arm to me, I just looked at it, and looked up at him. Heck no, every employee here will think that he's in a relationship with an employee of Arendelle Industries. With freaking Arendelle representative, 'Anneliese'.

"We are _not_ linking arms, Jack."

His face framed with confusion, "But why? It's just a harmless gesture of being a gentleman."

Yeah, gentleman. You're only doing this because I mentioned it a while ago. "Your employees know that I'm 'Anneliese', the 'representative' of Arendelle Industries."

"So, what about it?"

Damn it, Jack. Why do I have to state the obvious here? I don't even know where to start. You know what? I'm just gonna directly say it to him.

"It means that if your employees saw you being all close-y and link-y arms with a company's representative, it's either they'll think you're flirting with me or they'll think that I'm...that I-I'm your girlfriend." Crap, I stuttered.

His face changed into a realizing expression, what the heck did I say that made him realize something? "...Oh...y-yeah, you're right."

Suddenly I hear a phone ringing, Jack excused himself and went outside. I sit on the nearest chair, and spun myself around.

I can't help but think, think about what I just witnessed with the sudden changes of facial expressions a while ago. The thin smile, and the perceiving expression. What the heck did I say? What made him react like that?

My chair slowly stopped spinning, my eyes staring at the brown double doors as I completely stop.

I heard two fast knocks before the door opened, Jack showing up with an apologetic look.

"Hey Elsa, I'm sorry, but I need to postpone our late lunch break. Hiccup called and he said that we have a board meeting right now."

I slowly stood up, conscious of the broken heel, and kindly smile at him, "It's alright, we could have it next time."

"I'm really sorry, Elsa. Since you're heading back to your office, and I need to be at Berk, let's go downstairs together." He smiles...unnaturally.

My suspicion begins to rise again. What are you hiding, Jack? I feign a sincere chuckle, "Yeah, yeah, sure."

We both head downstairs, the heat of summer hitting us as we exit the building. I shield my eyes from the intense heat and sunlight with my hand as I blindly look at Jack, "So, see you next time?"

Because of the intense hotness of summer, he mimicked my actions with a pained smile, "Yeah, see you next time! Bye, stay safe!"

I bid him goodbye as we part away. I quickly located my car as I scanned the parking lot, and immediately walked towards it, because I can't freaking stand the heat of this damn summer.

I started the car engines as I plopped down on the driver seat, and turned on the AC to full blast. I don't hate summer, I just really don't like it, because I prefer winter than summer.

Instead of the cold bothering me, heat is the one that's bothering me. I drove away to Arendelle for an hour, and when I arrived, Kristoff was surprisingly waiting for me at the lobby.

"Kristoff!" I called out to him, sitting at one of the couches.

"Elsa!" He quickly stood up, and walked towards me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why are you not ready yet?"

What am I supposed to be ready for? "Ready for what?"

"For tonight!"

"For toni-"

Oh shit, I remember. He's going to propose to Anna tonight. Shit, shit, shit, why did I forget this? This rarely happens to me!

"YEAH! I'll be heading back home now, see you later!" I quickly said as I immediately walked back to my car.

He followed me, "You sure you can do this all by yourself? With distracting her and all?"

I abruptly stopped walking, and faced him as he halted beside me. I place a reassuring hand on his shoulder as I smile at him, "Kristoff, trust me, I can do this. You just calm your nerves, and fix yourself, okay?"

He sighed, "I'm just so...nervous, because...everytime I imagine that I'm in front ot her with my knee on the floor and a ring on the hand, I kept on imagining that I'll be rejected..."

Don't you even dare let that anxiety of yours win, because I have blessed you to marry my little sister! "Kristoff...you know that she really loves you, right?"

He nodded in reply.

"And you really love her too, right?"

He looks at me. "I love her so much that no words can ever express it."

Huh, so this is what it's like to be in love. "Yeah, and because of that, she'll say yes to you, because she feels the same."

"You're right. Maybe I'm just overthinking stuff because of the nerve-racking event later."

I chuckle at his nervousness, "You'll be fine, Kristoff. To make you feel better, if I have to choose someone to marry my sister, it would still be you, you know."

He chuckles, and I patted his back. "Now, go ahead, set up those dinner plans, and gather our closest friends."

He opened his arms with a smile, asking for a hug. I gladly opened my arms, and hugged him while wishing him good luck, and the best for him and Anna.

I bid my goodbye, and went to my car. Before I drove away, I texted Belle that I'm not coming back to the office and if she has any papers that needed to be signed, she could just drop it at my desk.

I arrived at the house around sunset, and Anna should be home around...evening, I think. I went to my room to grab the box that contains the dress that I bought for her for this special evening, and went to her room to simply drop it at her bed.

After that, I went back to my room to shortly bathe, and fix myself for the wonderful night. As I was putting on the last touches of make-up, I heard the front door open, followed by the closing of it.

I heard Anna's muffled faint voice, "Hey, Elsa! Are you home? Why'd you park the car outside instead of inside the garage?"

I slightly opened the door, and slightly shouted, "We're going out! Hiccup invited us and our friends to celebrate Astrid's pregnancy!"

She gasped loud enough for me to hear, "Really? Okay! I'll get ready!" Thank the gods for Merida for making up that brilliant excuse.

After I was done putting my make-up on, I wore my kitten heels, and walked up to Anna's room to see her struggling with the back zipper.

I laugh at her as I entered her room to help her zip up the dress. She muttered thanks as she faces me, her face and voice framed with confusion, "Why did you bought me this...this... _beautiful_ dress, if we're just going to attend a simple celebration of our friend's...developing baby?"

I chuckle at her confusion, "Just think about it as the celebration of the birth of life, like in that one SNES videogame that I let you played when you were around seven or eight years old, and you were so pissed off because you always died."

"Of course I was pissed off! I was young, and I didn't know how to play it. Plus, I kept dying everytime I randomly battle pixelated monsters." We laughed together. Ah, the perfect time to reminisce memories, because she'll create new ones...with her new family.

"Come on, let's go. Kristoff texted me, and he said that he can't make it because he had to babysit someone's friend."

Anna whines, "Aww...too bad. Okay, let's go."

How can't she be suspicious with all of the acting I'm doing? Am I just naturally great at acting? But how, and why?

"Okay, we're here!" I said as I unloaded myself from the car.

Anna looks up at the five-star restaurant, "Ooh, fancy. I didn't know that Astrid is a fancy lady when pregnant."

"Yeah, me too. C'mon, let's go inside and see what it looks like."

We walk up to the entrance, and the receptionist asked me who were we with. I told the receptionist Hiccup's name, and he let us in and directed us to our table. Our table is in front of a small stage.

Everyone was there, except for Rapunzel and Eugene since they live in Europe. With that situation, to not make herself and her husband feel guilty for not attending the engagement party, she rented this whole restaurant for the special occasion. Kristoff refused at first, but Eugene insisted. So, here we are.

Even Jack's there. I totally forgot him with all these acting and stuff. The unoccupied seats were in front of the small stage, and beside it.

So, I quickly sat on the unoccupied chair on the side after we greeted everyone; because the plan is supposed to be Anna sitting near in front of the stage then Kristoff pops out after the montage he made.

"Okay, I guess we're complete already." Hiccup said as he glances to everyone.

"Okay, guys, order what you want, everything's on us!" Astrid happily said as she patted her belly, implying that she's 'pregnant' or pointing out to her 'baby'.

"Astrid, calm do-" Hiccup was interrupted by the tapping of the microphone. It's time.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I hope all of you are enjoying our food. I have a special announcement to make, a man is in need of help to express his feelings for his lady, and he took the chance to express it here. Everyone, please enjoy this montage we're about to show you, and have a nice night." One of the waiters said before he descended the small stage, turned off all the lights, and opened the projector.

The projector showed pictures of Anna Kristoff, goofing around and stuff, with Kristoff's voice over on the speakers, "Hey there, Anna, I know you're watching this with our friends. Hah, it's really not a coincidence, because we planned it. We, as in, everyone that's there with you on the table. Even though they're in Europe, Rapunzel and Eugene participated in the planning too, they picked out this neat venue."

Anna was shocked, her cerulean eyes were watering as she quickly glances to all of us with the happiest smile she could ever make.

"You and I know that today's not our anniversary, today's not my birthday, and today's not even your birthday, that's why there's no reason to make this montage. But I...have one, and I'll just get this straight to the point, okay? Okay."

Voice over Kristoff exhaled deeply, "Anna...for the first first time I saw you, I fell in love. And for every time that we hung out and know each other, I fell in love more. You told me that some jerk broke your heart, and I told you that you just bumped into the wrong person. I was hoping that I'm the one you're looking for, I was hoping that I'm the right person for you. I was on my last hope when I asked you out, and when you said yes, I thought I was going to die of happiness."

Everyone in the restaurant laughed. I'm glad that this is kind of entertaining everyone here.

"After those countless dates, I braced myself again. I asked you to be my girlfriend, and when you happily said yes, I was so ecstatic that I lifted you above the ground, and told you 'I could kiss you right now!'. When I realized what I said, I placed you down and immediately regretted what I said. But you kissed me. You kissed my cheek, and I thought you'd broke up with me, but you didn't. You just kissed my cheek. It made me soar high above the clouds."

Anna is furiously blushing right now, her cheeks red as a tomato. Her face became more redder when the spotlight shined over her.

"Did you know that you took my heart away? I guess you know it. I'm so glad I found you, because I love being around you. Also, you've become the meaning of my life, the best thing that happened to me, Anna. Every little thing you do, makes me love you even more. I'll end it here now, because I have one more question to ask you. This question's not hard, it's easy as counting one, two, three. "

Kristoff reveals himself behind the curtains, and brightly smiles at the happily crying Anna.

"Anna Arendelle," Kristoff said along with the voice over as he walks towards to Anna.

"Will you..." Kristoff kneels on his knee, and holds out a small red box.

"Marry me?"

Anna nodded vigorously, hastily saying 'yes' over and over again. Kristoff slid the ring on Anna's ring finger, and it perfectly fits. Everyone clapped as they happily hugged each other.

More people left, less people came, and it was down to our group and some people who liked to dine in around quarter to midnight. Everyone was just lazily talking, and I just excused myself to the balcony with a glass of wine and fresh summer air.

"Still liking the air even if it's summer?

I spun around to see who it was, and it was Tadashi. I remembered our conversation last year.

I shrug my shoulders, "I kind of like summer nights, so...yeah."

"Mind if I join you?"

I turned around and let my elbows rest on the handrail, "Go ahead."

He followed suit, "So...found anyone yet?"

Jack. All I could think about when Tadashi asked the question is Jack.

I could say I'm not sure if he's really the one, or I could even say I haven't found the one really.

"Uhm...y-you could say I like someone."

"Hmm...like? Okay. I'll count to three and we'll say the name of who we like, sounds good?"

I'm not sure if I should say Jack, but I have no choice. He's the closest one to nine out of ten. I nodded in reply.

"1...2...3!"

"Jack!" "Honey!"

Ooh, he likes Honey. I kind of like the thought of them being together too.

I chuckled, "You like Honey?"

Tadashi chuckles too, "We're kind of in a relationship right now."

"Oh, really? I'm so happy for you guys! You two look good together, y'know." He chuckles.

It's a good thing that he moved on, and with someone better too. I'm genuinely and sincerely happy for them.

"Hey, I'm just gonna leave you for a sec, just gonna call someone from home, is that okay?"

I nodded in reply, and he excused himself as I took a sip on my wine. It's kind of fast for him to move on, but hey, that's life. Life goes on with or without the person.

"Hey Elsa, Tadashi told me that you wanted to talk to me. What do you want to talk about?"

I turned around to see who it was, and may Tadashi be damned.

It's Jack.

 **A/N: Huehurhue I'M SORRY FOR MY LAME PROPOSAL sorry for the late update, and I hope you guys enjoyed this mixture of Jelsa, little bit of Tadelsa, Kristanna, Tadahoney, and Hiccstrid. And some game that came from the final fantasu series**

 **The Atlantean: I kinda hate ship and fandom wars, but if the person respects my fandom or otp, I'll respect his/her fandom or otp too. But if someone reviews like "Where's jelsa? Boo tadelsa", I just tell em that he/she doesn't need to hate the ship, he/she needs to hate me because I did the story. As always, thank you so much for the inspirational words of wisdom, my kind senpai.**

 **KAMIKAKES: I don't know why, but...for me, Kristin Chenoweth sounds like Idina Menzel, but with her nose clogged. XD I realized that when I watched a video of Kristin cracking every bone on her fingers, and it made me wonder how does she do it lol. Don't worry, Elsa's almost to that point. Thanks for reading the story, and for leaving a review too! :)**

 **SureSnowflake: Thanks! There's no surprise though haha**

 **M.A: then wat ship did ya want to c**

 **The Crystal Raven: Thanks! Glad you liked it :D**

 **Tsuekasa: Not sure if they're back, but...we'll see :D Thanks for waiting the update! I'm sorry if it took so long. :c**

 **Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and liked this story! I'm very glad and happy that you guys enjoyed it. I'll probably update once a week, because school just got started. So...yeah, weird. I'm in a tropical country where school starts in June so yah idk but i'll try my best.**

 **In other countries, hope you guys have a great summer!**

 _Have a nice day!_


	13. Drunk Confessions

May the gods help me right now, please.

"W-what? Did he said that? Oh n-no, I d-don't. I- uh I mean we- w-we have nothing to talk about. Tadashi's just messing with you." I stutteringly said as I faked a smile and awkwardly laugh, while sneakily and tightly clutching the hem of my dress.

He shrugs his shoulders like it was no big deal, "Oh, okay _*hic*_ then. I'll head _*hic*_ back inside now."

He turns around to the door. What? He didn't even seem suspicious about me, being stammer-y and all? Is he drunk? Is that why he's hiccuping uncontrollably?

Halfway through the inside, I called out to him without even thinking. He turned his head to my direction with a disheveled white hair and a raised eyebrow.

What was I thinking? Why did I call him when he was halfway through? What should I say? Damn it.

"I...uhm...I-I want to talk about..uh..."

Think, Elsa, think. Uh, business, I guess? Heck no, but it's worth the try.

"...A-about the proposal you gave me earlier, yeah...that."

His annoyance appeared and vanished like a sudden flash of light. Did I say something wrong? "Oh...that. _*hic*_ Since you're up for it, go and _*hic*_ ask or suggest me what you want."

He unsteadily walks towards to my side, I slowly let go of the hem of my blue dress as I turn around to prop my elbows on the handrail, thinking of what to say after that random thought as I took a sip of wine.

Ah, the smell of old wine is beside me, too.

"...So, what's up?" He lazily said after prolonging the letter 'o' of the word 'so'.

"I...uhm..uh...I.." I am loss for words, damn it. Seriously, how do I do this?

"Did ya like the proposal?" He said, followed by a pouring of a bottle of wine to his mouth that I just noticed precisely right now as I shortly glanced at him.

"Y-yeah, I like it. It's kind of fitting to all of the seasons, actually. And ice rinks are everywhere, so...it really fits them."

How many glasses of wine did he drank just to make himself walk unsteadily, hiccup uncontrollably, and made him thought about drinking the bottle itself? Three?

He drunkenly laughs whilst hiccuping. "Y-yeah! _*hic*_ Me too! _*hic*_ Glad ya l- _*hic*_ -iked it!"

He wasn't even drunk like this when he went here. Seriously, I thought he wasn't drunk. But no, he _is_ drunk.

"How many glasses of wine did you drank?" I ask him as I sidestepped away from him.

He intoxicatedly smiles at me. "I dunno, maybe four, five, or six..."

Wait, what?! Six?! Really?! He should be passed out from the strongness of the wine by now!

"What?! How can you drive yourself home if you're too drunk?!"

"I _*hic*_ dunno... I'll just _*hic*_ sleep in my _*hic*_ car..." He drunkenly and happily said, followed again by a drink of wine.

He drunkenly smiles at me after he finished chugging down his wine. "Hey _*hic*_ Elsie..."

Elsie?

"Who the heck i-"

He lifts his index finger and shushed to stop me. "Shh, Elsie, shh...I have some- _*hic*_ -thing to say.."

Is the name Elsie derived from my name? If that's how it is, then that means Jack's secret nickname for me is Elsie. Being drunk can make you spill secrets, you know.

He drunkenly scans the area, and looks back at me when he was done. "I have _*hic*_ a secret." He whispered.

Should I play along with drunk Jack? Yes, of course.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"I like someone." He whispered again, then he giggled like the drunk man he is.

It's been years since I first met him, yet I still think about his unknown special someone. Does he like someone? If he does, who is that lucky person?

"Who is that special someone?"

"Come closer."

"Why?"

"Because she's a secret!"

She. She's a lucky woman.

"Oh...okay." I stepped closer to him, leaving a space between us. I placed my empty glass on the ground, he finishes his wine, and placed the empty bottle on the ground too.

He drunkenly closes the space, and puts his hands on my shoulders. He made me face him, I gulped nervously. What is he going to do?

Maybe he's going to kiss me. Wait, what? Of course not! He wouldn't kiss me, of course. He likes someone else.

He slowly lowers his head to the side of mine, his warm breath tickling my neck and ear. I feel him move his head close to my ear.

"The...the woman that I like is...is..." I felt weight on my shoulder.

He passed out.

He passed out when I'm so close to knowing who he likes.

So close to knowing that lucky woman.

I don't know what to feel. Should I be happy that he passed out and didn't say her name, or should I be sad because he passed out when I almost got the answers to my questions? I...I just don't know.

I grab his arm and placed it around my neck, and I placed mine on his back. It looks like we're hugging, but no, I'm just readying myself to shift his body to the supporting carry.

Gods, he's too heavy. I counted to three before I shifted his body in place, and surprisingly, it worked. Despite the fact that he's too heavy for me, it worked.

I started walking slowly, dragging him along with me. When I was in front of the door, I tried to open it, but Jack kept slipping from my arm.

Luckily, and surprisingly, someone opened the door. Unfortunately, that someone was Tadashi.

"How'd it go?" He asks while wearing a smug smile that badly makes me want to hit him.

"Just shut up and take him."

He pouts at me, followed by laughing as he takes Jack from my arm, and dragged him to lay somewhere else. Before I went inside, I went back to where me and Jack placed the glass and bottle to pick it up, and returned it to the nearest waiter.

I returned to the table to see everyone slightly drunk. Well, except for Hiro, Tooth, Wasabi, Hiccup, Kristoff, Honey, Anna, and Tadashi.

"My dear friends, Jack passed out. So, let's go home!" I said with fake enthusiasm as I plopped down on the nearest chair.

"Good suggestion. It's 1:30 in the morning, and we all have work tomorrow...that is today, so...yeah, might as well go home." Wasabi said as he glanced on his wristwatch.

"Now my not drunk friends, let us gather our drunk friends and take them to their own homes." Hiccup said as he stood up from his chair, and stretched his arms.

Since Hiccup couldn't handle aggressive, drunk women on his own, Kristoff opted to drive Merida to her home. The lucky drunk ones were GoGo and Fred, because they're with three people who are not drunk.

While Tooth can't handle an almost passed out but still yapping Bunny, I just volunteered to take Jack to his home. I know where he lives, but I don't exactly know where his house is. So, I'll be dropping him at my house.

Since I'll be using Jack's car while Anna drives mine, I poked around Jack's pockets. When I felt the key on the fabric of his jeans, I can't bring myself to get the key inside the front pocket.

I'm kind of conscious that I'll feel _something else_ besides the key itself. I don't care if it does or doesn't reach _that part,_ I still believe that it'll reach. So, no.

I asked Kristoff to get the keys, he asked me why him, and I just told him 'my embarrassing fear for men's front pockets.' He just laughed at me, and gave me the keys when he got it.

All of us who are not drunk helped the drunk ones walk to their cars, while Jack was being carried to his own car. We bid our goodbyes to each other, and left.

Me and Anna arrived together at the house, and she parked my car inside while I parked Jack's at the side of the street. After that, she helped me carry him all the way to the guest room.

"Hey Elsa..." Anna said as she closes Jack's door.

"Hmm?"

"Kristoff told me."

"Told you what?"

"That you gave him your blessing."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"When I asked you to give me and Hans your blessing, you didn't. But when Kristoff asked you, you immediately did."

Hans is an idiot that's why I didn't gave it. I inwardly smiled to that thought, and I chuckle at her. "Because there is no doubt that Kristoff truly loves. I can see it in his eyes, in his smile, in the way he says your name, and in the way he acts when you're around, that he's truly, madly, and deeply in love with you, Anna."

She smiles at me. "Will you be my maid of honour, Elsa?"

I smile at her. "Of course, I'd love to."

We chuckle, and she hugs me. I hug her back, murmuring best wishes and good lucks. After that, we bid each other goodnight and went to our own rooms.

I immediately threw myself on the bed when I closed my door, removing my heels by shaking it off with my feet.

I stare up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier, or yesterday because it's two in the morning.

Jack told Anneliese that he likes her boss, Elsa...me, then when he caught me, he changed it into adoration. Plus, before he passed out, he told me that he likes someone, but kept this woman as a secret to everyone.

Why would he even keep this woman a secret to everyone? Maybe he's secretly dating someone in our friends.

Maybe he's secretly dating Merida, or GoGo. It's not that I'm jumping to conclusions, I'm just guessing.

Why am I getting all worked up on this? I'm not even involved on it.

I let out a deep sigh. It shouldn't even matter to me who he should be with.

Do I care if he's with someone else? Half of me says yes, and the other half says no.

But then I realize, he would pick who he wants to be with, and I believe that he wouldn't pick me.

I'm just forcing myself on something that is not real, which makes me die a little inside.

 **A/N: Thanks to Westlife's "If I Let You Go", I finished this chapter. Yes, I'm a teenager, and I like old music. Stop judging me, lol just kidding. Good old music helps ya, y'know. Sorry for those mistakes. And for the slight delay of update, school caught up. I think. xD**

 **Furiyan: omg thank you so much! I'm so happy that you like it! Because you're, like, one of my favorite authors, and I really really love your works! Especially OGaV! I just caught up, and I was cheering "one night stand" over and over again to my phone when I read the part where Astrid flirts with Jack. As always, it was awesome, you're so damn cool and awesome.**

 **The Atlantean: yay, thank you so much! There are so many ships that I don't get, but mostly, I don't get the Elsanna and Helsa ship, even the same gender ships. It's not that I'm homophobic, I just...I dunno what to say so I just keep my mouth shut. :v**

 **Guest, Kiyla, ErnieTheBigHairyDog, Annanarra, Bleep Bloop1: Hey, thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it! I hope that you enjoyed this one, and have a nice day too!**

 **M.A: I kind of don't like that ship, but I don't hate it though. I just really don't get it.**

 **Leave a review, like or fav if you liked it!**

 **Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and everything! Honestly, all of your reviews, follows and favs means a lot to me. It really makes me happy, and it makes me even happier that you guys like the story. So again, thank you so much. I really, really appreciate it. :D**

 **May you all burn your skin in summer! Just kidding.**

 _Have a nice day~!_


	14. I Never Told You

I woke up to the muffled sound of a crash downstairs, and all of my drowsiness instantly faded. I glanced at the wall clock as I grabbed one of my shoes on the floor as an improvised weapon; it was 7:30 in the morning. Robbing our stuff early in the morning, I guess.

I quietly closed my door as I went outside, and glanced downstairs. No one was there, and not a single thing was gone nor moved. I guess the robber went to the kitchen to eat or steal something. I sneakily walked to the nearest wall of the doorless kitchen to hide, and took a deep breath as I prayed to the gods that the robber is not holding any sharp things.

Announcing my presence, I immediately made myself appear in the kitchen with a short cry and projected the shoe like I was going to throw it. My shoe-armed hand lowered in embarrassment as I realized that the person standing right in front of the gas stove was Jack, cooking while looking at me like he was startled about me sneaking up on him, or confused because I'm holding a shoe as my defensive weapon.

"O-oh, it's just you." I said as I nonchalantly hid the shoe behind my back and regained my normal stance.

"What did I just saw?" Jack said as he held his giggles.

I sat on the nearest chair. "You saw nothing, so shut it, and tell me what you're cooking."

Jack laughed. "Fine, fine, I'm cooking banana pancakes. I also made coffee, but it's cold by now 'cause I made it an hour ago. I hope you don't mind I used your kitchen. Did I wake you up?"

"I guess so. I woke up to the muffled sound of a crash. An hour ago? What time did you wake up? And I don't mind you using our kitchen, as long as you make me breakfast too. I like cold coffee, but I don't drink it in the morning. I don't like reheated coffee too, it tastes awful. How about you?" I said as I walk up to the coffeemaker to brew some coffee.

"Sorry 'bout that. Yeah, I woke up with a headache an hour ago. Just like what you said, I don't like it in the morning, and reheated coffee is awful. "

I nodded in his agreement. "It's okay. Do you still have a headache?" I said as I glance at him.

"Nah, it went away when you startled me."

The coffeemaker beeped, and I grabbed a mug in the nearest drawer to Jack. While at it, I lightly kicked him in the shin for his corny answer.

"Hey, I'm serious!" He laughed after I kicked him, and I went back to the coffeemaker to pour the coffee in the mug.

"And I'm hungry." I said as I shortly stuck my tongue out to his direction.

"But you do realize that you're still in your dress and make-up, right?" He grins at me.

I gaze down at my body while I tried to feel my face with my free hand, and yes. Right now, I just realized that I'm still in my blue dress and make-up.

"Don't tell a single soul about this." I threateningly said to him as I place my mug down to furiously wash down my face.

He laughs at me while I was harshly rubbing my face with running water, good thing I don't have bad bed hair like Anna's. Everything about this morning turned out to be fine, especially Jack. Heck, I didn't even feel offended when he just recently asked my permission to use the kitchen. It just felt fine for me to see him in our kitchen.

"Is it gone?" I ask him as I face him with cold water dripping all over my face.

He grins at me. "Y'know, you look more beautiful without make-up."

Damn you, Jack, damn you. Early in the morning, and you say this? What are you really up to? "Uhm…I…thanks, I guess."

He gives me a handkerchief. "Here, dry your face. Also, breakfast's ready."

I gently rubbed my face with his handkerchief that surprisingly smells good. After that, I returned his hanky, said thanks, and helped him prepare the banana pancakes. I complimented his cooking skills as I tasted his freshly cooked banana pancakes, and we ate quietly after that.

He suddenly spoke up. "…I passed out last night, right?"

I instantly froze as I look at him looking down on his plate; I immediately regained myself before he notices me, and nonchalantly said, "Yup. You passed out after drinking maybe four to six glasses, and one bottle of wine."

He immediately looks at me. "What? I really drank a bottle?"

I nodded at his surprised expression, and then his expression changed like he just realized something. "Did I…did I say something before I passed out?"

I maintained a blank expression on my face, dying to say tell the truth, but needed to say a lie. I blankly said no. "Nope, you didn't say anything at all."

"Are you sure?"

No. "Yes, I'm sure that you said nothing at all."

His relief appeared immediately like a shooting star. "Oh good, I thought I was babbling shit to you."

I feigned a sincere laugh, and continued eating. He didn't even seem suspicious about me, and that's a good thing. Our almost done breakfast was interrupted by Anna who's fully dressed for work, and I immediately finished my plate when she entered the room.

I immediately retreated back to my room with my shoe weapon to leave the two of them alone, making myself being late at work as an excuse. From what I learned in my two in the morning situation and thoughts, I also needed some time away from Jack.

The words he had said before he passed out…kept bugging me up until now. I know it's kind of childish for me to avoid him, but I just can't help it. I guess from now on, every time that I see him, I'll keep remembering that 2 AM situation, and desperately try to avoid him.

I showered for a solid ten minutes, and immediately dressed myself for work. I grabbed my bag and Jack's car keys as I slid my feet in my shoes, and went downstairs to see how they're doing. As I was descending the stairs with no sounds made, I could hear them talking about something.

I don't want to eavesdrop on them, but I can't help it. It's like they're seriously talking about someone. I tiptoed to the nearest wall of the doorless kitchen where I couldn't be seen, and listened to them seriously talking about…me?

"You dummy, she's not dating anyone." It was Anna's voice who said it.

"Are you sure?" Jack replied.

"Yes I'm damn sure, Jack, so damn sure."

"I saw Tadashi hugging her last year's party." What?! He saw that?!

"What about it?"

"They're hugging each other! That's what it's all about!"

"Are you kidding me? It's just a hug, Jack, a HUG. She's not making out with him fully on the face." Gods, why did you have to say that, Anna?

"Why did you say that?! Now I can imagine them doing that!"

"Come on, Jack, man up."

"Even last night, Tadashi called me that Elsa called me on the balcony."

"And you seemed suspicious just because of that?"

"Well, kind of."

"Damn it, Jack, shut your jumping to conclusions and…wait, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, shit." I suppressed a laugh.

"Wow, it's the first time I heard you swear. I never heard you or Elsa swear."

"Yeah, she only swears when she's really pissed off. The last time she swore was when she saw Hans' face on a random store. She said to me, "I saw that fucking bastard Hans on a random store with his random bitch." It made me laugh so hard that I needed to clutch my stomach." Oh, I remember that. That day was ruined because of his face.

I heard Jack's laughter. "Remind me not to summon the bad side of Elsa."

"Totally. It scares the hell out of you, you know."

"I can imagine it."

It was total silence after that, and then Jack spoke up. "I still believe that Elsa and Tadashi are dating."

I heard the sound of a slap. I guess she either slapped Jack from irritation, or she just face palmed herself. "Can't you comprehend what I'm saying a while ago, Jack? They are NOT dating. I'm emphasizing the not, okay."

"How can you say so?"

"First of all, she's not dating anyone right now. Second, if she's dating someone, she would tell me first. Lastly, Tadashi is dating Honey."

"What? They're dating?! How come I didn't know?" What? He didn't know?

"Because you were so believed in the fact that Elsa and Tadashi are dating?"

"…Maybe."

"Are you jealous, Jack?"

He laughed. "Me? Jealous? Of course not!"

"Hmm, really?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you asking questions about my sister's relationship with Tadashi?"

I can imagine Jack shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing, just curious."

"Whatever, Jack, I'm done dealing with you. I'm off to work."

"But Anna…" He whined.

"Tell her your feelings, dummy." I immediately ran upstairs, feeling that she would appear by the door any time after she said that.

"Elsa, I'm off to work, bye!" She half-shouted.

"Okay, bye!" I half-shouted back. I heard the door shut. I quietly descended the stairs, but halted as I heard Jack say something to his self.

"Maybe she's not telling Anna because it's a secret relationship. Or maybe she's dating someone else. Or maybe…or maybe…oh fuck it, Jack, stop. I guess she doesn't even like me one bit, she only likes me as a friend."

He then heaved a heavy sigh. "If she only knew how much I like her so much, it would be so much better."

Oh Jack, if you only knew how much I'm starting to like you, yet I'm forcing myself not to.

 **A/N: Yup. There are more roads to be crossed, and more questions to be answered.**

 **Furiyan: I had to. I took the chance to praise you and your amazing works, because your coolness and awesomeness aura always circles around your name and your works. :D**

 **The Atlantean: Helsa could either be the possessive or abusive type, like 50 Shades of Grey. I really hated that book, and the fanfictions on this site are** _ **way**_ **better than that crap. Do you like that book?  
And on the same gender ships, when I see them doing things, I feel uncomfortable. It's not that I'm homophobic or something, I just don't like it when they're furiously making out and stuff. It makes me feel weird and uncomfortable inside.**

 **Annanarra: What do you like more? The modern universe or the snowy universe? :D**

 **M.A: Oh…I thought you were serious. I really imagined you as super serious person, y'know.**

 **Guest: Hey thanks! I hope you like this one.**

 **I'm sorry my mistakes and errors here, I finished it in mornight. I'm sorry for the late update too, I got distracted haha. Big thanks to all who reviewed, liked, and followed this story! I labyu all!**

 _Have a nice day!_


	15. How to Realize

**A/N: Early update because classes got suspended! Enjoy!**

Ah, the month of September, the month where we officially start producing products used for our partnership with Overland Corporation. Also: the third month that I can't stop thinking about what happened in a certain morning of June.

From the month of June, July, August, and the first day of September, all I could think about besides work is what I heard from him when he talked to his self that June morning.

I keep repeating questions over and over in my head, questions like, "Is it true that he likes me, or he's just messing with me?" or "Should I believe in what he's saying in front of me, or should I believe in what he's saying in front of other people?" And then later on I would say, "I don't even know what to believe in." or "Get a grip, Elsa, just stop."

I spun my chair around to face the large bay window behind me, which overlooks at the city. The sun shining brightly as I waste my time away by overthinking about everything, nothing much to see except for bustling streets and autumn leaves. My thoughts were interrupted by two knocks at the door, and I spun my chair around to see the appearance of a certain strawberry blonde headed.

"You busy?" Anna asked as she closed the door, and went in front of my desk to take a seat on one of the chairs.

"Not really, just thinking about things."

"What things?"

I nonchalantly shrug my shoulders as I say, "Eh, business and stuff."

She leans back on her chair. "For the past three months that I sometimes get a glimpse of your face, the look on your face says something has been bugging you."

"Business has been bugging me all the time, Anna."

"All I know is that this time, it's not related to business, Elsa."

"He-I mean it's not related to business." Good job, Elsa, you slipped…idiot.

Her face made a huge grin instantly. "He? It's a he? It's a man that has been bugging you for the past months! Who is this guy? Do I know him?"

Eh, so much for hiding for a few months. "I'm not telling you."

She then pouted at me with arms crossed. "Then I won't make you my maid of honor."

I chuckle at her. "Even if you say that, I will still be your maid of honor, you know."

She grumbled on how much I know her so well. "Fine, fine, whatever floats your boats. But still…you need to tell me the identity of this amazing guy that is keeping you distracted for the past months."

"I want to tell you, but…"

"But what?"

I exhaled deeply, thinking about how I'll break down my secret admiration for a certain white haired businessman to my soon-to-be-married sister. "It's because of…"

"Because of what? Oh for the love of all good things, Elsa, just spit it out!"

I softly glare at her, and she mutters a sincere sorry. I don't even know the reason why I'm hiding this from her. Is it because I'm afraid to admit that I like Jack…or I'm scared for myself because maybe I'll accidentally say that I eavesdropped on their conversation? On the first and last question, I'd like to say yes on both sides.

I look down on my lap as I started to twiddle my thumbs above it, and said, "I…really, really want to tell you who this person is, but…but I'm scared to admit it."

"You're scared to admit…that you like him, or you're _starting_ to like him?" Anna said with confusion on the tone of her voice. I slowly looked at her with uneasiness, and said, "…On both questions, yes."

"Elsa, tell me who this is. I can help you understand your feelings, but you're the only one who can decide for yourself after I help you realize it, you know."

Should I tell her? Half of me says yes, and the other half says no. I have this feeling that if I told her that I like or I'm starting to like Jack, she could tell me about what Jack feels. It could make me feel better, I guess.

I sighed deeply. "…Okay, I'll tell you, but keep this as a secret, alright? It's only for the two of us…and Rapunzel, if you'd like to." She nodded in reply, and I cast a glance at her eyes, which are full of eagerness and anticipation.

"…It's…Jack."

Silence, it was the only thing I heard after that. It blocked out the faint sounds of car honks, and ringing telephones. Anna broke the silence by slowly smiling, and said, "I knew it!"

Of course, I know that you know it…because I eavesdropped on your morning conversation with Jack. Oh God, please help me forget that memory. I never want to remember it again, ever.

"How did you _exactly_ know?" I asked, feigning incertitude.

She smiled at me. "Since you told me you like Jack, as your little sister, I'll tell you little things about what Jack had said to me when we were talking last three months ago as an exchange of information."

The secret that I kept for a long time, is an exchange for a piece of information that I already knew the half of it? I already know the end of their conversation, so…how about the beginning? Heck, even though I would disagree to this little piece of information, she would still give it to me. Whether I want to, or not. I nodded at her, a motion to tell her to continue.

She nodded back. "You see, when you excused yourself to go get ready for work, Jack immediately talked to me when you were gone. He said to me, "Let me get it straight to the point, before she comes back. You see, I like Elsa. Does she like someone else?" Of course, before answering that question, I immediately broke into a huge grin."

I interrupted her, and said, "What's to grin about what he said?"

Anna gave me a pointed look, like it wasn't obvious to me what she's grinning about, and said, "He admitted that he likes you, Elsa. Of all the businessmen, and socialites that came knocking down at your office door with a bunch of expensive stuff, you turned them down instantly. And here is Jack, bringing nothing but only his pale-skinned self."

I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to guess what she's implying. "So, what you're trying to say is…?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm happy for you. I'm happy for you, because Jack has fallen in love with you, and the same thing goes for you too."

Fallen in love with me? That can't be right. He just likes me, right? "Anna, he doesn't love me, okay? He only likes me. Nothing more, nothing less."

She smirked to me, like I was wrong about something. "You see, Elsa, that's what you like to think about. The same goes for Jack too, but I guess by now he already knows what he truly feels about you. And here you are, trying to understand what I'm trying to make you understand, and that is your feelings. To make it simpler, what do you feel when the two of you are alone together?"

Her question made me think deeply. What do I feel when me and Jack are together? The first time we were together on that ball, I felt nervousness…and excitement. The last time that we were together, I felt…uncertainty, because the last time we were together was June. And the conversation that I overheard…is the cause of my uncertainty.

But the only thing that I do know is that every time we're together, I feel safe and happy. I don't even know why or how that happened, but I kind of like it.

"When I'm with him, I feel…safe and happy."

"Do you feel something when he leaves?"

"I guess so. I kind of…feel empty inside when he leaves, shortly or not."

Anna leans back again on the chair as she slowly yet confidently smiles at me. I raise an eyebrow at her as I say, "What is it that you're smiling about?"

"To be honest, Elsa, you like him already."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. I can tell that you really like him, you know. Just by the way you feel about him when he's around."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because I feel what you're feeling with Jack, when I'm with Kristoff."

That's it, she dropped it. She dropped her perspective of love, and because of that, I'm slowly starting to believe that I like Jack. Or I'm starting to _admit_ that I do like Jack.

"Just because you feel the same way that I feel, doesn't mean that I'm in love with Jack." I replied as to defend myself.

"I've been in a relationship with Kristoff for seven and a half years, Elsa, seven and a half solid years. I felt more than safety and happiness with Kristoff - I felt love. What you're feeling is almost close to love, Elsa; you're almost close to falling in love."

Her comeback made me quiet. Who am I to defense myself from a person who experienced love more than I did? A nobody, of course. Her heart broke because of Hans, and then it was healed by Kristoff.

And here I am, scared to admit the fact that I'm starting to believe that I'm falling in love with someone that I just met inside an elevator.

 **A/N: Yeah, I guess we're close to the fact that Jack and Elsa are going to end up with each other.**

 **The Atlantean: I fixed it, and some tiny grammatical errors too. Thanks for kindly pointing it out! Yeah, it's kind of common.**

 **M.A333: Yay! Why'd you put three "3"s instead of your simple M.A?**

 **Annanarra: I like both, haha! There are good fics out there that are in the snowy realm, I could suggest you some, if you'd like to. Oh, and don't worry; Jack's almost to that point. Thanks again for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this one! :)**

 **Guest reviewers: Hey, thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it. Hope you enjoyed this one! :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked, and followed this story! I'm glad that you all like it, I really appreciate it.**

 _Have a nice day!_


	16. Warm Jack

**A/N: Don't worry, Jack is not going to be a douchebag or an asshat. There's a part here where you can play some sad music that gives off the hoping vibe for a one sided love or idk, you choose. Enjoy!**

"Elsa, I need to see you right now. We need to talk." Oh, shit.

"Talk about what, Jack?" I said over the phone as I'm staring at an observant Anna with confusion all over my face.

"It's about the details of the production. Are you free right now?"

"Uhm-I–uh-wait, let me check my schedule."

I immediately covered my phone with my hand, and furiously whispered to Anna, "What the heck do I do?! He needs to talk to me, personally!"

"Go, see him!" She furiously whispers back with a smile.

"Are you nuts?!"

I heard a muffled sound over the covered phone, saying, "Uh…Elsa? You still there?"

I rushed Anna for a sure answer, and she just vigorously nodded to me while stifling a laugh at my panic. I glared at her as I remove my hand from my phone, and said, "Yeah, hey, I'm free right now."

"So, where do we meet? Your office or mine?"

"Uhh…I don't know. You pick the place."

"Oh, how about that café near your building? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that."

"So…see ya?"

"Yeah…bye!"

"Bye!"

I touched the end call button on the phone's screen, and gave Anna a look that made me express what I'm feeling.

"From the expression of your face, I get it. After you just recently realized what you're feeling towards Jack, you're getting kind of… _pressured…_ or _nervous_ , to say the least."

"Bloody hell, yes I am getting pressured, and nervous!"

Anna laughed at the state of my misery. "Chill the hell out, Elsa. What's the reason for the meet up?"

"Details about the production."

Anna raised an eyebrow at me, like she was thinking about something else besides the production's details. "Is there anything else that the two of you are going to do, you know, after the needy talk of business?"

"Do I freaking know? No, no I don't. Heck, I don't even know his plans afterwards." Good god, calm down and breathe, Elsa. I breathed deeply, because I lost air from talking so fast. I always thought that Anna - and Rapunzel - are only the fastest talkers in the family, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe it just runs in our blood.

Anna stared down at me with a soft concerning gaze. "Elsa, calm down. Just calm the heck down. I know you're panicking inside, and you're feeling pressured and nervous to see Jack, because of the newly realized and fully learned knowledge of the feelings of like- or love -for him. But, always remember this as your love expert's-slash-sister's advice: Don't let your negative feelings and thoughts conquer you; because it will make everything worse, and it will break you down…slowly."

I calmed down as I intake the said words of my little grown up sister. I stood up from my seat, and said, "I'll keep that advice in mind, but now…I think I should go. Thank you so much for everything, Anna."

She also stood up, and opened her arms as she said, "Of course, you're my sister. Now, come here and give me a warm hug." I laugh at her as I went to give her a warm, sisterly hug.

"Since when did you become a love expert?" I asked while hugging her. "Since you met Kristoff?"

She chuckled, and said, "Yup."

I laughed at her after breaking the hug, and then she said, "Oh, I remembered something. The reason why I came here is to tell you that the gown fittings are tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded at her with a smile as a reply, and bid her my goodbye while she bids me good luck. Heck, luck is all I'll ever need for today.

Here I am in the cafe, anticipating the arrival of a certain silver white-haired man as I gaze outside the window. I saw a familiar car parking at one of the empty parking spaces of the cafe, and recognized the car right away, it was Jack's car. Yeah, it was Jack's car, but the thing is: when the driver's door opened, the man who came down from the vehicle wasn't the silver white-haired man that I was expecting to arrive.

Many meters away from the glass window, I can see that it was a man with Jack's exact figure, but with only fair skin, and disheveled chocolate-brown hair. I can't see his eyes though, it's covered by sunglasses. Who's this guy? Is this Jack's identical twin? But with warm colors? It could be possible, I guess.

The waiter arrived with my order, so I averted my eyes away from the man outside. I ate one of the chocolate brownies, and I was confused. Not because of the delicious brownies, but because of the chocolate brown-haired man that I saw outside...is sitting across me, and smiling at me like he knows me.

"...So?" The fair-skinned man happily said, like he was expecting something from me.

I slightly frown at him as I observed his fair-skinned face, and his face has the same structures with Jack's. He's kind of good-looking, too. The man noticed my slight frown, and then he removed his sunglasses.

I recognized him as I was staring at his warm brown eyes, and then it suddenly hit me like a bullet train, the man across me _is_ Jack.

"J-Jack?" I spluttered.

He just grinned at me.

"W-when did you change your...?" I said as I gestured all of him with my hands, not finishing the sentence. He chuckled as I gestured his form.

"Ah...you see, two weeks ago, my former senior high school friends contacted me, Bunny, and Tooth, to tell us that our batch is going to have a reunion by the beach. I really didn't want to go, because I needed to take care of the company since the start of our production was almost near, but Bunny persisted that I should go because it was a once in a blue moon event and I could also see my old ex-girlfriend, but I turned him down. So, seeing that I turned him down in every possible way, he challenged me that if I went there - and didn't get drunk - he would be my assistant or secretary for a month. And if I lose, I should tan my skin a little, dye my hair brown, and wear brown contact lens for a month. So...yeah, as you can see, I am one with the woods and chocolates, plus you saw me in the driver's seat instead of the passenger's." He explained as he finished with a smile.

From what I heard from his explanation, all that I could remember is the word "ex-girlfriend".

Of course he had girlfriends before, Elsa, of course he did. When he mentioned that word, I felt my stomach churn. I didn't know why or how that feeling happened, but everytime he indirectly mentions someone related to like or love, it just happens.

Since I'm good at hiding my feelings and emotions, I feigned a sincere laugh at him, and faked happiness as I said, "Bad luck for you, I guess. Ex-girlfriend? You had a girlfriend when you were in your senior year?"

It made me feel down inside. Heck, to be more specific, it made me feel like shit to be knowing the fact that he had many girlfriends before. To be honest, I didn't like it, and I will _never, ever_ like it.

He chuckled at me, like I was nuts that I didn't believe him. "I did have a girlfriend in my senior days, but we broke up after we graduated."

What is this I'm feeling? Is this...jealousy for the women he loved in the past, or not? I don't know, and I don't want to know.

Still faking every expression on my face, I say, "Why did the two of you broke up?"

"The break up was mutual. We agreed to break up since we knew it was going to be tough to balance studies, and also our relationship, so...yeah. But, I'll save that backstory for another time. As for now, we need to talk about the production." He said as his pale-turned-into-fair skinned face slowly expressed seriousness.

"Go ahead." I moved the plate of brownies in the middle of the table. "Want some?"

He muttered thanks as he grabbed one, and shot it into his mouth. After chewing while complimenting brownies, we started talking about business. As usual, our talk was just about the quantity, price, and minor complications about the production.

After everything has been resolved, we just heard the sounds around us, because no words left our lips. He then said something that made me want to immediately escape the cafe, or just be invisible from his blue-turned-into-brown eyes.

"...Can I ask you something, Elsa?"

I nonchalantly took a sip of lemonade after he asked me, feeling that it would establish concrete walls around me.

"What is it?" I said after drinking lemonade, praying to the gods that his question is not something that will make me die inside.

"Will you...will you go on a date with me?"

 **A/N: I give my thanks to the song "So Close" from the movie "Enchanted", because...yah, inspiration.**

 **Furiyan: Thank you so much! Also: I agree with you about Anna. Well, even though the movie showed that she is sometimes clumsy and all, it still doesn't change the fact that she's brave and mature enough to handle complicated stuff.**

 **The Atlantean: I fixed it! As always, thank you so much for kindly pointing it out. I kind of heard that it was freezing there in New Zealand, like the temperature is from zero degrees going down to negative. Have you built a snowman already? :D**

 **Guest, Lovegirl17, ZARABEARA, and Annanarra: Thank you so much! :D**

 **As always, thank you guys so much for following, liking, and reviewing the story. I really appreciate it, and it makes me smile too. I guess we have finally reached the half of the plot. Is the ending almost near? I don't think so. *laughs evilly***

Have a nice day!


	17. I Would Love To

**A/N: First of all, I'M SORRY. So, instead of having the usual 1.5k+ words, I made into 3k+ for two chapters in one (what) Time skip is involved. Might as well say sorry in advance. Sorry, and enjoy! :D**

 **P.S: Y'all have four choices for a certain part of this chap. It's either 1) Play Senjougahara Tore piano, and then Julia from FF8 OST, 2) Any song y'all like for a wedding march, then bride's march or idk and 3) none at all**

 **(-)**

I did _not_ expect this to happen. The out of the blue question made my fingers tremble, and my heart beat fast. Instinctively, I concealed my trembling fingers so he wouldn't ask me what's wrong.

At the same time, I'm confusedly thinking that this is the best worst thing that has ever happened to me in my entire loverless life.

I don't even know what to say, and I am searching for the words to explain what I feel and what I have to say.

"Jack, I..."

He said nothing. He didn't even gave me a single glance, he just hung his head low while his disheveled brown hair is covering his fake hazelnut irises. "Don't worry, I'll respect your decision, and I won't be mad...or sad."

"Jack, I-I just..."

Sometimes, I imagined him asking me out, and then I would just set it aside; because I believed that it can't really happen in reality. I guess I was wrong about that, because here I am sitting across him while realizing that sometimes unbelievable imaginations do come true.

"I-I hope you don't mind, but...can I...think about it for a while?"

He quickly stares at me with wide eyes, like he didn't believe that those words came out of my mouth.

"Y-Yeah, sure. Hey, I-I gotta go now. It was nice to see you again," he said as he stood up, "see you soon, bye."

"You too, bye."

He weakly smiled at me, and quietly left me all by myself. I sighed deeply while I leaned back on the chair as I think about the question; the question that made me truly question the question itself. Heck, that doesn't even make any sense.

To be really honest, even though Anna helped me realize what I truly feel about Jack a while ago, from the moment I realized that it was him, I was still confused.

It's just that...I'm a terrible mess when it comes to him. A really terrible mess that the mess itself can't understand itself, and that doesn't even make any sense again. I didn't even dreamed of dating someone, I never thought about it.

But, some guy with the name of Jack Frost made me currently think about it, because he popped into my life when his literally breathless self jumped in the elevator with some descendant of a fancy navy suit of the past.

In other words, even though I just recently realized the meaning of what I'm feeling a while ago, I'm still that confused and inexperienced person of love. Yet I can't help but think about taking the risk; the risk of saying yes to him, and the possibility of having no escape if I ever fall in love.

The moment he asked me out, I knew it deep in my heart that I should have said yes, but I said no; because my guts told me so. I just don't feel, like, accepting it on the day it has been asked. It's like I'm sticking to tradition.

Apparently, there are two sides tearing me apart. The side that I didn't listen to is saying that in the moment Jack asked me, I should have said yes; because I have technically known him for years, and I know him so well like Anna. Well, of course, I should've thought "I know him like I know myself", but screw that. Heck, I'm even confused with myself.

So, the side that I chose is the sayings of being slightly traditional. It's just that, I'm conscious with every single interaction I have with men. I limit myself to men who I know means trouble, just by observing. Two of the men I know who means real trouble are Hans and the old man Weselton, and they're living proofs of my observation.

Knowing that Weselton just wanted to have a partnership with Arendelle so he could do his dirty business, I kept rejecting him in every possible way. Plus, Hans taking advantage of Anna's love for him did piss me off, but eventually got back by the barbaric fist of my sister after they broke up.

Again, in other words, I wanted to say yes, but I needed to say no. It's like the same thing over and over again. The first time I decided like this is when I started to like Jack, I wanted to like him, but I needed to not like him; because of the same reasons. That is why up to this day, I still want to hit myself with the truth.

I quietly ask myself as I stare at my pale hands, "Is this a never ending cycle of denying what I feel, or it'll change if I take the risk to tell him, and survive with flying colors?"

I guess my heart would aggressively tell me to just do it, yet I don't believe in myself if I can really do it.

 **(-)**

"It was a good thing that your make-up is waterproof, but Anna...please stop crying. You're getting married to your true love today, you should be happy."

"But...but we'll never see each other everyday." Anna sobbed as she hugs me.

I carefully patted her elegantly braided hair, and said, "Anna, just because we'll never see each other everyday like we used to, doesn't mean I'll be mad about you leaving me. It's just that...you can't stay with me forever; you need to create your _own_ family. Do you remember what Mom told us when we were teenagers joking around about marriages of celebrities?"

I heard her quietly snort, followed by a shaking of her head as to say no.

"Mom said that if one of us gets married, we should be happy. Of course, we'll put our own family first, but that doesn't mean our love for each other will lessen, right?"

I felt her nod, and I continued, "So, always remember that wherever you are, I will still be there for you, cheering and supporting you through good times, and bad times."

I broke the hug, and grabbed her bouquet of sunflowers sitting on the chair, and gave it to her as I said, "Now come on, don't let that pretty face of yours be ruined for this special day."

There was a knock on the door, followed by a muffled sound of asking permission to enter the room. I told Anna to go fix herself at the vanity while I go get the door, and to my surprise, it was Jack.

"J-Jack?"

A week after the start of production, we released them on limited stores only, to see if it's going to be a hit; and it did. Since Kristoff and Anna's wedding, which is today, is two days after the release date, I messaged Jack that we officially release it on all stores worldwide after the wedding, and he agreed on my decision.

His chocolate eyes went wide at me, like he didn't expect to see me at the door. "I, uh, the wedding coordinator asked me to check if the bride's ready, and to fetch the two of you because everything's all set."

But there was something that irked me when he replied to my message, he just messaged me, _"Yea, that's ok."_ That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't even mention about asking me out, and it made me worry about every shit I've done.

"Yeah, tell her that Anna's ready, she's just...uh, retouching her make-up. We'll come out in a few minutes."

I told myself that maybe I'm just overthinking again, and business is business that's why he didn't mention it. Still, it made me slightly nervous; and I don't even know why.

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait for her."

"Is that all?" I asked him while avoiding his gaze.

"Y-yeah."

"Oh, right. You're going to wait for her, come in." I said as I opened the door for him.

"Thanks." He said after he entered the room. I closed the door, and hiddenly desired to hit myself. I was facing his back as I turned around, he was looking around the room.

"Elsa," He quietly said.

I froze in my place as he said my name. I asked him what was it, and all I heard was, "You...you look wonderful today."

Can I make myself believe that he's not toying with me, please? Because he's making me feel like it. One moment, he's there and never mentions anything, and then on the other, he says something like that and it makes me feel happy, and confused at the same time.

"...Thanks, you too." I quietly said.

"Oh, Jack! Why are you here?" Anna asked as he saw him.

"The wedding coordinator asked me to fetch you two."

I went to Anna as I asked, "You ready?"

She brightly smiles to me, her tear-stained cheeks gone. "I was born ready."

 **(-)**

From what I am seeing right now, Kristoff, the officiant, and his chosen bestman, Flynn, are waiting by the altar as we wait for the wedding march to play. The chosen pianist begins to play when Kristoff's parents walked down the aisle, arm-in-arm.

Followed by the dashing son of Rapunzel and Eugene as he's walking down the aisle as the ring bearer, but being guided by Fred at the side. I'm currently praying to the gods that Rapunzel's son doesn't trip, and eventually lose the rings. Heck, Anna happily trusted the 5-year-old tyke with the rings; and I don't even know why.

After the little dude walked down the aisle with style, all of our stunning friends came next, arm-in-arm as bridesmaids and groomsmen.

After the pairs of groomsmen and bridesmaids have walked down the aisle, I was about to go next...until the wedding coordinator stopped me. I didn't even know why the wedding coordinator stopped me, until she grabbed Jack, and linked my arm to his.

The wedding coordinator whispered that we had a change of plans...that was happily suggested by the strawberry-blonde haired bride, because she didn't want me to walk alone. Dammit, even in her own wedding she would set me up.

Instead of me walking alone, Jack and I are walking down the aisle together. I'll still be the maid of honor, yet escorted by the recently crowned "bride's man", to say the least. I guess we're slightly breaking the tradition.

"You ready?" He whispered to me as I clutched his arm while hands are slightly trembling. Unable to speak because of nervousness, I nodded as a reply.

He made the first step forward, and I followed suit. Flashes of cameras slightly blinding me while all eyes landed on both of us, and it made me tightly clutch the bouquet on my other hand. It felt like everything's in slow motion as we walk down the aisle, and all I could ask myself is: Is this what it's like to be getting married to the one you truly love?

Heck, I don't even have a boyfriend, so why bother think about marriage? Curiosity, I guess. I tried to imagine myself getting married to someone else, and the only possible groom that I can see is Jack.

The thought of waking up in the morning with Jack by my side made me feel butterflies, and I don't even know why. It's unusual for me to think about that, but I'll just save that for later.

Jack and I parted at the end of the red carpet as I went to my spot at the altar to stand beside the bride, while he went to where he should be. The two flower girls- the daughters of Tooth and Bunny -came next as they threw flowers everywhere while they cutely walk.

The wedding march slowly faded, and the main doors of the church closed as the flower girls reached their places. Everyone stared at the large doors, anticipating the entrance of the bride.

After a few seconds or so, the pianist begins to play Anna's chosen march as the doors opened once again; there stands Anna with a smile etched on her face. She slowly walked down the aisle while brightly smiling to everyone as they clap, and others cry tears of joy like Honey and Rapunzel.

I took a quick glance at Kristoff, and his eyes were misty, yet he's smiling like he's the luckiest and happiest man on the whole wide world. Maybe looking at the one you truly want to spent your entire life with while walking down the aisle is the best feeling in the world. But maybe, the really best feeling in the world is being loved by the one you really love.

Well, besides for the fact that my friends and sister love me, I don't even have any experience with love. Like love for the one you'll marry in the future. It's kinda nice to have some knowledge about it, but I'll never know until I encounter it. I just gotta roll with the flow of the unrepeatable loop of time.

As the march slowly ended, Anna shortly smiles at me as she finally reached the altar, and takes Kristoff's hand while I held her bouquet. Everyone was at their places, and the priest started the wedding. The wedding ceremony was kinda long, but it went smoothly. They said their vows to each other, and sealed the wedding with sweet I do's and a kiss.

As the wedding ended, the reception begins. Everyone is at their assigned tables, and the host greeted everyone as a kick start for the reception. Seeing that everybody enjoyed the reception, it went great. After the wedding games- especially the catch the bride's bouquet game that I coincidentally or _accidentally_ won -and foods, everyone went to the dance floor after the newly married couple finished their first dance.

The first few songs were songs that have upbeat tunes that you can party to it, or dance the macarena. Everyone was totally having fun, including me. I was having fun by watching them having fun on the dance floor, because again, I can't dance. Then the next few songs slowly became into romantic tunes, songs that you have to dance with someone so you can fit.

And as always, I'm just hanging around the table, drinking sparkling wine as I watch everyone dance slowly. Anna and Kristoff brightly smiling at each other while dancing, Honey & Tadashi and Hiccup & Astrid doing the same, Bunny and Tooth happily dancing with their kids, Rapunzel and Eugene playing while dancing with their kid, and Jack...is surprisingly not on the dance floor. I can't seem to spot him.

Where is he? Did he go home already? Maybe not. I just saw him getting another glass of wine a while ago, and thank God he didn't asked for a bottle. Maybe he's just outside, feeling the cold breeze.

I passed Merida, Gogo, Hiro, Fred, and Wasabi, nonchalantly talking about something as I went outside. And there he was, near the water fountain, sitting on a wooden bench while looking up at the bright full moon. I quietly walked up to him, but before I could be fully near him, he suddenly spoke.

"Don't try to sneak up on me, I can hear the quiet clacking of your shoes, you know."

He slowly removed his gaze from the bright moon to me. He looks so calm.

"I was trying to quietly approach you, not sneak up on you." I calmly pointed.

He quietly chuckled, and smiled at me. "Just kidding. Care to join me?" He said as he patted the bench.

I sat beside him, but as always, I left a small gap between us. So, what I'm going to do here?

"Instead of being there on the dance floor, why are you here?" I asked him as I leaned back on the bench.

"Nothing, I guess I'm not in the mood to party right now."

"Why? Are you sick or something?"

"Nah, I'm good."

I observed the dark skies above us, and said, "Hmm, the skies are full of stars tonight."

He looks up as he say, "Yup, they're shining brightly tonight. Even the moon, too."

"Do you like the moon?" I ask him as I glanced at him, a smile on his face while looking up.

"Yeah, I do. I like how it shines down on us, giving us light throughout all the darkness that surrounds us."

"Like it's giving you hope?"

In my peripheral vision, I saw him look at me while smiling. I pretended that I didn't notice him looking at me as he said, "Yeah, just like that."

"Is there a moment that the moon gave you hope?" I ask him as I slowly landed my gaze on him.

"Yeah, I always believed that the moon is my guardian to every shit I'm unsure of what to do. You could say that I'm crazy, but that's just how I roll." He chuckled as he looks back at the moon, the cold breeze blowing his hazelnut hair.

I chuckle at him, and said, "You're not crazy, Jack."

"Maybe I am crazy. Crazy for you." He laughed at his own pick-up line, and I can't help but laugh too.

After our laughs settled down, I decided to answer the question he asked me a few weeks ago at the cafe.

"...Jack," I started.

"Hmm?"

"...Yes, I would love to."

"What? What would you love to?" He asks me, confusion clearly showing in his voice.

"...You know."

"I know...what?" He smiles at me.

Dammit, Jack. Do you already know what I'm dropping or you're just pretending that you don't?

With confidence and a winning smile, he happily said, "I'll ask you again, Elsa. Will you go on a date with me?"

Yup, you do know. You got me.

"How about if I take back what I said?"

"Hey, that's unfair."

I laugh at his protest, and sincerely smiled to him as I say, "Yes, Jack, I would love to."

 **A/N: School caught up, I'm sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it haha.**

 **Furiyan: I just wish that Disney will not screw up Frozen 2 and BH7. I also wish that Anna will** **be the real MVP of Frozen 2.**

 **The Atlantean: Fixed it. As always, thank you for pointing it out. I just like the idea of these three dorks being together, that's why I made Rapunzel their cousin. I also just learned that in NZ, snow falls in the South Island, and at higher altitudes in the North. So, please excuse my insufficient knowledge of geography XD I, too, haven't had any experiences with snow, because tropical friggin country is where I live.**

 **Big thanks to rodina2000, 12, Lovegirl17, OoPoPcAnDy, and 1hannahan16 for reviewing on the last chapter! :)**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this one. I don't know if I'll be on time to update again, because exams are coming so...yeah. Until next time!**

 _Have a nice day!_


	18. The Date

**A/N: I'm sorry that I died everyday because of school, that's why this update took so long ohmygawd I'm sorry.**

"Are you sure that I look good with this dress? Maybe I should change."

"Elsa, for the nth time, you look goo- oh wait…no, no you don't."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" I quickly said as I immediately turned around to face her, "I really don't?"

"Nope, just kidding." She chuckles while I glare at her.

"For the hundredth time, Elsa, yes, you look good. To uplift your spirit more, you look great! So why bother asking the question over and over again if I already said the answer?" Anna asked, seemingly irked by how I kept asking her how I look.

"It's just that…I'm nervous."

"You're nervous for what?" She asked with a confused tone in her voice, "For your date with Jack?"

"…Yes."

"It's just Jack, Elsa."

"That's why I want to hit myself for feeling nervous. I know that it's just Jack, but I can't help it. Maybe the reason why I'm nervous…is because this is my first date."

"Hey, Jack's not your first. Tadashi is."

"What? No he's not."

"Yes he is. You told me that the two of you went to a café, talking about…I don't know, I forgot."

"Anna, just because two single people went to a café together doesn't mean they went on a date. We went there as friends, Anna, or as officemates talking about the minor problems of the IT department."

"Oh…"

Seeing that Anna is slightly stupefied at the information that I just dropped, I smirked at her as I say, "So, do you still think that Tadashi's my first?"

"Nope."

"Good. Anyway, wha-"

I was cut by the sound of the doorbell; I guess that's my signal for Jack's arrival. I immediately smoothed my dress, double-checked my hair and make-up, and grabbed my purse on the dressing table.

I could feel my heart beating fast, damn it. Why am I feeling nervous and excited at the same time? It's just Jack. I've been interacting with him for months, so why just now? I'm so confused right now.

"I'll go ahead downstairs." Anna said, grinning at me like she knows who's at the door. She does, of course.

"Wait, I'll go too."

"Are you ready?" Anna teasingly asked, making kissy faces that made me want to smack a pillow on her face and giggle at once.

"Just shut up. C'mon, let's go." I said as I lightly hit her on the arm as I walk past her while giggling. We went downstairs, and I braced myself to open the door. There he was, brightly smiling in front of me while holding a red rose.

"Hi, this is for you. I'm sorry, this is all I got." He apologetically said, holding the rose in front of me.

"Thank you, Jack." I said as I gently picked the rose from him while sincerely smiling, "It's okay if this is all you got, I really appreciate it, but you didn't have to."

"Like I've said before, Elsa, it's okay with me. I want to do this, don't worry about it. So, let's go?"

I nodded as a reply, and turned my head to Anna, and said, "If I'm not home by 10 or something, lock the doors, 'kay? Or call Kristoff to accompany you here."

She chuckles at my overprotectiveness from stranger danger, "Pfft, don't worry about me Elsa, worry about your first date."

I stuck my tongue out at her, she just laughed as we said goodbye and left. After a few minutes of driving around the city while absolutely not saying any word to each other, maybe because of awkwardness, we arrived at a vintage looking restaurant near the outskirts of the city. Even though this large restaurant is kind of rusty in some parts because of its age, it still looks good.

As we went inside, I internally gasped to what I saw. The restaurant had a Victorian setting, and it was really breathtaking. As I was marveling every single thing, Jack nudged me. Snapping from the trance of amazement, I looked at him with a smile, and whispered with excitement, "Jack, this place is amazing, and you're amazing! How did you find this place?"

"Aww, Elsa, you forgot it already?"

"Forgot what?"

"That I have tricks under my sleeve." He said as his face slowly cracks a grin.

I lightly hit his arm before I said, "You always have tricks under your sleeve, Jack. So do your tricks, and lead us to our table."

"Right away, Ms. Arendelle." He said, followed by a two-finger salute and a wink that made me want to slap him because he knows he's handsome, and then pinch his face because he looked cute. I don't get it, but I understand how it feels. Wait, what? What the heck am I thinking? I can't even comprehend a thing to what I'm thinking.

We sat down to our assigned table, and the waiter gave us the menu as he told us that he'll be back.

"So, what are you going to eat?" He asks, glancing at me and then at the menu.

"I don't know. You choose, surprise me with your awesome tricks."

He chuckles, "Well then, brace yourself, Madame."

The waiter came back and took the orders, and then Jack whispered something before he left. Noticing that, I asked him, "What did you whisper to him?"

He shrugs his shoulders as he nonchalantly said, "Oh nothing, just told him to give us the vintage wine." He then changes the subject, "So, do you like the restaurant?"

I guess there's nothing wrong about that. Good god, Elsa, stop worrying about Jack's suspicious movements. Just chill the heck out. "It's grea- wait no, it's amazing! Everything here is stunning! When I saw the restaurant from the outside, it looked simple. But when we came in, it really took my breath away!"

I laugh at my own excitement, it really is silly. I'm getting all hyped up on such elegant things like these, and I don't know why. Maybe I'm just crazy because it's my first time here.

"I'm glad that you like it. It's my second time here." He said after chuckling at my excitement.

"Second time?"

"Yeah, I came here to deal with business."

I raise an eyebrow at him, interested to know who he dealt business with. "Why here?"

"This was the only place that was perfect to lure her, good god, she was a flirt and her standards were so damn high that I wanted Hiccup to deal with her."

Wait, what? "She?"

"Yup, you see, this woman I'm telling you owns a company that profits well. Seeing that the company profits well, I wanted to buy the shares, so I offered the lady a nice dinner here to have some good shot. As we met each other here, she didn't talk about business. All she did was try to get into my pants, so I excused myself to the bathroom to call Bunny."

"Why'd you call him?" I ask, suppressing my laughter.

"So he can whisk me away from my misery." He said as he smiles at me.

"How'd he do it?"

"He pretended to be the assistant manager; he just excused me from her, saying that he needs to talk to me. Seeing that her gaze didn't follow us, we quickly rushed outside and left."

"Hey, that's rude! You didn't pay for her bill!" I jokingly accused between my fits of laughter.

"Hey, she wanted to have something that I didn't want to give, so I gave her the bill instead." He said after he laughed, and then our food arrived. After we ate our delicious food while complimenting the food's taste, we drank the vintage wine by glass as we converse with each other. As we talk and drink the night away, slow music began to play.

"Wanna dance?" He asks, his head pointing to the faintly large space of the restaurant that I just noticed only now. Since there are only less people dancing, might as well say yes. I smiled at him, and nodded as a reply. We stood up, and he led me to the dance floor.

He grasps my free hand as I put the other on his shoulder, while his other hand takes hold of my waist. Swaying slowly to the rhythm of the music, I examined his face. His faint skin is slowly turning back into pale, tiny strands of white hair growing in some parts of his chocolate brown hair, yet he is still the Jack that I know.

Regardless of his physical form, he never changed. Over the years that have passed, he's still the same man I met inside an elevator, the same man I kind of liked. His hazelnut irises crinkling as he smiles at me while we unhurriedly dance, making me smile naturally.

"Close your eyes." He whispered to my ear as he pulled me closer.

"Why?" I confusedly whispered back as I pull back.

He genuinely smiles to me as he say, "Just trust me."

"What is it?"

Grinning like he's about to do something, he said, "It's a secret."

"Fine."

Agreeing to what he said, I closed my eyes while dancing with him. I felt him wrap my hands around his neck, and I didn't felt his hands on any part of my body, but I felt something in the middle of us. It also smelled wonderful, too.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bouquet of fresh red roses in front of me...or more like between us, to be exact. To be damn honest, I truly did not expect this. The single rose, the vintage looking restaurant, I thought all of these was just referring to the quote that said simplicity is the best.

Then I was kind of wrong, but I realized that it's, like, pointing out that, maybe, inner beauty _is_ surprisingly the best. It's like the realest quote to everything, from goodly written books to human beings.

I gasped, "J-Jack…"

I remove my hands from the back of his neck as he took a step back, bowed his head as he held out the flowers and said, "For you, milady."

I heard claps around us, it was the people that were surrounding us while we were dancing. Oh god, I can already feel the warmness of my cheeks.

As the claps died down, I took the bouquet from him as I gently say, "T-thank you for this, Jack, but you didn't have to."

He smiles at me as he say, "Elsa, even if you get tired saying that, I would still do it. Because I want to do it for you." He checks his wristwatch, and looks back at me, "Come on, let me take you home, it's getting kinda late."

I didn't say anything after that, I just nodded and smiled at him. Besides Anna, Jack would really do anything, even if I do or don't say it. It's like he's willing to give me everything.

 **(-)**

"Thank you for everything tonight, Jack." I sincerely said after we arrived at the front of my house.

He smiles at me, his chocolate brown eyes crinkling as he smiles, "No, Elsa, thank _you._ "

"Why me?" I said with a confused tone, "I should be the one thanking you."

"Because it's an honor to be your first official date."

"Why are you feeling honored about that?" I asked, still confused.

"Because," He took one step forward in front of me, the bouquet acting as the space between us, "You're one of a kind, a woman that is extremely out of this world."

Damn it, he's making me blush so hard. "I-uh...t-thank you, Jack, t-that really means a lot to me."

"Anything for you, Elsa." He said, "Wait here, you forgot something in the car."

"What is it? Let me check my purse."

I was about to check my purse when he stopped me, and I was confused, "No, this thing doesn't fit in your purse."

"Wait, what?"

"Close your eyes, and count to ten."

I crossed my arms, hugging the bouquet in the process, and said, "If this is one of your tricks again, I am not falling for it."

"Elsa, pleaaaase..." Jack pouted, staring at me with puppy eyes.

"Nope."

"Fine, you give me no choice but to do..."

Jack's face expression suddenly turned into the one where men expect they could get all the girls with their glorious faces.

"Really, Jack? You're giving me _the_ smolder?"

"Yes." He said, still not breaking the smolder.

"Did you learn this from Eugene? And are you going to stop if I close my eyes, and count to ten?"

"Yes to both."

Holding back a smile, I sighed deeply, "Fine."

I closed my eyes, and counted, "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...ei-"

"Okay, you can stop, but you can't open your eyes yet."

"But why?" I whined.

"On the count of three, one..."

I continued, "Two..."

"Three."

I opened my eyes to a surprisingly huge teddy bear, I laughed at it, because I can't seem to find the words to express what I really feel inside.

"Holy...Jack, I-uh-oh my..."

He gives me the huge teddy bear, "...Do you like it?"

I hugged the bear tightly as I say, "Like it? I love it! Jack, thank you so much!"

"I'm glad that you like it. Well, that's tonight's last surprise, I must be off. Good night, Elsa."

I nodded, "Thank you so much for everything, Jack."

He just smiles at me, I walk up to the porch step and unlocked the door, but before I opened the door, I thought about a surprise for Jack. A thank you gift for tonight, if you will.

I turn around to see Jack walking back to his car, without a mental debate, I quickly called out to him, "Jack!"

He stops, and turns around to my direction.

Despite the fact that I'm wearing heels, and carrying a bouquet of roses and a huge teddy bear in my arms, I quickly ran up to him, and stopped in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

"You forgot something." I said, tightly clutching the precious things in my arms.

"What is it?" He asked again, still confused.

I can't believe I'm doing this. "This."

Thanks to the heels, I don't need to tiptoe, so I kissed him on the cheek, and quickly ran back inside the house, not wanting to see his reaction because I'm too embarrassed for what I did.

As I entered the house and slightly slammed the door, I leaned on the door with smile on my face as I say, "What the heck did I just do?"

I gently placed the teddy bear and bouquet on the floor, and took a peek on the nearest window.

Jack was touching his cheek with a smile on his face. Holy crap, he's smiling because I surprisingly kissed him on the cheek.

"You do know that you have to tell me the details of your first date, right?"

I turn around to see Anna in her pajamas, smirking as she looks at the huge teddy bear.

"I kissed Jack." I quickly blurt out without thinking, and she gasped.

"REALLY?" She happily exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"I only kissed him on the cheek!"

"Aww, I thought you kissed him on the lips. You should've kissed him on the lips."

"J-just go back to sleep, Anna." I said as I slowly start to imagine it, but set it aside because it's kinda awkward for me to imagine it or something.

"Tell me all tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, good night."

She walks back upstairs, I peek back at the window to see him gone, but I can't believe it.

I kissed the person that I met in the elevator on the cheek.

I kissed the person who I'm slowly starting to fall in love with.

 **A/N: I'm sorry *ugly sobs***

 **Furiyan: omg I' m sorry for that, I edited it, and thank you for kindly pointing that out. Idk if it's true, but I read that the plan is after Tadashi is defeated by Hiro and company, he'll join the group. And I'm also planning plot twists for the story, to develop the characters but idk how and when i'll use them, besides the fact that I'm new at writing, so...yeah. You're cool and awesome, that's why your starting point is like 5k and increasing. I honestly worship you like you're the Avatar.**

 **The Atlantean: I'm sorry if that bothered you, I edited it. :) Hey, at least you're not burning yourself from the heat like me. In summer, even if the ACs are on, it's like I'm next to the sun.**

 **Kiyla: Thank you so much! It really means a lot, I hope you enjoyed this one. :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Leave a review, like, or follow! I'll do my best to finish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 _Have a nice day!_


	19. The Answer

**A/N: I'm sorry...I got sick *sobs***

After our first date, we began to meet each other once a week. We secure our schedules were clear so no one can interrupt us. I don't know how many we've been to, but I'm sure it's a lot because a month has passed.

As I was working my butt off in my office, I received an invitation from Berk Industries, stating that I'm invited to the celebration of their company's anniversary. I called Jack if he received his, of course he did, and told him that our next date was at the party.

With his joke that I wanted all the people attending the party to know that he's "mine", he agreed. So, this means that our next date is the party. Oh well, wherever we go is fine.

 **(-)**

After the formal celebration of Berk's anniversary, the real party began.

"It seems that Hiccup invited a lot of people, from businessmen to socialites." I said as I glanced around the elegantly decorated hall, full with well-known people in the business world.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, that's how we roll. People are gathered here either to celebrate the anniversary and have some fun, or collect bits of info about other companies."

"Hah, Weselton always did that, collect inside info everywhere. It's, like, one of his obsessions. Well, in my case."

Jack chuckled, "He's old, just ignore him. Speaking of evil gramps, here he comes."

I look around, "Whe-"

"Oh, Ms. Arendelle!" The old hag shouted. Damn it, how did he find us?

I faked a smile and faced his direction, "Mr. Weselton, nice to see you here." But the truth is, it's not.

"The same goes for me, Ms. Arendelle, might as well say that you look ravishing tonight." He says as his eyes faintly scans my whole figure, Jack coughed.

Weselton's eyes were immediately redirected to Jack, "Oh, excuse me for my actions, young man. I didn't notice that you were there. Who is this man, Elsa?"

I want to cringe on the way he says my name, it's...creepy.

"Ah, let me introduce you, Jackson O. Frost - the CEO of Overland Corporation. He's also my date for tonight." Did I just? Did I just say that he's my date? Or did I just claim it?

"You can call me Jack. Nice to meet you, Mr. Weaselton." Jack happily said, smiling as he extends his arm to this old man in front of us, gesturing for a handshake. I'm sure that Weselton is getting angry by now, because Jack joyously pronounced his surname wrong. Maybe he's also pissed because I'm Jack's date, but maybe, just maybe.

"It's Weselton, _Mr. Frost."_ He scoffed, "Overland Corporation's CEO, eh? You replaced North's position? I couldn't care less. I offered him a deal that would rapidly boost his company sales, but turned me down without second guessing."

"Maybe because your deal wasn't worth his efforts, that's why he turned you down like that." Jack nonchalantly suggested. Is he really going to pop this old man's nerve?

The old man with the toupee gasped, " _Excuse me?_ My deals and offers are extremely worth it, and it can even make you twenty times richer! As a matter of fact, my deals and I are worth it."

"Well, if it _is_ worthy, then why did Elsa turn it down immediately? Also, if _you_ are worthy, then why did Elsa quickly shot down your marriage proposals?"

Weselton was furious, his large eyes were piercing at Jack, his face was expressionless, and I'm damn sure that he's boiling with rage, ready to lash it out on Jack. Their heated conversation was interrupted by a phone call, and Weselton just glared at Jack before he excused himself.

I sighed with relief when he was gone, followed by patting Jack on the back, "Thank you, Jack, for putting up with that old hag."

"Anytime, Elsa. I'll keep you safe from old people who wants to marry you." He joked.

I chuckled. "It's like a TV series, but a bad one."

"Jack!" A voice behind us said. We turned around to see who it was, and it was someone who I don't know, but Jack clearly knows who this person is. Business person , I guess.

As they were about to engage in a conversation, I excused myself to the buffet table, but before I could leave them, he introduced me to the person. Jack introduced me as his date, and then I left.

I don't know if it's right or wrong to feel this way but, Jack introducing me as his date made me feel giddy and happy inside. It's like he's telling the person that I belong to him, or something like that. It made me feel warm inside that I wanted to smile widely.

"Elsa!" I turned to the voice's direction, and it was my dear sister.

"Anna!" We hugged as if we haven't seen each other for a year, but we just saw each other, like, last week.

"You look stunning as always, Elsa." Anna said as she scans the buffet table.

"Well, the same goes for you, my fabulous sister. Did you come here with Kristoff?"

Anna shoots a marshmallow to her mouth, "Ywea, he'sh ta-" She swallows the marshmallow, "talking to Wasabi somewhere. You came here with Jack, right? Ooh, chocolate cookies!"

"Anna, calm down. Yeah, I did. He's just talking to his colleague."

Music began playing throughout the hall, people started to find partners to dance with, and I just continued to choose some food.

"The food's great!" Anna gladly said as she munches away.

As I was captured by the food's taste, all I could say was, "Mmhm."

After we were done munching the food away, Anna danced with Kristoff while I was looking for Jack. Suddenly, I felt tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who tapped me, and my heart stopped.

It was Kozmotis Pitchiner, the president of Blackwell Industries.

I remember that he's linked to the downfalls of other companies, and despite the fact that he owns a company producing pens and other stuff related to ink, he's notorious for business crimes like tax evasion, illegal trading, blackmail, and bribery, but he was never proven guilty because of the lack of evidence towards him.

I felt the blood drain from my pale face as my eyes met his sinisterly glistening ones. "Great evening to see you here, Ms. Arendelle." He says with an English accent as he reaches for my hand, and kisses it.

Just to be kind, I didn't move my hand away from his lips, even though it was giving me the shivers. The kind of shiver when something's creeping you out that it made all of your hairs stand up, and his gesture definitely creeps the heck out of me.

"As well as to you too, Mr. Pitchiner." I respectfully said, secretly staying away from him as possible as I can.

"Please, no formalities. You can call me Pitch." He says as he fixes his pitch black tuxedo.

"Thank you for that offer, but I'd like to stick to formalities." I kindly say to him, but deep inside I'm so desperate to escape from his sight.

"Would you care for a dance?" He asked as he extended his hand to me. Holy crap, where's Jack when I desperately need help? I don't want to dance with this creep.

Due to respect for this creepy man, I went with it. I hesitated for a while before I held his hand as he led me to the dance floor. The way he held me while we were dancing made me feel uneasy, he made me feel unsafe.

"What are your plans with your business, Ms. Arendelle?" He asked. I quickly glanced at his silver gold eyes, and it was gleaming. I felt that it was gleaming with evil.

"I still have no plans for the future. For now, I'm only focused on my partnership with Mr. Frost." I didn't say Jack's name because maybe, just maybe, he would have thoughts about us. So for now, I think I might be playing safe.

As soon as I mentioned Jack's surname, his face twisted into a sneer. "Oh, Jack Frost? How delightful for the both of you." He spitted out Jack's name like it was poison. It scared me a little, but I pretended that it was nothing.

"Do tell, how did you meet Jack Frost?"

"Excuse me, Pitch, but do you mind if I can have a dance with her? We haven't seen each other for a long time, and I wanna catch up with her." A familiar deep voice calmly said, interrupting our conversation that's slowly turning to an interrogation.

We stopped dancing, and I turned to the direction of the voice. It was Tadashi. I deeply sighed with relief inside as I saw him, thank God someone I know interrupted us, more likely, helped me escape this man.

Pitch let go of me as he lazily said, "Who are you?"

"Tadashi Hamada, COO, CTO, and one of the executive directors of the technology development of Krei Tech."

"Oh, how wonderful." Pitch uninterestingly said as he checks his fingernails, completely bored.

"Can I have her now?" Tadashi asked.

"Even though we just started dancing, fine, whatever." He turns to me with a smile, "Excuse me." After that, he left.

I sighed out loud when he was he out of sight, followed by saying, "Thank you so much, Tadashi. I don't know what would happen to me if you didn't come."

He smiles at me, "No problem, Elsa. I also noticed that you fidgeted a lot while you were dancing with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's like something was creeping you out."

"To be honest, I was literally filled with creeps right after I met him."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Well, I guess a man like him has his own dark secrets." He then smiles at me, "Would you like to dance?"

I nodded and smile at him, relieved because Pitch's gone. While we danced, we just talked about what happened in our lives. Despite the fact that his job titles are way higher than the former one in Arendelle, he didn't change. He was still the funny, humble guy that I met in college. He told me a lot of stories about his experience in Krei Tech, and he also told me about him and Honey. It made me happy that they're still together. I don't know how many months had passed since he and Honey have been together, but I know that they've come a long way to be happier and stronger up to this moment.

I wonder, will Jack and I be like them? A happy couple that no person talks about because they're not famous or something? It made me think.

Because of our job titles, people are circling around us. Media, gossipers, business people, and many more that relates to business and gossip. Some people may judge, some may not, but I don't give a damn as long as I'm happy with the person I want to be with.

"Hey man, can I have my date now?" A voice behind Tadashi said, interrupting my not so normal thoughts. Tadashi stepped aside, making me see the person behind him, is Jack.

Tadashi chuckled, "All yours, my friend." He smiles at me as to say see you around, and left.

"You left me for him?" Jack immediately asked while he takes my hand as he puts his other hand on my waist, pouting lightly. He's kidding, right?

"I didn'tleave you for him, Jack, I left you for the food." I said, holding back my giggles as I smile at him.

"Really, Elsa? You'd rather pick food than your date?"

"Well yeah, food is delicious."

"Am I not yummy enough for you?"

I burst out laughing, then slowly turns into giggling. I calmed myself for a few seconds before I replied, "Could I say yes?"

"Nope. So, tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that you like me."

What? Did I heard it right? Did he tell me to tell him that I like him? Wait, what?

"Why would I tell you that?" I asked, confused about what he said.

"Because..."

"Because?"

He whispered something that I didn't understand.

"What? Say it a little louder."

He mumbled, and again, I didn't understand a word.

"What? Say it clearly."

He clearly murmured,"...I got a little jealous when you were dancing with Tadashi."

Did I heard that right again? Are my ears wrong or not? He got jealous? Really? Why?

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"You got jealous, but you didn't know the reason why?"

"Kinda...but I only got a little jealous, not seriously huge."

This is actually the first time I saw Jack like this, more likely the first time I saw Jack feel like this. He's like a puppy that wants the attention of the person he loves to him only. It's kind of cute and amazing to see this rare side of him, it made me want to really know him like the back of my hand.

"If it makes you feel happy, secured, or contented, I'll say it. I'm not saying this just because you told me so, I'm saying this because it's true." I gaze at his cerulean eyes, "Okay, Jack, I like you. I like you a lot. I don't even know why I like you, but from the moment I met you, I just did. So don't get jealous, because I'm..."

I can't even say the damn line because it's too cheesy and corny for me to do it.

"You're...what?" He asked, holding back a smile. Damn, he got it.

"I'm not saying it, you already got it!"

"No, I don't. So...you're what?" He smiles, holding it back from making it brighter.

"Damn it, Jack, fine. I'm yours." I whispered while looking away from him.

"What? I can't hear you because you're whispering it." He teased. Damn it, Jack.

"...I'm yours." I mumbled.

"I can't understand what you're saying, Elsa." He said in a sing-song manner. I'm about to slap this guy I like for teasing me.

I say it a little louder, "I'm yours."

"What did you say? You're mine?" He joyously asked, his smile shining like the bright lights of the party.

I just nodded, too embarrassed to speak. He pulled me in for a hug, "Well, to be honest, I wished for a long time for you to be mine. If you just said that you're mine, that means my wish came true, and you know what?"

"...What?"

"My dream is almost coming true."

"What's your...dream?"

"My dream is...the two of us being together, like officially together. Is that okay with you?"

I smile at him, the smile that he can only bring out, "Definitely."

 **A/N: I was so sick that I wanted to call the priest, but I'm good now. I'm sorry this took a while, and it's kinda short, I think. I also won't say anything about Pitch or Tadashi's appearance huehue.**

 **Furiyan: I'm still hoping that Disney can break their bad sequel curse, but maybe not in Frozen 2. About the story, m** **aybe by the 20th or 21st chapter, I'll do something special like a bomb or something.** **Also, the best thing about authors like you is staying humble. Despite the fact that you're one of the well-known authors in the fanfiction world, you're down-to-earth. Thank you very much :D**

 **The Atlantean: Thank you so much! I'll try my best. In my country, both are terrible.**

 **Annanarra: Thank you very much! :) I hate homeworks so much that I want Charizard to burn it down. I'll try my best to balance this and school. :(**

 **Thanks to sammxo2 for reviewing! :) I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. If you liked it, please leave a review, fav, or follow! It means a lot to me. :)**

 _Have a nice day!_


	20. Hints of the Betrayer

**A/N: I'm not abandoning this so...Enjoy?**

I lean back on my chair as I sighed out loud, feeling hungry and restless. Ever since the company's income started going down, the board of directors and I have been storming up some new ideas to boost up the income, but everytime there's a new idea, it gets rejected by me, or them, because of the lack of agreement for the idea or because it's not new to the industry.

I stare down at my messy desk, papers everywhere. I catch a glimpse of the picture frames on my desk, our family picture that was taken after Anna's college grad, and a group picture of me, Anna, and Kristoff. Everytime that I look at these pictures, it gives me energy to continue work, because everything I work hard for is dedicated to them.

Other than them, the one person that also kept me going all through night and day of every single moment in work is inside of the latest photo beside my laptop, a smiling photograph of me and Jack together. I grabbed the picture frame with our photo in it, and just gazed down at it. Jack helped me all the way, starting from the moment I met him in the elevator, and up to this moment where my income is decreasing a little rapidly.

Realizing that despite the fact that many positive and negative things had happened to both of us, we're still together.

A year and a half has passed.

That night at Berk, I definitely confirmed that I really fell for him. I remember the first time I laid my eyes on him, I had a little crush on him. When I got to know him, my attraction grew bigger.

After two years of that fateful night, he just miraculously appeared in front of me. He was still the same guy I met in the elevator, the one I had a crush on. Knowing that the two of us are presidents of our own company, he offered a partnership that will boost both of the company's income.

My only thought about that deal is he did it to boost us both, but I never realized that he also made a deal with my kind of cold heart.

A deal that, maybe, he planned around the first or second time that he met me. This deal is out of the business world, it only involves on our personal lives.

A deal that made us share our own lives to each other, show the sides that only the two of us can see, and lastly, it is a deal that made us accept, support, comfort, and love each other in a special way. Heck, it's like we know each other like we know ourselves.

My thoughts instantly vanished when I heard two knocks on the door, "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Anna, and I have food with me!"

Right after Anna mentioned food, I heard my stomach growl loud enough for me to hear. I immediately stood up and opened the door for my caring sister, the word "food" bringing my body back to life.

"Ooh, thanks!" She said right after I opened the door for her, then she looks at me, "Woah...you look more worse than before. Have you eaten yet?"

I closed the door while she takes a seat, and said, "Nope, I'm hungry as a starved lion. Business is going down a bit quickly, and the board and I have no clue where the hell we should get some fresh ideas." I sit down on my seat as I say, "Even Jack is suggesting some, but his won't work either."

I look at her slightly visible belly bump as I joyously ask, "So, how's my future niece or nephew?" Then I was immediately confused, "You didn't drive just to get here, right?"

She smiles brightly as she excitingly says, "Ah, the doctor said that I should come back to the hospital in the next three or five weeks to confirm the baby's gender, and I should just sit down, relax, do mild exercises, and don't stress myself, but I'm bored because I'm all alone and Kristoff's working, then I thought of you being a disaster so, yeah. Don't worry, I didn't drive, I rode a cab." She hands me a paper bag, "Here you go, I made baked teriyaki chicken for you, and grilled cheese sandwich for me."

I grabbed the plastic container inside of the paper bag and placed it on my desk, "Thank you so much, Anna. I didn't even feel hungry because of too much work." Weirded out by the mention of grilled cheese sandwich in her second trimester, I ask her as I opened the plastic container, "By the way, are you serious? Grilled cheese sandwich? Aren't you craving for some weird stuff like ice cream with pickles or something more disgusting and weird than that?"

"No problem, Elsa, anytime. About my cravings, I'm craving for cheese...and chocolate."

"Let me guess, do you put cheese on your food or do you put chocolate?"

"...Both."

I made a sound that explains how I'm disgusted on her gourmet menu, followed by her saying that it's delicious.

"What the heck, of course it's delicious for you. Whatever, Anna, good luck with your pregnancy."

"Hey! Someday you'll be experiencing the daily life of a pregnant woman, you know!" She munches down her grilled cheese with delight, "Sho, back to bushiness, hafve you scheckhed the sales of Arhendelle?"

I started eating after saying, "Yeah, I also checked the costs, why do you ask?"

"If the demand is high, the income should be high? So, that would go to the total costs?"

"Demand and income, yes, but in our case on the cost, the total production cost is kind of normal, because we're shipping out the buffer stock units. That's why we're trying to find out what's the problem with the corporate profit before we run out and produce again."

"Maybe the malls are stocking it on their storage room."

"That's impossible, they're still ordering because they're, slightly always, out of stock."

"Are you sure that they're out of stock, or they're just hiding it?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"How sure?"

"Damn sure, Anna."

"Why are you so sure?"

"It's because they're still ordering."

"But that doesn't mean they're selling, right?"

This made me think. Sometimes, malls are really hard to trust, but I don't know about this. I'm sure that they're still selling it, I can feel it in my guts.

"Right after we eat, let's go to the mall to confirm it. I'll show you how right my guts are."

 **(-)**

"Good afternoon! How may I help you?"

"Do you still have a stock of that Overdelle package?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're out of stock."

"Can you check your storage room to see if there's any available stock, please? It's a gift for my son's upcoming birthday."

"Of course, ma'am. Please wait here while I go check the storage room, excuse me."

"Really, Elsa? A gift for my son's upcoming birthday?" Anna said after the saleswoman left.

"What can I say? I'm not a good actress with great ad-libs, I'm a president with great problems."

"You could say great problems later if she comes back in a minute or so, saying that there's no stock."

"What happens if she comes back in five minutes or more?"

"Well, in that case, she's a great saleswoman and your guts are right."

"Deal." A minute has passed and the woman hasn't come back, I tease my strawberry blonde sister, "So, do I win?"

My pregnant sister grumbled, "Just wait for it."

Many seconds passed by, few minutes arrived, and the lady still hasn't come back. I glance down on my wristwatch, exactly passing the six minute mark.

I immediately saw the saleswoman's moving figure, walking towards us with nothing on her hands.

She came to us with a dejected face, and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I've searched every shelf inside the storage room and there's no stock of Overdelle at all, and the delivery is due in three days time. I'm really sorry again, ma'am."

I smiled kindly to her, reassuring her that it's alright, "It's okay, I understand. I'll just come back in three days. Thank you."

I dragged Anna as we left. When the saleswoman was out of sight, I tell Anna, "See? Told you so. They're still selling our products, and I'm one hundred percent sure that every other mall is still selling it, too."

Anna crosses her arms above her small bump, still unconvinced, "Maybe she just wasted her time inside the storage room and didn't really look for it or she just hid it there, don't you think so?"

I sighed, "Really, Anna? You would think about that?"

"Well yeah, you know what the saying is," She opens her arms out and happily said, "The possibilities are endless!"

"Well, the only possibility that I know is that I'm going to drive you home. So, let's go, my pregnant sister."

"Wait! Let's buy cheese and chocolates first!"

 **(-)**

"Hey Elsa,"

"What?" I asked, not removing my eyes on the road.

"Can I say my possibilities out loud while you're driving?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Uh...sure, I guess."

"You know that the company's going down bit by bit, right?"

I nod, focused on driving while listening to her.

"A while ago, I was thinking of people who might be bringing down the company. To defend myself before you jump to conclusions, I'm not accusing the employees or directors or someone who's near you, it's just that, you know, maybe there's a tiny possibility that I'm kinda right."

I let her words sink in to my mind. Not one word was heard from me. If what Anna said is true, what wrongness did I do to make this certain person betray me? I can already feel the sorriness crawling all over me, even if I don't know what shit I did.

"...Elsa?" Anna worryingly asked.

"D-do you have someone in mind who would...betray me?" I braced myself for her answers, my hands tightly gripping the steering wheel as I drive.

"...Yes, do you...want to know?"

Before I could think, my mouth automatically said the word, "Yes."

"I-I have four persons, but I think that it's best for you to not know them."

"Just...just tell me, Anna. I'm thinking about it. I won't say a word."

"Okay..." She sighed deeply. "I know it's impossible but...the first person that I thought who would do this...is Tadashi."

I immediately reacted to what she said, "You and I both know that he can't do that, right?"

"I know, I know, but think about it. Tadashi left for Krei Tech, then the two of you saw each other last year at Berk's party. After that, no more Tadashi. He appeared and disappeared like a bubble."

"Anna, could you think of a good specific reason why he would betray me by bringing the company where he used to work before?" I ask, slightly irritated. It's ridiculous, she's pointing out a person who didn't do a single bad thing to everyone.

"Well, maybe he wasn't happy in Arendelle, or satisfied. Maybe he wanted more, or maybe he's avenging his heart that you broke before."

"Can we talk about the other three persons, please? This is making no sense."

"Fine. Next is Belle."

"Reason?"

"Because you're bossing her around, and she wants more?" She asked, well, more like assured.

"Not good enough. Next."

"Hiccup."

"Again, reason?"

"Lack of business partnership?"

"Nope. Last person?"

"I-I think you don't want to hear me say his name..."

"The person's a male? Who?"

"I don't want to..."

"Just say the name, Anna." I firmly said.

"It's Jack."

"Wh-"

I immediately stomped on the brake pedal as the car in front us abruptly stopped, the fastened belts making us stay in our seats.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself, shocked and scared from what happened. If I didn't hit the brake pedal on time, I don't what would happen to us, especially to Anna.

"Ah, shit, I'm sorry, the damn car in front of us just stopped without warning." I look at my sister, "Are you okay? Does your body hurt?"

"No, no, no, I'm fine, it's okay, I'm good." She sighs, "You kind of shocked me though."

I began driving as the front car moves, "Why?"

"Well, after I said Jack's name, you just stepped on the brake pedal. I thought you got angry because I sort of accused Jack betraying you."

"Do you have any reason why you would accuse Jack something like that?"

"I know it's ridiculous but...I chose him because he's always near you, you two are business partners, and lastly, he's your boyfriend. Jack is your business partner-slash-boyfriend. You tell him your plans, and he'll tell you his."

"That's crazy talk, Anna. Jack will never betray me. Neither do Hiccup, Belle, and Tadashi."

"It's okay if you don't believe me, I guess it's just my food craving."

I parked in front of their house, "Well, you're here. Take your chocolate and cheese with you."

She hugs me, "Thanks for the ride, Elsa. Drive safe, and take care."

I break the hug first, a smile on my face as I say, "I will. Take care of yourself and the baby, okay? Tell Kristoff I said hi."

Anna carefully unloads herself from the car with her bag of cravings, she waves her hand as to say goodbye. I wave back, and drove away back to my home.

On my way home, I was still thinking about what Anna said. I don't even want to believe what she's saying, it's ridiculous, but I have to look into it.

Her reasons aren't reasonable enough for me to believe. I need proof, like solid proof. I just can't guess which one of them is a real person of interest.

If I only knew that this was going to happen, I should have never trusted anyone of them.

I arrive at home around late evening, tired of thinking about everything related to business. As I plop down on the couch while removing my shoes, I saw a small envelope above the glass table in front of me.

I locked the house before I left.. How did this envelope came inside? Did I left this or someone broke in just to place it here?

I set aside everything as I grabbed the envelope. I lay down the contents of the envelope on the table, it only consists of a folded paper.

I whispered to myself, slightly pissed off, "This doesn't make any fucking sense."

Who would even bring a paper to me? Is this one of Jack's tricks? But he doesn't even have a key to my house, so how?

I readied myself as I grabbed the folded paper and opened it, it was printed. I read it:

 _Recognize the person near to your part, reorganize the place where you can make a good tart._

Kitchen.

The first word that came in to my mind is kitchen, because tart. But how the heck do I reorganize if the kitchen is already organized in the first place? Was it a metaphor or something? Ah, whatever.

I immediately went to the kitchen and searched every shelf and drawer, after a few minutes, I found nothing. The only place that I have left to search for is the oven. I opened the oven to see a folder. As I get a hold of the folder, it wasn't just a folder, it was full of files.

I closed the oven as I opened the folder, and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

It was a list full of fund and profit transfers to a company. The name of the company is blackened, not a single letter was saved. I didn't even transfer funds nor profits to an unknown company, how did this happened? Someone in the company is doing this. I can't believe it, Anna _is_ right.

As I look behind the last page of files, a crumbled paper is taped. I opened the paper to see a message:

 _Congrats, you found the files. Find the room of the beauty's superior, the one with carpeted tiles._

Beauty's superior? Beauty is Belle, right? Next is room with carpeted tiles is my office? I don't know if I'm right or wrong, but my guts tell me the next one is in my office.

I slightly jumped to the unexpected sound of the grandfather clock, signifying me that it's midnight already.

I gaze down at the paper on my hand, I say it to myself, "Tomorrow, I'll know who's behind this."

But I hope the person behind this is not one of my friends, especially the ones Anna said.

Especially Jack.

I do hope that it's not Jack. At first, I really thought that Jack was behind these messages, but I guess I was wrong. He's not playing games when it comes to business, but I can't help but think who really did this.

After what Anna said earlier, I can't trust anyone, even my friends.

I guess after what we talked about, I can't trust Jack or Tadashi or anyone who's involved in business, anymore.

That's why I'm only telling this so-called treasure hunt to Anna only. I love my friends, but I can't trust them this.

I love Jack, but I can't tell him this, because he's one of the persons of interest. I want to prove him to myself that he's innocent, that every person that Anna mentioned is innocent.

I'm jumping to conclusions, yet none is proven guilty until someone moves differently.

 **A/N: waaat wat sorry update's short and late, and i'm also sorry bc of the lack of economics knowledge. i kinda watched gone girl hence the shitty short messages or poems above**

 **Furiyan: omg thank you so much! The appreciation and compliment coming from you really means a lot. The first time I published this, I thought no one would notice it because I thought my writing skills were dull, but slowly it was noticed and the reviews encouraged me to do more so, yeah! Thank you so much for being a cool and awesome person that writes stories to share the love! :) For the villain(s), they're still messed up, but for now, I want to confuse people. :D**

 **AlphaWolf9710, Annanarra: Thank you so much! :)**

 **The Atlantean: Fixed it. Thank you so much! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it! If you did, leave a review, follow, or fave! It means a lot to me :)** **I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Thanks again!**

 _Have a nice day!_


	21. My Betrayer

**A/N: Sorry for the late update,exams just ended. Btw I'm happy to accept the corrections bc I don't even know how a company works, and I** **almost** **failed economics woh**

The distressing desire on finding the next clue was killing me as I saw the building, up to where I stand alone here in the elevator.

As the doors opened, I briskly walked up to my office, returning morning greetings of the employees as I pass them by.

I stopped walking when Belle greeted me. "Good morning, Ms. Arendelle, all members of the board are waiting for you in the meeting room."

Shit, I forgot.

Wait, meeting is a good thing. I just have to gather everyone to slowly drop the files on them. After that, I guess I'll just search for the clue.

"Good morning, thanks for reminding me. After my meeting with the board, schedule a meeting on every main department, but make the production team first on the list."

"Right away, ma'am."

"Call me when everything's settled, I'll be waiting in my office. Thanks." I tell her with a small smile as I started walking away from her, my shoes leading me to the meeting room.

I barge into the meeting room without any notice as I say, "Okay, let's do this."

As I sat down on my chair, everyone took it as a cue to sit down also. I clasp my hands together as I set it down on the table, "Before you all speak up, let me be the one to break the ice."

Everyone was confused, it made me giggle shortly inside. I slammed the folder on the table, "Scratch the search for fresh ideas, rely on the ice business, even though winter is just around the corner. In regards to the problem of Arendelle, I think I found the reason behind it."

"How'd you find it exactly?" The know-it-all yet genius member of the board, Patricia, said in an arrogant tone. Hearing her voice in that certain tone makes me want to hit her with a book.

I slightly glare at her, my voice stern as I say, "I have my ways, Patricia, and I didn't found it in an illegal way. So don't bother asking how or when." Since I'm slightly pissed, I really wanna follow up the other word for the female dog, but I'll just control myself. Just stay calm, Elsa, stay calm.

I averted my gaze from her and opened the folder, "Back to the topic, the reason why the company's sales are going down to the low rate is because of unknown transactions. Transfer of profits and funds, to be exact."

I slid the folder across the table so everyone can see it, faces of disbelief immediately appeared as they saw the files, "Our products are still on stores, nationwide and worldwide. I just visited a mall yesterday and pretended to buy it, and guess what? It was sold out, and their delivery is in two days from now. We are shipping out the buffer stock, soon we'll have to produce again."

"Yes, we have a partnership with the Overland and the cost is divided, but we can't rely on them forever. If this continues, there will be a possibility of debt, and we'll be out of business in no time. What I'm saying is we need to find who's behind this, and retrieve the transacted - wait, no, _stolen_ money."

I cleared my throat as I lean back on the chair, "All I'm sure about is that someone inside _or_ outside the company is doing this, not that I'm thinking he/she is in here, but maybe you all get the gist of it. So, any thoughts about what I'm talking about?" I crossed my arms, firmly scanning their faces.

"Just talk to your boyfriend, he would understand your struggle, right?" Patricia smugly said with a smile that irritated me while flipping her brown hair to emphasize what she meant.

"Ms. Espinosa, enough of this. Business is strictly business, you should know that." Kai firmly said out of nowhere, making her quiet, and her smile fade away. Thank God for Kai, I could have snapped at her if I answered her back.

Kai turned his attention to me and said, "Regarding on your findings, we should also search for the person who's behind this. Is everyone on board with me?" A series of nods was given as an answer. "Any questions?"

Everyone murmured the word "none", some shook their head. "Alright then, meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood up and bid their goodbyes, by the time everyone was gone - except for Kai - I sighed out loud and leaned my forehead above the table.

"Thank you, Kai. I could've snapped at her if I talked back." I said, looking down at the dark blue carpet instead of him.

"You're welcome, Elsa. I know, your hands were clasped tightly when she told you that. You were trying to control your emotions, right?"

"...Kind of." I said as I look down at my pale hands.

He sighed, "She's just messing with you, don't let her get it to you."

I shift my head to his direction, "...I know, and I won't."

He stands up, "I'll go ahead, I guess you have some things to do. Goodbye."

"Bye." I weakly said before he left. I lean back on the chair, and stared down at my hands as I whispered to myself,

"This is gonna be a long day...as usual."

 **(-)**

Finally, the last meeting of the day - the meeting with the accounting and finance department. Everyone was still and quiet as I stare at each one of them.

"Let's discuss things." I said as I slid the folder across the table.

"Everyone grab a copy." They did what I said, and faces of shock and disbelief suddenly showed up to me.

"Ma'am, we have nothing to do with this, we could never do this!" One of the female accountant said, her eyes staring at me with sincerity.

Well, someone did.

"In that case, who did it when all of you here are the ones dealing with money and transactions?" I asked, my eyes scanning their reactions with arms crossed.

Nobody answered.

"See? Okay, I'm making a deal. Tell me what you all know, and I won't fire you. This is what I exactly said to the other departments. This meeting is over, I'll be testing you all. Goodbye."

I stood up and left them, making my way to my office. Without a doubt, I quickly locked the door after I entered the office, for safety purposes of my secret.

I started off from where I stopped, and continued up to where I reached the other end of the office. There was no difference on the carpet at all.

The next one was the bookcase, so I threw the books on the ground in a hasty manner. After a few minutes, no clue was found, but someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I somewhat said out loud, since I'm kind of far from the door.

"...It's Prince, ma'am."

Prince? As in Prince from the finance department? Is he the one behind the transactions?

"Come in, I need help!"

The door slowly opened to see Prince hiding behind it.

"Can you...help me return these books?" I shyly ask.

He gave me a small smile, "Of course, ma'am." After a few minutes of returning books, we sat down to talk.

"So, what's the reason for you to come see me?"

He fidgeted in his seat, "I-It's about the transactions, ma'am.."

"Is it you?"

"...Yes, but please...ma'am, hear me out first.." His brown eyes were starting to brim with tears.

"I know you w-won't believe me, but...Mr. Frost threatened me that if I didn't follow his orders, he...he would harass me and my family. He would harass my g-girlfriend first, then m-my parents, and the last o-one would be me.."

"H-He personally told you that?"

"...Y-Yes, I can still remember his blue eyes were g-glaring at me.."

No, no, this is a lie.

"...Do you have any evidence from the event?"

Tears were streaming down on his face, his jet black hair covering his eyes, sobbing the word "none."

Speechless, I gave him the tissue box to wipe his tears away. How could Jack do this? I can't believe this, and up until I found the next clue, I won't.

"Thank you, Prince, for sharing this info with me. I'll be handling him from now on, and I'll keep this as a secret, and I'll give you protection. Is that all?" He nodded while wiping his tears away.

"Call me when something happens, here's my card." I opened the drawer to fetch a card, but my eye caught something that I've been looking for a while - a small envelope with a printed number three on it.

I gave him the my card as I gently said, "You may now go." He stood up while thanking me, and left.

As he shut the door, I immediately opened the envelope to see a flash drive with a little note:

 _Enjoy! I know that you will surely like it._

The note made me hurriedly insert the flash drive to its port, and clicked the only content of the flash drive - a video.

It was a surveillance camera footage. The place was an empty hallway, and then I saw Prince's figure feeling his pockets in front of a door. I guess his apartment keys, and then a hooded person approached him.

The person removed his hood, and...I can't believe what I'm seeing..it's Jack, I can confirm it from his figure up to his hair. Oh my god, Prince _is_ telling the truth. For a moment, I didn't believe Prince's story, but now...seeing this footage...made me want to slap Jack so hard. Holy shit, Anna was right about him.

Prince's expression changed from happy to terrified, he shielded his face when Jack threatened to punch him, but Jack didn't continue, maybe this is where Prince reluctantly agreed. Why would Jack do this?

After that, Jack wore his hood back, and left the scared Prince. The video blacks out, then a message appeared:

 _Did you like it? That's my final clue, now you know who. =)_

The video ends. All I can feel right now is mixed emotions, but I can feel the anger on my heart, the pain of betrayal from the one I truly love.

I never thought he could do such a thing, I thought I know him so well, but I was wrong. Jack will pay for this, and I swear to God, he will regret messing with me.

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, and then I heard my phone ring.

I grabbed my phone from my bag to see who it was, and speaking of the devil, it was the betrayer calling.

The man I love who turned out to be a fucking bastard, Jack Frost.

 **A/N: wat wat sorry for the late update, mistakes, everything. Just so you all know, Patricia and Prince are just extras, yup.**

 **The Atlantean: Thank you so much for pointing that out! It made me realize that I'm not listening in my economics class (lol), and I was searching for the right word then you pointed it out so yeah. I also edited some parts of the last chapter like Elsa looking on the costs.**

 **Thanks to Tsuekasa, Annanarra, Miki Fubuki, and ZARABEARA for reviewing on the last chapter!**

If you liked it, please leave a review, follow or fave! I really appreciate it. Thanks! :)

 _AlDub you all~!_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the spelling mistakes, grammatical and punctuation errors. I rushed this because homeworks :( Enjoy!**

The anger within me intensified as I saw his name on the caller ID. I blinked away my tears, cleared my throat, and answered his call. "Jack?"

"Well, good evening to you, my queen." Wow, still putting up the act.

"Are you done with work?" I asked weakly. Well, pretending to be weak, of course.

"Hey, you sound weak. Don't stress yourself too much, take a break, okay? And no, I still have things to do."

Time to drop your cover. I pretended to sound enthusiastic and weak at the same time as I say, "Yeah, I will, I'm just tired. Hey, let's have dinner tonight at my place, I'll cook."

"Hmm, that sounds good, sure! So, see you at your place later?" Hah, would you look at that. He sounds happy enough to make my anger burn more.

"Yeah, around 8:30 or 9."

"Okay, I lo-"

I quickly ended the call before he could finish his sentence. Not today, bastard, not today. I wiped my tiny tears away as I smirked to myself - time to gather the only solid proof that I have.

I printed a screenshot of the scene where Jack's threatening to punch Prince, his silver white hair clearly visible to my vision. After that, I immediately hid the flash drive in the hidden parts of my bag.

Seeing that the time was around 7, the urge to buy the "needed ingredients" for the "dinner" later made me left the office early, and went to the supermarket to buy tons of chocolate and ice cream - because I know that shit is about to go down later. I know it because I've been technically there - well, based on seeing Anna being heartbroken after a break up. I can already imagine it happening to me later, and it will be a huge mess - especially for me.

I came home one hour after I left the office, shoved all the food that I'm bound to eat later in the fridge, and started to make dinner for me and my two-faced lover.

As I was done with the finishing touches, the doorbell rang. I rushed to the front door, but before I opened it, I calmed myself by whispering words, "Elsa, wait for the right moment. You can do this, trust your guts."

I took a deep breath, and opened the door to see Jack covering his face with a bunch of roses. I can't help but smile a little bit, he's so corny.

Wait, what? What the hell, Elsa? You should hate him, not fall for his charms...like you always do.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, he then gives me the roses while smiling at me, I forcedly smiled back, and said, "Thank you, Jack."

His eyes brightly shining as he says, "You're welcome, milady, only for you."

"Come in." I step back to let him in, he entered the house without hesitation, and I'm feeling a bit tense. Itching to ask the reason behind everything, from the unknown transactions up to the threatening.

"Come on, let's eat. We're both tired from work." I said as I walk away from him to the dining table to put the roses on the vase. After that, we sat down and ate quietly. In some moments, Jack would engage a conversation with me, but I quickly dismissed it with a short yet reasonable reply. Then the thick silence would be back, and it was deafening.

We were done eating, and he offered to clean the dishes for me, but I told him to just sit at the living room and watch TV because he's tired from work.

He reluctantly complied to my orders and went to the living room, making me all alone in the kitchen with my jumbled thoughts while washing the dishes.

I was having second thoughts on confronting Jack. It made it hard for me to confront him, because all of his actions were sincere. No lies, just true smiles. It's like I'm blind - half blind, to be exact. My vision is divided, the dark and colorful.

The dark is just nothing but darkness while the colorful is just the brightest smiles of him, and I don't know what I wanted to see. Or to believe, in other words. It's like I'm blinded by my feelings, but exposed to the hurtful truth.

It makes no sense to me. No sense at all.

I went to sit beside him after I was done washing the dishes, joining him as he watches sports television. But right after I sat down beside him, he turned it off, and faced me with a serious look on his face. I can already feel my palms starting to sweat, my heart beating fast.

"Elsa," He started. "...you've been acting a bit strange today."

Damn, how obvious was I? I pretended to be confused. "Huh? What do you mean strange?"

"When we were talking on the phone, you ended the call when I was about to say "I love you.""

"Jack, no...I didn't end it. Our call was cut because my phone die, I forgot to charge it." I sighed like I was feeling sorry for myself, but I secretly was, yet the other me wasn't. "I was worried that you might get angry because I didn't let you finish, so I quickly charged my phone right after it died, hoping that you'd call again, but you didn't. I'm sorry..." What a terrible lie, Elsa.

"If that's the case, okay then..you don't have to apologize. It's just that...I was taken aback, it's like you don't want to talk to me."

I caressed his pale cheeks to make him feel better, even though snippets of conversation with Prince echoed in my mind. "Hey, don't think like that."

Our moment was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing on my bag beside me, I excused myself from him to answer the call. But just when I had the hold of my phone, it stopped ringing. Guessing that someone called the wrong number, I shove back my phone inside the bag, but my eyes glanced down at the neatly folded bond paper - the screenshot that I printed, just beside the files.

How could I bri- wait, no, how _should_ I bring this up to him? Every word, every action, seemed so... _true._

Instead of showing rage, I should discuss this to him calmly. But if he tried to deny it, even though there's proof, I don't even know what would I do. I grabbed the screenshot, I faced him, but not looking back at him as I say, "...Jack, I have to ask you something."

"What's that? Is there something wrong? What's it about?"

Here goes nothing. "Can you..." I forced back the tightening of my throat. "Can you explain this to me?" I gave him the folded screenshot while looking down at my hands, tightly clutching the files while anxiety washed all over me like tidal waves. I heard him unfold the paper, and I felt my body tense up.

"Elsa," He sounded sad and confused. "what's the meaning of this?"

Still looking down, I answered. "An employee came to my office a while ago, and told me about what.. _you.._.did to him."

"Elsa, what are you talking about?" He sounded disbelieved on what I was saying. I was getting a little pissed off, he was denying it, even though the proof's right in front of him.

"You were threatening my employee, Jack." I coldly said without looking at him.

"Elsa, this is not me, this is edited! I don't even know all of your employees!" His voice was starting to raise as he defended his self, then I felt something inside of me burst out - it was anger.

"If it's edited, then why did I saw a footage of it?!" I had enough of the guessing game, my patience ran out - I was furious. I stood up, making it easier for me to release my rage.

Facing him, I burst out my anger towards him. "You threatened the man, Jack! He told me that if he didn't follow your orders, you would harass the people he love!"

"Why won't you listen to me?! I told you it wasn't me!" He angrily said as he stood up, glaring at each other as we are holding our own grounds.

"Why would I listen to you and your expensive lies?! So you can secretly keep on stealing money from the company that my late parents and I worked hard for?! Is that the reason why you're dating me, huh?!" I shouted as I pushed him, his face expressing shock from the blow.

"I never stole money from your company, Elsa, I will never be that kind of person, and I'm dating you because I love you!"

"You love me?!" I snorted with sarcasm. "Then explain this!" I grabbed the files from my bag and shoved it to chest. I felt warm liquid sliding on my cheeks - I was crying. I had no control of the sudden outburst of my emotions.

"You ordered Prince to transfer the funds and profits to your company." I spat coldly as I was seething with rage, but I was trying to hold it back.

"Elsa, I didn't order this to anyone at all, I don't even know who this Prince you're talking about!" He confusingly said as he looks at the files.

"Lies! I've had enough of your stupid lies, Jack, be honest with me! Tell me what's the reason behind all of these!" I was starting to sob. "What did I ever do to yo-"

"Goddammit, Elsa, listen to me!"

"Go ahead, tell me all!" I crossed my arms as I glare at him, my anger not fading away.

He sighed deeply before explaining his self. "I don't know who this Prince you're talking about, I never threatened Prince nor his loved ones, I never stole money from your company, I know nothing about these transactions, I'm completely sure that I'm not the person on the picture, I'm dating you because I love you, and everything I'm telling you right now...is true." He tried to reach out to me, but I stepped back. "I swear to God, Elsa, I'm telling you the truth."

I looked straight into his eyes, and I didn't want to believe it - I saw sincerity. Sincerity in his voice, his words, and his eyes. A part of me wanted to believe that he was telling the truth, yet the other was screaming that he's still lying straight to my face.

I wanted to believe him, but images of the footage and the sobs of Prince flashbacked on my mind, making it impossible for me to believe his words. My eyes were still stinging from the unexpected tears, my voice hoarse as I say, "I...I don't believe you."

"W-What? Why?" He was shocked from what I said. Maybe he thought his explanation would make me believe him.

"Because actions speak louder than words, Jack. Prince describing what you did to him and seeing your actions from the actual footage...is enough for me to prove that you are the one behind all of this." I calmly said, regaining back the control of my emotions.

His face was desperate, and his eyes were glistening with tears. "B-But Elsa...I'm te-"

"Leave. Now." I look away from him as I felt tears stream down my face, not wanting to see his disheartened face.

"But..."

"We're done, Jack."

"What...what do you mean "we're done"?"

My heart was breaking, my vision was blurred from the ongoing tears, I don't even wanna say it, but I needed to. I have to.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What...you're lying..."

"I mean it, now leave. I...I don't wanna see your face anymore. Go." I couldn't stop the words coming out from my mouth, pain was hidden on each word.

"Elsa, don't do this, I love you." His voice started to crack. "Deep inside your heart, I know this is not what you want to say, and I know you lo-"

"For the last time, Jack, leave!" I shouted, interrupting him in midsentence.

Heavy silence embraced the both of us, then he moved. As he passed me by, I turned my head away, not wanting to see him.

Right after I heard the door shut, my body trembled as I slowly fell to the floor, crying horribly.

I wanted to stop him from leaving, take back every word I said, say sorry for my words, ask for forgiveness because I doubted him, but I didn't. I let my anger overcome me, I didn't hold back, and now...I'm regretting everything I've done.

Tired of everything, I let myself go to the bedroom. I tidied myself up, and laid back on the bed. As I was staring blankly at the ceiling, the dimmed lights suddenly turned off, blinding me with darkness.

I wasn't scared of the dark, all of the happenings from yesterday and today made me emotionless. I tried to turn on the lamp beside my bed by feeling its switch, but the lamp didn't work. I guess there's a power shortage, or I forgot to pay the bills.

I didn't turn on my phone's flashlight, I just aimlessly stared at the void of darkness. Then light slowly came through the large windows, I guess tonight's a full moon. The moonlight shines on me, and it made me feel safe and calm.

I opened the large windows, cold breeze hitting me as it entered the illuminated room. I continued laying on the bed, staring blankly at the somewhat illuminated ceiling with thoughts running around my mind.

I broke up with him, so why am I not happy about it? I should be happy, now that he's gone.

 _But you never meant it._ Said by the voice that sounded like my mother inside my head. This reminded that I should visit her and father for a while.

I never meant it, but actually saying it tormented my heart with great pain. It's like my heart was ripped into bits of paper, and seeing his face made it even more painful than it ever was.

I wanted to forget everything, tell him that I believe everything he said and I was sorry for what I said, but my pride prevailed.

The moonlight shined brightly, making me dismiss my thoughts away. In the midst of it, I sat up as I felt warm liquid on my cheeks - I was crying again. I couldn't help myself, I was helpless.

The moonlight shined on the desk beside my bed, it was like the moon was pointing out something to me. I scooted closer to what the moon was shining on and when I saw it, I sobbed uncontrollably - it was a picture of me and Jack together, smiling brightly to each other.

I picked up the photo, and caressed his smiling face. "I-I'm so sorry, Jack.." I sobbed, my silent tears dropping on the picture. I laid down while keeping the photograph close to me, quietly crying as I let myself drift off to sleep.

"Elsa, wake up. It's me, Jack."

"...Jack, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean everything I said." Surprised and sobbing at the same time, I immediately sat up straight and looked at him with remorse.

"Shh, shh..stop crying. It's okay, I forgive you." He whispered while gently stroking my face, wiping my tears away.

I hugged him, still crying as I said, "B-but I was-"

"I know, I know, and I understand. But let's just forget it, and find out who's really behind this, okay?" He murmured to my ear while gently stroking my messy hair.

"Okay, I...I love you."

He broke the hug to touch my face, tucking the hair strands behind my ear, and looked at me with loving eyes as he whispered, "I love you too."

I closed my eyes as his lips neared mine, and...

 _*ring ring*_

Wasting another wonderful dream, I grabbed my ringing phone beside me. With one eye open, I answered the call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I groggily said.

"Sorry to wake you up, ma'am, but is this Miss...Elsa Arendelle?"

"Yes, what do you need from me?"

"This is Lenox Hill Hospital. Mr. Frost is currently inside of the emergency room."

 **A/N: Hello...i'm sorry for breaking ur hart...ok goodbye**

 **The Atlantean: Thanks! Good luck on your exams! Lucky you for summer, my short school break just ended :/**

 **Furiyan: Hey...I just caught up with OGaV..I noticed the puns and...THEY'RE GREAT! :D**

 **Big thanks to Naomi92, Annanarra, rodina2000, licilovesanime, 12, and OoPoPcAnDy for reviewing on previous chapter!**

 **I can't make any promises, but...I'll try my best to update in a few weeks! Leave a review, thanks!**


	23. Puzzle Pieces

**A/N: 3K words without the A/Ns yas! Sorry for the mistakes and errors. Enjoy!**

"What?! What happened?"

"His car crashed into a tree."

"Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can, thanks."

Fuck, this is all my fault. If I only knew that this was gonna happen.

"I'm here for Jack Frost." Was the first thing I said after safely arriving at the hospital.

"Er...aha, second floor, left hallway, room 235." The tired receptionist said after checking her computer.

I quickly said thanks and rode the elevator. While waiting for the elevator to stop at the right floor, I was feeling nervous. Hell, I don't even know what time is it. Diverting my attention, I checked my phone to see what time it was, and holy crap - it's three in the morning.

As I arrived at the assigned floor and walked down the left hallway with heavy steps, I found Jack's room. Recently knowing that I'm in the ICU department, I didn't know what to expect from the other side of the door in front of me, my stomach was churning from the nervousness, and my hands are shaking and coldly sweating. I fisted my hand to knock on the door, and the other touching the frigid door knob. I twisted the door knob to see a doctor analyzing his sleeping pale figure.

Hearing my entrance, the doctor turned around, gave me a small smile, and checked his clipboard while checking the contents of his clipboard?, "Are you...Elsa Arendelle?"

Taking slow heavy steps towards Jack's bed, I swallowed the forming lump in my throat as I said, "...Yes."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. A bandage on his head, oxygen mask on his peaceful face, an IV line on his right pale hand, but what my eyes caught was the bruises on his arms.

"What...What happened to him?" I whispered enough for the doctor to hear me.

"He was driving while intoxicated when his car crashed into the tree. From the crash, he received no injuries, only a few bruises on his arms, and two fractured ribs."

"...W-When is he going to wake up?"

The doctor sighed sadly. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Ms. Arendelle, but...he's in a coma. His head had the most severe impact from the crash. For now, he's in a good state, but we don't know when he'll wake up. It's all up to him." The doctor checked on his wristwatch. "If you're in need of assistance, please call the nearest personnel outside or press the green button above the bed of Mr. Frost. I'll leave you two alone now, excuse me."

As I heard the door shut, I lifelessly grabbed the nearest chair, and sat beside his bed. I carefully held his right hand, and stared at his heartbeat monitor, then to his calm face. Tears immediately started running down on my face while sobbing, "I'm so sorry, Jack, I'm so sorry...please wake up, please fight. I-I never meant to hurt you...I'm so sorry. I...I hope you can forgive me when you w-wake up...I'm sorry, this is all my fault..."

I heard a knock on the door. I turned my head around while roughly wiping my tears away to see if I was imagining things, then the door opened. Welcoming the new comer, I stood up to see an immense man with a long white beard and mustache. This must be Jack's uncle, North.

His bright blue eyes widened when he saw me, then immediately softened.

"You are Elsa, yes?" He softly said with his thick Russian accent while approaching Jack.

"Y-Yes, and you must be Jack's Uncle North." I said, surprised from the fact that he knows my name.

"Ah, he's been telling you stories about me." He chuckled softly. "Yes, nice to finally meet you. Just call me North." We shook hands, his somewhat large hand clearly covering mine.

After that, out of habit, I offered the empty chair to him. "P-Please, have a seat."

He accepted, and with a thankful smile, he sat down. "Ah, thank you. I'm kind of tired from waking up so early in the morning, then traveling all the way from Pennsylvania to here. My age is catching up."

"But Pennsylvania's three hours away, how'd you get here so fast?"

"I have my ways, dear." He chuckled. "I flew here." Huh, now I know where Jack gets his charm.

He cleared his throat. "Enough talk about me, how is Jack?"

Will his heart break if I told him the truth? God, this is so hard for my part. I wish the doctor would come back.

"H-He has no injuries, but he got a few bruises and two broken ribs..." I sighed deeply. "But he...we don't know w-when he'll wake u-up, b-because he's..." I trailed off, not wanting to say the word. No words were released.

He cleared his throat again, but softly. "He...He's a strong man, he'll fight for his life, and he can do it. I can feel it..." He pats his huge stomach. "...in my belly." He smiles to me, but with wistfulness.

"I believe in him." I return his smile, then decided to give him and Jack some alone time. "Uhm, North? I'll just message Jack's friends. I'll be back in a bit. I'll also get coffee downstairs, do you want me to buy anything for you?"

"Coffee would be just fine, Elsa." He smiled to me one last time before I left.

There was a tiny rolled paper taped on the baseplate of the inside door knob when I came back to Jack's room. Not wanting North to be suspicious of me, I hid it before approaching him. After giving him his coffee, I told him that I needed fresh air. But of course, I lied. For the sake of this stupid paper.

The chilly autumn breeze was hitting me as I sat on a bench in the hospital balcony. Throwing the empty cup in the trash can, my pale fingers unrolled the small paper:

 **Oh well, we're just getting started. Anyways, if you're thinking that North's behind all of this, then you're wrong. Best of luck to you, my dearest Elsa.**

Without thinking thoroughly, I harshly ripped the paper into bits and threw it in the air, letting the cold breeze drift it away.

I sighed out loud as I leaned back to look up at the empty night sky. I say my thoughts out loud, "...How the hell do I get out of this mess? How would I fix everything..." I shut my eyes, feeling the gentle blow of the wind on my skin.

"...Elsa?"

Not familiar with the voice, I opened my eyes to see the person that I last saw a year ago directly staring down at me - Tadashi.

Out of shock, I quickly jumped away from him. "Woah, woah, calm down. It's just me." He reassuringly said while using the palm down gesture to calm me down.

I glared at him for a second, then approached him, and slapped his clothed upper arm. Hearing a complain from being hit, I crossed my arms while slightly glaring at him. "You nerd, you scared the lights out of me!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"Okay," I let my arms fall to my sides as I stopped glaring at him. "Why are you here?"

He shot me a weary smile, circles under his eyes. "Ah, the Baymax positioned here malfunctioned. After fixing him, I just went here to get some air. So, why are you here? Three in the morning?"

"Jack...Jack crashed into a tree."

His tired eyes widened with shock. "What?! Why?"

"He was drunk driving..." I don't even know if I'm lying or not. All I know is that it's my fault, I put him in that state.

"Oh...I'll be off to his room then. What's his floor and room number?"

"I'll come with you, I've had enough air for today. Come on."

"Are you going home?" I said as I saw North in the hallway while closing the room's door. He tiredly smiled at me as he nodded.

"I need to rest, dear. The chopper's waiting for me outside. Call me when something happens, okay? Here." He gave me his card. I glanced at his eyes, they were slightly red. I guess he cried. I'd rather not ask him.

"Let me accompany you to your chopper."

"Ah, no need, but thank you." He smiles to me one more time. "It was nice meeting you, Elsa, goodbye."

He turned around and walked away. We entered the room, then I felt sad, because I tried to guess the reason why he cried, and the first guess was he cried because he just missed Jack, and if Jack never w- goddammit, Elsa, stop thinking like that.

"Did he wake up already?" Tadashi asked as I sat on the chair beside the bed.

"No, and I...I don't know when he'll wake up..." Taking hold of Jack's hand as I trailed off, I was hoping he would understand what I was trying to say.

"Oh..."

I nodded as a reply while I blankly stare at our clasped hands, followed by an unexpected yawn.

"Hey, go home and sleep, you have work later."

I looked at him with eyes slightly closed. "You also have work later, and I don't wanna leave Jack alone..."

"Go home, rest a bit before you go to work. I'm going home too, but I can ask them to put Baymax here around 10:30 PM to 4:30 or 5 AM, well, if you'd like to."

I rest my head above my occupied hand, eyes wanting to close. "No, don't. The hospital needs him more than Jack do." I gaze at the unknown convertible sleeper chair on the corner. "I'll just sleep here, shortly drop by at the house to change clothes, and then drive my way to the office."

"Well, that also sounds like a good idea. I think there's a blanket on the dresser. So, you good?" I hummed my agreement.

"I'll be off then."

I stood up and he gave me a pat in the back. "Take care, and stay safe always."

"You too, Elsa. Good night...or morning, I don't know." He joked. We chuckled quietly, and with one last smile, he left.

After getting the blanket, I walked back to Jack. "...Hey, wake up as soon as you can, okay? Fight for yourself." I hold his hand again. "I'm going to sleep now, okay? Good night." I gently kissed his hand, counting it as a good night kiss.

Settling down on the sleeper chair, I let my eyelids slowly shut. The brightest smile of the man I still love was the last thing on my mind, before I drifted away to sleep.

"Elsa, wake up. Elsa!"

"What..."

"Go home, I'll take over here with Kristoff." I groggily opened my eyes to see Anna's face.

"How'd you k...oh, right, I texted you." I stood up to rub my eyes and stretch my arms. "What time is it?"

"Uhh, 11 AM." Kristoff said after checking his watch.

"Oh shit, I'm lat-"

"No, you're not." Anna interrupted, her arms crossed above her noticeable baby bump.

I looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"Because you're not going to work today. I already told Belle you'll be having a day off today, and Kai's there to handle."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. Orders of pregnant lady." She pats her bump.

"But-"

"No buts! Go home, sleep again!"

Even though I knew I looked ugly and messy, I glared at her. "Fine, give me 5 minutes." I left the room and went to the bathroom to wake myself up. In the midst of splashing my face with cold water, my phone buzzed. Wiping my face with my shirt, I checked my phone to see an email from Prince.

 **Good day to you, Ms. Arendelle.**

 **This email is to formally notify you that I am resigning from my position as senior accountant. If you would need further questioning from me, please feel free to contact me, I have attached my number below. I would like to thank you for the opportunity to work for your company. I wish you and the company much success.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Prince Britt**

Feeling confused after reading Prince's resignation email, I dialed his number. After a few rings, he answered. "Hello?"

"Prince?"

"M-Miss Elsa?"

"Why did you resign?"

With a soft voice, he explained. "I...I thought about moving away from here, ma'am. I-I'm scared that he'll come back at me, and I don't want that to happen. I also don't want to abuse your protection, ma'am. It's better if I move away."

"Are you really sure?"

"Without a doubt, ma'am."

"Well, okay then. Thanks again for telling the trust. I understand why you did it, and I forgive you."

"Thank you so much, ma'am, it was nice working with you in Arendelle Industries. Goodbye."

How would Jack come back to him if he's in a coma? It's ridiculous, but for me, something's not right with his resignation. He resigned on the same day that Jack crashed, and the resignation was sudden. No notifications at all. It's like I'm suddenly having a bad feeling about him.

"Hey," Anna softly said as I entered the room. "How are you doing?"

"...I don't even know." I said while getting my stuff. "Anna..."

"Yes?"

"Can I...talk to you for a moment?"

Looking at her, she immediately understood what I wanted to say. She looked at Kristoff, he nodded and left the room quietly.

I went to her side, she looks at Jack while saying, "So, what do yo-"

"You were right about him." I interrupted her, blurting out what was on my mind.

She looks at me with a confused expression all over her face. "What?"

"I...I confronted him last night, because I-I gathered enough proof to prove that he was stealing money from the company. I was so pissed off that I...I broke up with him.."

Anna gasped, her hands covering her open mouth. "Oh my gosh, Elsa...I-I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's okay, you were right. I guess we're better off that way, but I...I still love him."

She opens her arms out to me. I smile to myself, she always knew what to do. I hugged her, carefully because of the baby inside of her. I broke the hug while saying, "Thanks, I needed one."

"Of course, I'm your sister."

I chuckled. "Well, I'll go now. Ask the doctor if they could transfer Jack into a private room, and if they can, just transfer him. I...I just want him to be safe. I'll be back later evening."

She nodded, and with one last hug, I left the hospital grounds, and after dropping by at the house to bathe and change clothes, I went to Overland Corporation to make them return the stolen funds and profit.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" The receptionist said as I approached her.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Arendelle, CEO of Arendelle Industries, I'd just like to ask what floor is the accounting and finance department." I usually don't use my title, but this is to just intimidate her and make her not interrogate me.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh-uhm-tenth floor, m-ma'am."

"Is the chief financial officer present?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, thanks." I walked away from the shocked receptionist to the elevator. Ah, elevators, they make me want to turn back to the time where I first met him. But for now, I just want him to wake up.

I arrived at the tenth floor to see every person working in their places, but what caught my eye is the office of the CFO. Noticing that no one was staring at me, I made my way to the office. I knocked twice on the door, and entered the room without a signal.

"M-Miss Arendelle!" The man said as he stood up with shock when he saw me, his messy brown hair pointing everywhere.

"Good afternoon, Mister..." I trailed off while I offered my hand to him, he shook my hand as he said his name.

"Luna, Alexander Luna! Nice to personally meet you, Ms. Arendelle. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you for the warm welcome, but I won't be long here. I just want to discuss the transfers made with Arendelle."

Alexander was immediately confused. "Ma'am, there was no transfers made with Arendelle. The only transaction we always do is the profit sharing. 50% for us, and 50% for Arendelle."

"Then tell me what's this." I grabbed the folder that I almost forgot at my house, and gave it to him.

He opened the folder and scanned every file, flipping pages back and forth with a mix of confused and shocked expression on his face. Closing the folder, he looked at me in the eyes with a serious face, and with a quiet voice, he said, "Where did you get this, ma'am?"

"Someone mailed it to my house." To be more exact, it's in the oven.

"Ma'am, believe me or not, this is not ours, we didn't do this. In the files, it was listed that 25% of your profit, and 50% of our shared profit, was transacted to an unknown company." His jet black eyes were shining like he's telling the truth. "But how'd you say that it was us, even though we only received 15%?"

"A former employee of mine confessed that Frost threatened him to transfer the profit. After the confession, I found a flash drive that holds proof of the confessed scene."

"Are you sure that it was Mr. Frost, ma'am?"

"Without a doubt, yes. From his figure to the color of his hair, yes."

"Then I don't know if I can still change your mind about Mr. Frost, but ma'am, I'm sure that I can prove you that he - we - didn't steal nor received any money."

He showed me his laptop. "Here, ma'am, is the latest list of transactions this year."

I scrolled down to see different companies, but I didn't see any Arendelle up to the end.

"Is this deletable?"

"No, ma'am. Every transaction that has been listed there can't be deleted."

"When was the last time we gave you the complete share of profit?"

"Last..." He murmured months to his self. "...June."

June was the month where things started to go down. Oh my god, Jack was telling the truth. He didn't do this, he would never do this. I knew it in my heart, but my feelings were so mixed that I didn't know what to believe, so I chose to believe in my mind.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thank you for your time, have a nice day." I quickly stuffed the folder into my bag, and before I left the room, I said something I thought I would never say. "Thanks for changing my mind."

While waiting for the traffic light to flash the green, I saw a familiar hooded figure walking down the sidewalk. The traffic light greened as the person turned right. Curious about who the person was, I turned right and discreetly followed.

I want to think that it's Jack, but can't because the word "coma" was echoing in my mind. I observed the way the person walked, and it totally reminded me of Jack. I want to pretend that it is Jack, and he's own his way to a park or somewhere else.

The person turned right to a coffee shop, I parked on the side, but I didn't follow him inside the coffee shop, because his table was just beside the windows.

The man removed his hood. His hairstyle looked exactly like Jack's, but the hair color is brown. The shape of his face and body only looked like Jack, his nose wasn't right.

He was tapping the table like he was waiting for someone, then a man wearing a cap sat in front of Jack lookalike. The man removed his cap, and my eyes widened to see who it was.

It was Hans.

Everything was unfolding right in front of my eyes, the puzzle pieces connecting as of now. Prince confessing, the footage of Jack threatening Prince, the proof that Overland Corporation didn't stole any money from Arendelle, the explanations of Jack that I didn't listen to. Every single clue was planned.

This person was the "Jack" that I saw on the video, then that means Prince is also one of Hans's henchmen. I need to keep an eye on Prince.

I hastily grabbed my phone and contacted Detective Mills, the private detective who's good friends with my father.

"Hello, Detective Mills speaking. How may I help you?

"Good afternoon, Detective Mills. This is Elsa Arendelle. I'd like to personally speak with you, I need your help with keeping an eye on someone."

"Oh, Elsa! Of course, of course, anything for Adgar's daughter!" He happily said with his mild Swedish accent. "How about the coffee shop near your building, tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

I lean back on my seat, my mind fitting all the pieces together. Now that I know that it wasn't really Jack that threatened Prince, and Prince was just acting, what puzzle should I solve next? The company name puzzle. I sighed out loud.

After finding the company name, all I have to do is hunt down the real culprit, and pray to the heavens that Jack remembers me when he wakes up.

 **A/N: Do you guys still hate Jack? Of course not!**

 **The Pretender 3: No, there's no mistake at all. I renamed "Wonderful Tonight" to "Undefined Reasons" because the former title didn't fit the ongoing story. The current title exactly describes the story. Well, for me, it does. I just named the previous chapter "Chapter 22" so no one can suspect the twist lol. Anyways, thanks for the concern of that matter and for reviewing also! Hope you enjoyed this one. :)**

 **Furiyan: Thank you so much! I also noticed that. When I read something like that, for me, it's like "men are always wrong, women are always right" or whatever related to that. Like hey, women make mistakes too, they just don't admit it. :/**

 **To everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter, thank you so much. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story, I truly appreciate it. Leave a review if you liked it or have any questions. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can!**


	24. Discreet Monday

**I am truly sorry for not updating as soon as possible. School just squished everything, and due to heavy rains, I have exams waiting for me on January. I cry. Enjoy!**

Taking a sip of my coffee while patiently waiting for Detective Mills to arrive, I spun my pen around my fingers whilst looking down at the notepad on the table.

 **Hans Westergaard**

 **Prince Britt**

I was wasting time away by writing names of suspectable people. "Hmm," I said to no one while rubbing my chin. "It feels like I'm missing someone here..."

"Elsa?"

I look away from the notepad to gaze up to the owner of the voice, it was Detective Mills. His green eyes widened with excitement when he recognized me.

"Elsa! Nice to finally see you again! You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." He happily said as I shook hands with him.

"Too bad you haven't seen Anna yet, you'd be in shock if you saw her." I chuckled. "Please, have a seat."

He sat down while saying, "So, let's get down to business. How may I be of service?"

"I need you to keep an eye on these two." I gave him the notepad. "Update me about them as soon as you can."

He intently stared at the names. "I'll have my men hunt the Prince guy, I'll probably update you later evening." He looks back up to me as he tore the page containing the names for a reminder to himself. "But I suppose in exchange of my service, you have no problem with that."

"I'll deposit it in your bank account right after we talk. Also, if someone is linked to these two, investigate them."

"Okay then." He said while he stands up. "Well, I'll go ahead so I can start working"

"Thank you so much for helping me out. Have a nice day, detective." He flashed me a small smile before leaving the shop, and I watched him disappear through the bustling street.

I sighed softly, and continued to finish my coffee. Then a waiter came to my table with an envelope on his hand. "Are you Elsa Arendelle?"

"Yes, why?"

"Someone wanted to give this to you." He gives me the envelope while I hesitantly accepted it, my eyes shifting back and forth to the waiter and the envelope. The envelope was slightly heavy.

"Who told you to give this to me?" I asked while looking at him and opening the envelope.

"The weird man over there..." He trailed off as he pointed to an empty table. "But he was just there a while ago..."

"Can you describe him for me?"

"I would if I could, but everything about him was covered. Literally. All I know is that he's tall, and he has a strict posture."

"Ahh, okay. Thanks for this, here you go." I gave him a tip, thanked him again, left the coffee shop and drove all the way to the hospital to visit on Jack.

I want to laugh bitterly at my miserable state. Whenever my mind's not occupied, I kept thinking about the moment where he wakes up and I'm not beside him. It drove me crazy, it made me want to be beside him every single time.

Parking on the nearest spot to the entrance, I suddenly heard a beep coming from the envelope. Right, I opened it but never looked inside of it. I peeked inside of the envelope and saw something that I thought the cops would found from the car crash - Jack's phone.

The bright lock screen displayed a message notification from an unknown number. I nervously tapped on the notification to quickly direct me to the message.

 **[I heard what happened to your boyfriend, sorry 'bout that.]**

The phone buzzed on my sweaty hand, receiving a new message.

 **[Setting him aside, if you want to save your dying company, meet me in the abandoned warehouse on the empty side of the town's outskirts, this Friday midnight. Don't bring anyone else, or someone close to you will be gone...forever.]**

Unexpectedly hearing four loud taps from the window made me quickly snap my head up to see curious Bunny in his police uniform.

Police uniform. Wait, that's it. I need to talk to Bunny, he can help me locate this unknown culprit. I opened my window.

"I need to talk to you," I glanced around. "Privately."

He opened the backseat side and sat down. "What do you need from me?"

"I need your help on something totally important to me." I said as I glanced at him by the rear view mirror.

He adjusted himself on the backseat. "But how can- is that Jack's phone?" I felt his emerald green eyes staring at the phone on my hand.

"Yeah. Some unknown person asked the coffee shop waiter to give it to me."

"Where the bloody hell did that person get Jack's phone? The assigned search team just found his wallet."

Our confused eyes met in the rear view mirror, guessing that our minds are making up situations that would probably connect to what really happened. I sighed as I shook my head.

"It doesn't even matter where it came from." I gave him the phone. "Here, take a good look at it."

His eyes quickly scanned the messages, then he stares at me like he knows what I'm going to do. "Let me guess, you're planning on going there alone."

"Yes, but you're going to help me."

"Nope, too risky. We don't even know who we're going to face in that warehouse."

"I know, I know, but let me explain the plan that I just made up a while ago."

He looks at me with doubt in his nature-like eyes. "Fine," He looks away and sighed in a defeated manner. "But if your plan doesn't sound good enough, we'll improvise."

"Okay then. So, the plan is to put myself there as a bait. With a tracking device, microphone, hidden camera, and a gun equipped on me, I'll enter the empty warehouse...alone. So far, so good?"

"Wait, let me get this straight." He cleared his throat before starting. "If the unknown person tried to kidnap you, you can defend yourself with the gun while we - hear you scream by the microphone, find you with the tracking device, and reveal the culprit with the camera? Am I wrong or what?"

Close enough to what I was thinking, I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, that works too."

"Well, you really thought of this through. Please, continue."

"Then you guys - the cops - are going to inconspicuously surround the area. So if you feel something's not right, don't hesitate to hastily barge in without notice." I breathed deeply. "So, what do you think?"

"Seems like a good plan. Today's Monday, right?"

"Yeah, four more days until Friday."

"I'll talk to my chief about this later, I'm sure he'll be okay on giving you a hand."

"Keep it as a secret mission, please. Don't tell anyone, especially our friends...and Anna."

"I can't make promises, but I'll try to."

"Thank you so much, Bunny," I gave him a short hug and a pat on the back. "I owe you one."

"Anything for a friend." He smiles at me. "I must be off. I'll contact you later."

I bid him goodbye as he unloaded himself from the vehicle. Having the urge to see Jack for the umpteenth time, I unloaded myself from the car and made my way to his room. As usual, I was greeted by light beige walls of his quiet room. No fully awake and smiling Jack as I entered the room.

I sat down beside his hospital bed, gently caressing his serene face. "Hey there, Jack. I'm back again, but I won't be long." I whispered. "I'm just dropping by before I go to work. So, how are you doing here?"

I hold his hand, doing circles above with my thumb. "Please wake up, everyone's waiting for you. Especially me." I place his cold palm on my cheek. "Even though I can't deny the fact that I'll be devastated if you don't remember me when you wake up, it's okay. I'll just bottle it up inside, because all that matters to me is that you're alive, awake and healthy. I just hope that the old you would forgive me."

I felt the stinging pain on my eyes. No, I won't cry. Just like my late father advised to me: conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. "So please wake up as soon as you can." I lifelessly let go of his hand and stood up. "I'll be going now, bye." With a gentle kiss on his bandaged forehead and a wistful glance on his motionless face, I left the hospital with a blank mind.

Working all day until night, I distracted myself from thinking about Jack, arriving at home by midnight. Tired from everything, I resorted to my room with the thought of my comfortable bed. Prepping myself up before going to sleep, I received a call from Bunny; telling me that his chief was totally fine on helping me track down the culprit.

I asked him if he could discuss the plan to his team and his chief, so they can plan on their own tactics. Telling me that he'll talk to me tomorrow about it, I bid him goodbye as I lay myself down on the bed.

"Are you damn sure about what you're going to this Friday?" I asked myself out loud. "Of course not, you're crazy. I'm crazy. I'm talking to myself, for goodness sake, this hellish mistake."

Snapping myself out of the craziness that possessed me for a while, my phone rang again. I checked the caller ID to see the name of Detective Mills, I quickly tapped the answer button. "Got news for me?"

"Of course, I rarely fail my clients about updates." I heard flipping of papers from the other side. "According to our findings, Prince Britt is working for Hans Westergaard. This Hans is a drug pusher who uses Prince as a courier to deliver illegal drugs to their customers. My men also discovered that one of Hans' clients is Kozmotis Pitchiner. You didn't tell me that he was Anna's ex-boyfriend."

"Eh, he's not worthy for Anna." I sat up straight with curiosity. "Anyway, when did Prince started working for Hans?"

"One year after the drug business started. He started to work for you just last year, am I right?"

"Yeah, but he resigned yesterday."

"Right. Since Prince worked for you, tell me something you know about him."

"Well, he confessed that he was the one transferring money to Overland Corporation because the CEO himself threatened him. Then he resigned yesterday because he wanted to be away from here, scared that Frost might come back for him again."

"Hmm, it's making sense to me right now."

"What is it?"

"My men reported that they saw Hans and Prince talking to someone who looked like Frost, but turns out it wasn't Frost at all. The Frost lookalike had large grey eyes, thick eyebrows, brown hair, and huge nose. Goes with the name Mark."

"But his body and face shape looks like Frost, right?"

"Yeah. Returning back to the topic, Prince met with Pitch before dusk. Pitch gave him a briefcase and left, then Prince met with Hans and Mark at a dark alley, and opened the briefcase to reveal a huge amount of money."

"How did you even come close to them without being discovered?"

"Eh, I find ways. Anyway, you told me that anyone who's linked to the two will also be investigated, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mark, the Frost lookalike, is also a henchman of Hans. I guess Pitch hired the trio with unknown reasons."

I remembered the footage that was sent to me. "Wait, have you seen any surveillance footage of Prince?"

"Yeah, I did. I just don't know if it's Frost or Mark in it. You saw it?"

"Yeah, someone sent it to me, and I just learned yesterday that it wasn't Jack in that footage."

"Oh? How'd you know?"

"Ah, he told me. Anyway, are there any connections about it?" Yeah, he told me, but I didn't believe him. Huh.

"Hmm, based on my own observation, I conclude that Pitch is getting illegal drugs from Hans, then he hired Hans' henchmen to trick you into thinking that Frost is a bad guy. Makes sense to you?"

"...Yeah." It was all I had to say. My mind was blown from the fact that it was making sense, even though it was unbelievable for me. Especially when Pitch came into the picture. What do I have against him? What did I do to him that made him do this to me?

Jack. Oh, Jack. How I wish you would remember me and forgive me for what I have done to you.

"...But why would he do that?" I ask with confusion.

"I asked that question to myself a while ago, but the answer is hard to find due to Pitch's tough security system. Don't worry, though, we'll figure it out as soon as we can."

"Okay then, thanks for the update. Have a good night, detective."

I hang up on him while I let myself fall back on the bed with eyes staring at the blank ceiling. Four days until the said day comes, we must not be caught by anyone.

If we ever fail, if something bad happens to me, please let it be an exchange to Jack's consciousness and safety.

 **mandathepanda1234: In good time, my dear. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Big thanks to Furiyan and Tim for reviewing on the previous chapter!**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for the super late update. I've been dealing with too much school stuff that I forgot to write :( I'll try to get my shit together.**

 **Leave a review if you liked it, I really appreciate it! For the next chapter, just expect the unexpected. Ehehez.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: There will be a part of, like, some harassment here, so...I'm saying sorry in advance. Sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors here.**

"Are there any agendas left for today?"

"None at all, ma'am."

"Good. You may go now, thanks." I heavily sighed out loud as soon as she shut the door.

The long wait is over, today's the day - Friday. Everything that we've planned for the past four days will be used today. Every single person that's involve in this mission will be cooperating, and now, we're just waiting for midnight to come. Even though Detective Mills didn't have details about Pitch, we were good because we had the needed details for the two.

Not certain what to feel, I glanced at my wristwatch for the nth time to know what time it was. One in the afternoon, still have many hours to go.

The intercom beeped, followed by Belle's lovely voice. "Ms. Arendelle?"

I leaned over the desk. "Yes?"

"A call from Zenith Publishing Company just came in. They want to interview you, and take you as their cover girl for their magazine."

Huh, would you look at that. There are many faces far more beautiful than mine, but they chose my face to be in the front cover of a magazine. I never even thought that my face could, or would, actually be magazine material.

"Uhh, sure. When do they want to start?"

"They said that if you're not busy today, they could do it today."

I'll accept this just to waste time away. I'd rather be somewhere else than just wait and sit all day here in the office.

"Tell them I'm on my way. Send me their address to my phone, please. Thanks."

I shut down my laptop and leaned back on the chair. If something ever happens to me later, I don't know if having my face on a magazine is a good thing or a bad thing to leave behind. I don't know, it's weird. Why am I thinking about this?

My phone rang its notification tone, noting me that I've received the company's address. Guessing that the interview will be kind of long, I grabbed my things as I stood up and quickly left the building.

Since their building is just one hour and thirty minutes away from Arendelle, I managed to be there in no time because there was no traffic on the way.

Their staff welcomed me with warm greetings and led me to where the interview will be held. As I entered the said place, surprisingly, there was a lady ready to greet me. I wowed internally, they're really prepared for this.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Arendelle!" The lady gladly shook hands with me. "Pleasure to personally meet you. My name is Cindy, and I'll be the one interviewing you today."

"Just call me Elsa." I kindly said. "Glad to meet you too. So, where do we begin?"

"Please sit here." She happily said as she sat down on her chair. I sat down to where my chair was.

"Thank you for being with us today, Elsa." She sincerely said.

"Oh no, thank you for having me." I smiled as I subtly make myself comfortable in my chair.

"Okay, Elsa, how are you?"

"Totally fine." I said as nice way to start to interview.

"Great!" She smiled to me. "Aside from being one of the powerful people in the business world, and the CEO of the well-known Arendelle Industries, tell us more about yourself."

Oh. So this interview is about me. Oh crap, this is awkward. I'm so used to business-related things that I don't even know what to respond.

"Uhm...I'm, uh, twenty three years old, finished college as a valedictorian, have a younger sister named Anna who's married to a kind man named Kristoff. They're expecting a baby soon, so I'm expecting a niece or nephew soon." I awkwardly laughed to myself. "I'm so sorry, please excuse my awkwardness."

She hid her fits of giggles with her hand covering her mouth. "It's fine, it's just that it's kind of adorable to see a powerful person...awkward like this. Don't worry, we won't put this in the mag. I'll keep it as a secret to myself, too. Please, continue."

I allowed myself to giggle. "Thanks. Uhm, I like the color blue, any shade of blue. I am literally born with this pale skin and this hair color, I didn't do anything at all. Every part of my body is natural, no plastic surgery needed." I said while thinking about more things to say. "I was born in Norway, uh...I know, maybe, fifteen to eighteen languages. I love chocolates, and I like snowdrop flowers. That's all about myself...I guess."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Ah, singing, and playing the piano."

"What are you most passionate about?"

"Hmm, uh, helping out the others, working for Arendelle's success, and making my sister proud and happy."

"What's the biggest mistake you've made in your life, and how'd you overcome it?"

That's deep, too deep to be exact. To me, there are two mistakes, but the other one is too raw to be shared.

"Living up to my parents' expectations that I barely communicate to my sister. I was busy acing everything that I ignored her. But of course, she made me realize that life's not all about that. That's why I'm making up for the lost time, and here we are, closer than ever."

"That was so...wonderful." Her eyes were misty. "Bless your beautiful soul. Okay, next question..."

Huh, that was kind of weird and great at the same time.

"From all the stress of working everyday, how do you even maintain yourself?"

"After arriving home, I just immediately go straight to the bathroom and wash everything out." I said while slightly doing hand reflexes. "Fresh from the bath, change into pjs, then let myself fall on the bed. Next thing I know is that I'm asleep."

"You don't eat dinner?"

"Depends on how tired I am. If I'm really, really tired, I directly go to sleep. If I'm just tired, like the normal kind of tired, I'll just drive thru or make myself a sandwich when I get home."

"Aha, how about your face? How do you keep it from being so fair and smooth? Everyone has been guessing it!"

"...I, uh, actually do nothing. I guess drinking water a lot helps, or washing my face every night, because that's what I only do."

"Really? Wow! Do you have any tips to the readers out there?"

"Uh...drink a lot of water, don't stay up late at night, sleep a lot, and wash your face at the end of the day."

"Duly noted. Up next, we're going to do fast talk." She said as she looks down at the cards on her hands. "Okay, here we go. Hot or cold?"

I smirked to myself. "Cold."

"Krumkake or ice cream?"

"Krumkake."

"Krumkake or chocolate cake?"

"Ugh, damn. Hmm," I laughed. "Both."

"Name one thing you're bad at."

"Uhh...lyin-aha! Controlling my emotions."

"Dang, me too. Okay, name one thing you're good at."

"Building snowmen." We giggled together.

"What is the most beautiful part of your body?"

"My eyes."

"What would you be if you were not the CEO of Arendelle Industries?"

"I would be a-uh...broadway actress?"

"Who is your celebrity crush?"

"Hmm, Chris Pine."

"Great choice!" She laughed while I stifled my giggles. "Favorite quote?"

"You can't marry a man you just met."

"Fill in the blanks: Blank over blank."

"Brains over beauty."

"Ahh, nice one. What would be your tarot card name?"

"My what?" I laughed. "Uhh, queen of ice and snow, or empress of frozen spirits."

"Wow, you really love the cold."

"Yeah, I really do. By the way, I just made that up."

"Complete the sentence: I am Elsa Arendelle, and I am?"

"One with the wind and sky."

"Ooh, nice call. Okay, last three questions." She cleared her throat. "Are you in love?"

"Yes." I answered without a doubt. Heck, I answered the question without thinking or double checking.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "Who are you in love with?"

"...Jack Frost." Okay, Elsa, you dropped it. Let it go.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She squealed again, but this time, more louder. "You two are so perfect together! You two look like a royal couple! Are you two in a relationship together?"

The question hit me like a bullet train. I want to say yes, but in reality, we just broke up. Because of me, we were done. I can already feel my eyes starting to mist, but I forced it back. Here I am again, masking my emotions in front of everyone.

Even though my heart's hurting, I answered it with the cold truth. "No..."

"Aww...but why? Is he in love with someone else?"

"Hey, I thought you said last three questions?" I joked to lighten things up.

"Ah, you're right, sorry. Jus-"

"Just kidding," I faked a laugh. "I don't know either. All I know is that he's with someone else, but that's cool with me. I can manage."

"Aww, unrequited love. Some people also feel that, like me. Anyway, good luck with that." She stood up, I stood up as well. "Thank you for this wonderful interview, Elsa, the readers that've been requesting you to be interviewed will surely be happy about this."

I shook hands with her again. "No, no, thank you for having me. I never thought that people would be interested in me."

"Who wouldn't be?" We chuckled. "Anyway, let's go do your photoshoot for the magazine cover, and for your interview pages as well."

After passing three floors with the elevator, we came into a large studio where people were everywhere. Still inside of the studio, Cindy and I entered a curtained room that looked like a boudoir. Inside of the curtained room were three women talking to one another.

"Everyone, meet Elsa Arendelle."

We exchanged warm greetings as they shook hands with me. I stared at Cindy, asking with my eyes about what we're going to do next.

She pointed to each lady as she said their names. "Danica will be doing your make-up. May is going to do your hair while Dean is going to choose your outfit for the shoot. Now, sit here, and let them do their magic."

Cindy settled me down in front of the vanity and left the boudoir-like room. As the glamour team began to bustle around me, I just closed my eyes and relaxed myself as I follow their instructions on what to do.

After minutes of hair styling and putting make-up on my face, they were done. I opened my eyes to see what they've done to my face.

All I can say is I look fantastic, fantabulous rather. I don't even know how to describe my face. My hair was down and curled, the blueness of my eyes were more evident, and my red lips and smokey eye make-up emphasized it more. I look fantastic. Heck, if it makes sense, I even feel fantastic.

"Wow, I look...great." I said as I observe my face closer to the mirror.

The ladies giggled. "Surprised, huh?" Danica happily asked as her green eyes glanced at me.

"Yeah, totally surprised. I usually never put too much make up, but damn, you all got mad skills."

"Hey, thanks! C'mon, you're going to wear your outfit now." May said as she walked to Dean's direction, I followed her.

"Hmm, I know in my heart and mind that you look fabulous with any color. So, here." Dean said as she gave me a red off-shoulder chiffon flowing maxi dress, a black high-heeled sandals made with lace and suede, and the last one was a jewelry box. I peeked inside of the jewelry box to see a crescent moon necklace and onyx earrings with gold encrusted on its sides. "Wear these. I really know that you'll look great on it."

I'm not a fashionista, so I'll trust her on this. Just in three minutes, I managed to not rip off the dress, not break the sandals, and not ruin the jewelry while equipping it on myself.

They assisted me as I left the room and went to part of the studio where the shoot was going to be done. "Hey Elsa, you look amazing! Hell, you look amazing as always!" Cindy said as I come close to her.

"Uh, thanks. Not really, the ladies fixed me; that's why I look amazing."

"Humble as ever! Here, stand over there so we can begin."

I complied to what she said and stood in the middle, just in front of the camera. Everyone was working. People adjusting the lights towards me while the others are turning on a fan just to give off that wind effect for the dress.

"You ready?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, pose what ever you want, but in a fierce way."

How do I even pose? For the love of chocolates, this is so awkward.

I tried different kinds of poses, like what super-models and cover girls do. Letting the fan's cool wind feel me, I started to sway the fabric of my dress while posing what ever I can pose. Making my expression fiercer than ever, I imagined myself taking revenge for someone I love that I also lost because of devastating circumstances.

Then I realized, it wasn't an imagination - it was the harsh reality.

"Okay, we're done. Check it out." The photographer said, snapping me out of my almost dark thoughts. I glanced at the monitor far from my side, flashing photos of what I did. Wow, I look awkward and good at the same time, but then there was a photo of me that stood out the most. I came closer to the monitor to observe it more.

Of course, I was looking at the camera. But my eyes were different, I don't know if it's the good kind or bad kind of different. My eyes were dark and cold, it's like I don't have any emotions on the picture. My hands were tightly fisting the fabric of my dress as they hang by my side. And my face, it was full of mirthfulness. Was this taken when my thoughts got darker?

"Looks great, right?" I snapped my head to Cindy who said it with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah...it does. I'll go...change for the next shoot."

The next two hours went by, and finally, we were done. Before leaving the building, as a token of gratitude to them, I ordered pizzas for everyone. They were so delighted that they thanked me by giving me the crescent moon necklace and the onyx earrings that I wore hours ago, but declined politely because I think I'm rarely gonna use it. Although with a few smiles and insisting, I accepted the jewelries as a memory of the shoot.

From Zenith's building, I drove all the way to the hospital to just visit Jack. For good luck. Because I only have five hours left till midnight strikes.

I arrive at Jack's room with silence greeting me all the way. I sat down near his bed. "Hey Jack," I said as I tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "I'm back again. You know, something really weird happened today. I just became a cover girl, Jack. Weird, right?"

I softly snickered to myself. "If you were there, you would be chuckling to yourself while I was posing." I took hold of his hand. "Oh, Jack. Wake up, please, so you can see how I look in that magazine. You'd be happy, I know you would. It's almost a week now, so please...wake up as soon as you can. Please, fight."

I take out the crescent moon necklace out of my purse, and put it on his hand. "Here's a present for you. You love the moon, right? I hope you like it." I curl his hand around the necklace. "Keep it...as a memory of me. I don't know what will happen later, but I might as well leave you something, just to remember me."

"I must go now. Fight, okay?" I stood up and kissed his bandaged forehead as against his skin I whispered, "I love you..."

Leaving the room with one last glance, I immediately called Bunny.

"Oi, where are you?" Bunny asked with his thick Australian accent after picking the phone up.

"Hospital, visiting Jack. Why?"

"Oh? I'm here outside your house."

"Why are you there?"

"To give you your needed stuff. You know, the spy camera and stuff."

"I'm on my way, bye."

Not wanting to waste Bunny's time, I quickly left the building and drove to my house. As I arrive at my home, I see Bunny leaning on his car.

"Hey, thanks for waiting." I said as I walk up to him.

"Nah, it's cool." He then gives me a small box. "Everything's in there, except for the gun. Do you own a gun? If not, I can lend you one."

"Thanks. It's alright, I own one."

"Good, call me when you're on your way to the warehouse. We still have..." He takes a good look on his watch. "Four and a half hours till we get this show on the road. Good luck to us."

I entered the house after he left, bringing the box and myself upstairs to my bedroom. Dropping my stuff on the bed, I made my way to the bathroom to take a bath while contemplating on my decisions for later's event.

Done with that, I dressed myself up with black. Literally. Black shirt covered up with a black coat that has a pocket inside to hide the gun, black pants, and black sneakers. Looking at myself through the mirror, if someone saw me in this outfit, they could actually mistaken me as a burglar.

Opening the box, I mounted the microchip tracking device at the skin of my left shoulder. Up next, I wore the belt that would be my spy camera. And lastly, I wore the earpiece that's, surprisingly, playing elevator music. Did Bunny gave me the wrong earpiece?

Bothered by that, I asked Bunny by texting him. The elevator music suddenly stopped, and then changed into a loop of 'hello Elsa' made by the Australian man himself.

"Elsa, can you hear me?"

I lightly pressed the earpiece on my right ear with two fingers. "Yeah, is everything clear over there?"

"Everything's working fine here. You ready to go?"

"Just a sec."

I opened the table drawer near the bedside to fetch the loaded gun, and hid it in one of the coat's pockets. Just in case something happens, I also brought extra ammo. I glanced at the wall clock, two hours left. Shit, why am I too anxious?

Leaving the house with mixed feelings, I arrived at the deserted warehouse with fifteen minutes to spare. Darkness was everywhere, and the skies were clear. The only light source was flaky street lamps and the moon itself. Not a single person nor animal was on the street.

The sight of the forsaken warehouse gave me the creeps. Pairing it up with the cool air, the eerie surrounding made my body hair stand up, making myself visibly shiver.

"Oi, Elsa?" Bunny softly said through the earpiece.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, slightly affected by the gentleness of his voice.

"Uh, no, no, nothing's wrong. It's just that...I have a, uh, favor to ask you.."

"Sure, what is it?" I said as I leaned on the car door, curious about his favor.

"Just...j-just survive this, please? Not for me, but for Anna...and for Jack. And if Jack wakes up, please be there beside him."

"Of course, Bunny. I am going to do my best, for everyone."

"Thank you so much, Elsa. Good luck, we will survive this. You will conquer this."

I felt Jack's phone vibrate on my pants. I took it out to see a message from an unknown person.

 **I'm here. Don't make me wait.**

I checked my wristwatch to see how many minutes left till I barge inside, oh. Two minutes.

"Bunny, I gotta go inside now. You all are just near, right?"

"Yeah, we are. Go, go!"

I slid the phone inside the car and locked it. I tried to feel the gun on my multi-pocketed coat. When the gun came contact with my hand, I immediately clutched it and carefully held it.

"I'm going in." I whispered, not receiving any reply from the other side. Only pure heavy breathing. Huh, are they more nervous than I am?

I turned on my flashlight to see where I was walking, and each step forward was heavy for me. I don't know who's the person, I don't know where to meet the person inside, I don't even know what to expect inside. All I expected was darkness, complete utter darkness.

I stopped walking when I came face-to-face with the warehouse door. I flashed the light on the door handles, there were no locks. Not even a single chain was linked.

I took a deep breath as I gripped the freezing handles with trembling hands. Using a little bit of force, I pushed the doors to see nothing but emptiness inside.

I slowly entered the warehouse. As I was five feet away from the doors, it suspiciously closed itself.

"I'm in." I whispered again, heavy breathing and a whisper of agreement were the only replies I received. Oh. Right, they already know. The goddamn camera on my belt, that's why they know.

No light was found, I was enveloped in darkness. Then everything changed when I heard a sound. It's, like, the sound of pulling down a lever.

Suddenly, the warehouse lights began to flickeringly light up one by one. I gazed around, there were hundreds of wooden boxes. Some are broken, some are occupied with something.

Continuing the straight path ahead of me, I noticed a note taped on a box.

 **DON'T LOOK BACK**

All of a sudden, I felt that someone was present behind me. I slowly turned myself around to see no one, but I swear to the heavens that I really felt someone there.

Even though fear was slowly eating me out alive, I continued, until I found myself a table with a chair on both ends. Again, there was a note taped on the table.

 **SIT DOWN AND DON'T MOVE. MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE AND YOU'LL BE DEAD**

Slightly bothered by the threat, I sat down with a tensed posture. Then I moved by pretending to hug myself, but I was secretly clutching the gun on the inside pocket of my coat.

Without warning, every light turned off, except one. The light above me. It made it look like a spotlight, shining down on me as it waits for my next act. On the other end of the table, I saw movements on the darkness, then someone emerged from it.

"Who the fuck is this?" Bunny annoyingly muttered through the earpiece. But of course, I can't reply to him due to the fact that I am so focused to the person on the other side of the table.

I didn't know who it was. I can't see the person's face because he, or she, is wearing a hood. The person was tall, I'm just guessing that he's even more taller than Jack or Bunny. His figure is familiar, though, but I just can't put my finger to who I am remembering.

The person sat down. He, or she, began to open his, or her, mouth to say something. "Such a good girl..."

My entire body froze. That voice, it can't be. I know it's possible, but I just can't believe it for I have done nothing against him. Through the earpiece, I heard Bunny cuss. I guess he's also surprised from this.

"...Pitch?" I awfully whispered in an astonished manner.

"The one and only, Elsa." He said as he removes his hood, revealing his sculptured face with a sinister smile plastered all over it.

"Fucking shit!" Bunny aggressively said with his Australian accent getting more thicker by the moment. "Elsa, talk to him. We're going to surround the warehouse now."

I was feeling nervous for everyone, but I felt even more nervous because if Pitch noticed something strange, I would be dead as soon as everyone arrives here inside.

"But why..." I trailed off, hoping he would pick it up what I was trying to say.

"I did this as a revenge to Jack, and eventually take over your company's oh-so-well-known fame." Pitch nonchalantly said, still wearing his malevolent smile.

"...Revenge?"

"You heard it right, my dear. I did this as a revenge."

"...Why would you do that?"

"Because he declined every offer and deal that would give us a huge difference in the business industry. If he accepted it, everyone would be wanting us, every media would want us to be in their coverage, everyone would be worshipping us, including you." He tediously gazed on his nails like he didn't give a single fuck. "But he didn't, so there he goes; on the hospital bed and almost dead."

"You did that to Jack?!" I asked, starting to get angry by the second.

He cackled evilly. "Oh Elsa, you make me laugh. Of course not, he did that to himself. The only thing I did was to break the two of you up. All thanks to the help of his lookalike that I just randomly found somewhere near my building."

"Anyway, change topic. Wanna know how to get your money back?" He asked.

Without a doubt, I answered, "Yes."

"Too bad you can't." He said as he pretended to pout sadly. "But if you really want to, you have to do one thing."

"What is it?"

"Give me Arendelle Industries."

"What?! No!" I was horrified. I would never, ever give the company that my parents and I worked hard for. Over my dead body.

"But you have to, or else your company would be down in the dumps."

"Elsa, we've got the place surrounded. Your choice, you kill or we kill." Bunny breathed over the earpiece.

I kill.

"Deal."

"Good choice. Now, be a good girl and come over here."

Without asking any questions, I stood up and slowly walked up to him. I released the gun from my hand, letting both of my arms by my side.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Bunny asked, confused and frenzied at the same time.

"Sign this contract," said by Pitch as I arrived by his side, "and you'll be my right hand."

I feigned shakiness as I reached for the pen beside the contract with my left hand. As the tip of the pen shakily lands on the paper, I intentionally flipped the pen by making my left hand shake uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry..." I bent down to pick up the pen. When I bent down, I felt Pitch touch my rear end.

"Oh my, Elsa, I never thought you of being so...tasty." he pervertedly said as he started to rub my butt-cheeks, "I'd like to see you everyday in my office, just to experience your...bad side."

I've had enough of this bullshit. I feel completely violated right now. I want to kill him right now.

I heard Bunny frantically shouting my name over the earpiece. I didn't respond to him because I was trying to get the gun out of my pocket.

My gun was out.

I felt him close behind me. I have two choices, shoot him straight to head or straight to the heart.

"Ah, so-"

That was it. I flipped myself and shoved the muzzle on his head. Fucking bastard, thinking that I'll go along with his sexual desires. Go fuck yourself, Pitch.

"Did you really think that I would put up with your bullshit, huh?" I angrily said as I forcefully pressed the muzzle to his forehead

"Yes, actually." He said with a smug smile expressed all over his face.

"Well, guess what, Pitch? I fucking didn't."

"Tell you what, Elsa, did you really think that I would fall for your tricks?" He boringly said as his eyes stared at me.

"W-what?"

"I don't let my guard down, Elsa, always remember that." He sighed. "Too bad you can't experience my greatness."

"Wha-"

My sentence was cut when I felt a sharp prick on my neck. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I couldn't keep myself balanced, I landed on my back. I hear Bunny shout random words from the other side. I was starting to lose consciousness, my vision was starting to darken. Then I saw a person. A familiar one.

I wanted to cry because this person is near to my heart. I trusted him a lot, because he was my friend. I never doubted him, but now, I realized that I was wrong about him.

As I lose consciousness, the last thought on my mind was him. Because he was the last one I saw before passing out.

Tadashi Hamada.

 **I know it's kinda unnecessary for that, but idk. I think I added too much spice.**

 **Thanks to Tim, rodina2000, and LittleTimothy for reviewing! Again, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. I'm so sorry for this late update, I needed days to finish this.**

 **I would also like to thank Furiyan for being such a good acquaintance/friend. I hope you enjoyed your new year.**

 **Thank you so much again for keeping up with this story. Have a great year, everyone. :)**


	26. Reasons

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I had to think about this and that stuff for this chapter plus three consecutive weeks of hell so...anyway, heads-up, there's a part here that's kinda** **bloody** **. Y'know, nightmares. It's up to you if you don't want to read it, it doesn't mess up the whole chap. Enjoy!**

"...somebody...help...please.."

"Poor little girl, don't worry. Having nightmares are fun. Tadashi, give me the..."

 _It was dark._

 _No light was to be found._

 _I couldn't see at all, I was walking aimlessly. I don't know what happened to me, I don't know where I am right now._

 _"Elsa..."_

 _That voice, I recognize that voice. Jack._

 _"Jack?" I desperately called out, his name echoing in this dark place. Nobody replied._

 _"Jack, where are you?" Still no answer. Gradually losing hope on seeing him, I sunk down to the floor._

 _I then suddenly felt someone holding my hand. The hand holding mine was cold and kind of bony, like it was dead a long time ago. The person held my hand tighter like it was afraid of letting me go._

 _A sudden dim light appeared out of nowhere above me. Getting used to the dimness, I looked down at my hand to see a thin, pale hand securely clutching it. I tried to remove the bony hand, but it held my hand so firmly. I couldn't make out who owns the hand, because it was still dark for me to see._

 _Then light appeared again, shining beside me like a spotlight. I gasped to see who was holding my hand. It was Jack, but everything about him was so different._

 _His colorful blue eyes were bloodshot and dead, his eyeballs were noticeably bulging out of its sockets, and his face...was terribly skinny, he looks like he haven't eaten for weeks. He was blankly smiling, I asked him what happened._

 _"This happened to me...because of you, Elsa..." he hoarsely whispered, "If you only believed in me, this wouldn't happen..."_

 _I heard something creak, like something opened. Jack was still ghostly smiling at me. Then everything happened in an instant, I was covered with warm blood._

 _Jack's blood._

 _I nervously gaze up to the object that ended his life, it was a black car. I felt my whole body terrifyingly shake when I saw who was sitting in the driver's seat - an evilly smiling Pitch._

 _"Need a lift?"_

 _Horrified, I screamed. Scrambling on the ground, I forced myself to stand up and ran away as fast as I can. The desire to be far away from him was getting stronger and stronger by the second. I ran and ran, not looking back due to the fact that he might be near._

 _Not knowing how much time I was running, I was getting tired, my feet was starting to feel pain, my knees were getting weak, but I wasn't stopping. In the midst of running around in this dark abyss, I saw an opened door ahead of me. I willed myself to run faster, the door getting nearer to me in minutes._

 _As I entered the other side of the door without hesitation, I had to shield my eyes from the brightness of the unknown light. Adjusting my eyes, I gaze around my surroundings. The sun was nowhere to be found, and snow was everywhere. A rush of cold wind passes me, making me shiver and hug myself._

 _Suddenly remembering the blood all over me, I was too late. I felt the blood being brushed on my skin as I hugged myself. I let my arms fall on my sides, and slowly let myself collapse on the snowy ground. Hoping that the blood would stick on the snow._

 _I collapsed on the ground with my back facing it, causing myself to look up at the gray skies. Without warning, it began to snow. The snow hasn't fall on my face, but I felt something slide on my cheeks. I rubbed my bloody hand on the snow before wiping my face. It wasn't blood, it was a tear._

 _I was crying._

 _I began making a snow angel, but the truth is - I was rubbing the blood out. In the midst of it, I gave up and cried. I closed my eyes and quietly weeped on the ground as snow fell all over me, hopeless and scared. Not knowing where to go nor what to do._

 _All of a sudden, I felt someone on top of me. I tried to move myself, but I couldn't. I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn't. I was frozen. I tried to open my eyes, and saw Anna with dead eyes and a blank expression all over her face. "You promised that we will never keep secrets from each other ever again..." she darkly said as she held a knife above her, "Yet you broke that promise. As your punishment for that..."_

 _She leans on my ear, and menacingly whispered, "I will kill you." She then laughs maniacally as she moves her head away from my ear, then swung the knife to my heart with a bright smile._

"No!"

It wasn't real. It was just a bad dream, thank goodness.

My breathing was fast, my heart was beating uncontrollably, my body was heavily sweating, I feel so weak. I gaze down on my body, I visibly lose weight. My wrists were tightly tied down to the armrests, my feet was taped to the legs of the chair. I calmed myself. What happened to me?

"Help! Please, somebody!" I shouted across the empty room, my desperate plead repeating over and over again.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps echoing.

"Who's there?" I asked to no one, feigning bravery. The only light above me made it look like a spotlight shining down on me as I gaze around my dark surroundings. The only things that were present around was a table and a single chair. Emerging from the shadows in front of me was Pitch...and Tadashi.

"Hello, my dear Elsa, you finally woke up." Pitch teasingly said as he slowly nears me.

"Fuck off and let me go, Pitch." I harshly said to him, not caring if I spit all over. He chuckled sinisterly as he circles around me.

"Ah, how rude of someone who keeps on passing out. Did you really think that I would let you go? Hah, ignorant fool. Think again." I felt him near my ear as he soullessly whispered, "I'll let you die here."

My eyes widen at his said words. No, I refuse to die. I can't die. I regained my composure, pretending to be unfazed by his threat. "They'll find you, Pitch, before you can even kill me. I promise."

He sat down on the chair in front of me. "Stop hoping, they can't find you. We're not in the warehouse anymore. I also threw your tracking device in the ocean. They might even think I threw your body in the ocean." He leans forward, placing his elbows on the table to prop his face with his hands. "So I assure you, they won't find us."

"Where are we?"

He smiles to me, enjoying my ignorance. "The state where your idiotic boyfriend was born."

Pennsylvania.

"I think you already guessed the answer, b-"

"You fucking bastard. What did I even do to you to deserve this kind of shit?"

"Ah, ah, ah, now, don't be rude." He held a finger to silence me. "How about I tell you my plans?" He motions Tadashi to hand him something, Tadashi gave him three pints of...is that blood?

"You see, I kidnapped you so I can have your blood. Look at these magnificent pints of yours." He laid the pints on the table with happiness all over his face. "Your blood, my love, is going to be the ink of our latest pen. For dye-based fluids are so overrated."

"Why...blood?"

"Why did I choose your blood, or why did I choose blood-based ink?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Well, I'd rather choose the blood of a strong, elegant and independent woman than the blood of angry men. And, like I said, dye-based ink are so yesterday. I'd like to try something new."

He stood up from his seat, and came next to me. "I want the people to feel the strong power surging in their veins as they use the pen, feeling its elegance which lies in the pen's ink." He took my hand, and pricked it with a sharp needle that he took from his pocket. "In other words, I'm just using your blood as a sacrifice to pens." Blood came rushing out of the pricked spot, he wiped it with his thumb. He pressed the thumb on his lips, and licked it.

"Holy fucking shit, what are you? A goddamn vampire?" I snapped out, suddenly annoyed but confused at the same time.

"No, my dear, I just like the taste of your blood. It's quite different from the others."

I noticed that Tadashi was quite the whole time we were conversing, he was looking at me with no emotion. Our eyes met, he looked away. Pitch detected that I was looking at him. "Oh, still confused why your lovely best friend, Tadashi, is here with me? I hired him to observe you, ever since you finished college."

"W-what? Tadashi...is this true?" I pleadingly gazed at him, begging for answers.

He sternly gazed at me. "Remember when I asked you to date me, and you said no?"

"Is...that why you sided...with Pitch?" I weakly asked, scared of what he might say next.

He lightly laughed with evilness, which terrified me even more. "Hell no, Elsa, I would never date you." He looks away again, his expression changing all of a sudden. "Because you mean nothing to me."

"Whoops! There you go." Pitch happily intervened.

I felt my heart aching from the words that came out from his mouth. I felt my eyes stinging, but I held back my tears. No, I won't let him see me cry.

"I...I-I thought you were my friend...why..." I couldn't help but say it. I was desperate to know the reason why he chose this dark path, the reason why he chose Pitch, and the reason why he betrayed me.

He didn't answer. He didn't look back at me again.

"I love watching friendships crumbling to its end." Pitch said with a smile, "Oh well, show's over, let's go."

I watched them leave the room, helplessly hoping that Tadashi would change his mind. With that exact thought, he sadly glances at me. And before he could completely leave the room, I didn't believe what I was hearing from his mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

He shut the door quietly, leaving me all alone in the empty room. Those two unexpected words made the tears that I was holding back slide down on my cheeks. I feel stupid for crying. I feel so stupid for trusting him.

I don't want to be here. I want to run away. I just wanna be beside Jack. I'm getting tired, I just wanna go home. I cried until I let my eyes close itself, hoping that when I wake up again, I'll be back in my own bed.

"Elsa..."

I felt my shoulders being gently shaken.

"Elsa, wake up..."

I felt soft hands caressing my face. The voice sounds familiar to me.

"Come on, Elsa, wake up..."

No, this is just a dream.

I felt my ankles being free, my eyes snapped open as soon as I was able to freely move my legs. But my whole body froze when I saw the person responsible for freeing my taped ankles - Tadashi.

"What are you doing?!" I asked in a furiously surprised manner, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I'm helping you escape." He said as he cut the tight ropes on my wrists with a sharp knife. "Our fri- your friends are on their way. There, can you stand up?"

I pushed myself up with the help of the armrests, but I was too tired that I immediately fell back on the seat.

"Wait, I'll just carry you."

"No," I quickly said with a tinge of fear, "I can do this on my own."

Again and again, I tried, but failed miserably. Tadashi was watching me with wary eyes, but then he sighed like he was done of my persistence and lifted me in one swift move. He began to walk quickly as he carried me away from the room.

"Put me down." I ordered, glaring on his brown eyes.

"No, your body is too weak. Just stay still."

With all of my gathered strength, I repeatedly smacked his chest with my fists. "I can handle myself, so put me down! Now!"

He didn't listen to me, he didn't even bother on glancing at me. He just kept walking in the dimmed corridor with a straight face. Noticing that, I slowly stopped hitting him. I held my hands together and positioned them close to my chest.

"Does...anyone know that you're working for Pitch?" I softly asked, feeling downcast.

"No one knows," he softly said. "not even your friends, my friends, Hiro, Aunt Cass, and especially not Honey..."

He deeply sighed with glumness. "I know you still have one question to ask, you want to know the reason why. Remember when I asked you out, and you said no?"

"Yes...I'm sorry."

He abruptly stopped walking, and looks down at me. "Don't be, you did the right thing...for both of us."

"W-what?"

"It...i-it was Pitch's plan. He told me all of his plans for you, he...asking you out was part of his plan. I-if you ever went out me, he would order me to waste, transfer, or steal money from your company and frame you with the crime of plunder." He continued to walk again as he speaks with a frail voice, "He wouldn't stop there, marrying you...was also included in his plan. If...if we ever tied the knot, in just months, we would be divorced. 'Get every single thing she has, leave her with nothing.' That was what he said, Elsa. He wanted you to be a terrible mess, a horrible mess that was drowning in the depths of insecurity and depression because her company's dying, and her husband took everything and left without a word."

"How...how could you even w-work for him when y-you already know what will happen next?" I asked as I felt my tears emerging on my eyes again, my voice cracking up.

"Because I know that it won't happen, Elsa, and look at us now." He took a deep breath. "I...I needed money, Elsa, that's why I worked for Pitch. Where did you think I get the money to build a hundreds of Baymax? Not even my salary at Arendelle nor Krei Tech can fulfill it."

He chuckled bitterly. "Crazy, huh? A kind nurse robot made from dirty money. Look at me, I'm desperate to help the world that I needed to ruin someone's life. Don't worry, I'll surrender myself."

Without thinking, I hugged him and said, "Stop, please. I understand now." He stopped walking.

"I didn't want any help from anyone. I wanted to stand on my own two feet, so I chose to take the risk, and look what it have done to all of us." He weakly said as he sniffed his tears away, leaning his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Elsa...please forgive me..."

"I...I don't know, Tadashi." I said as I pulled away. "We'll talk about this later, alright? But first, let's get ourselves out of here before Pitch finds us."

A light smile was the only reply I received from him, and it was enough for me. Our silence ended as we saw the huge back door of the place meters away from us.

"My phone's vibrating, maybe it's Pitch. Wait, I'll put you down. Hold my arm if you're having a bad time balancing yourself, okay?"

"Okay..."

He puts me down carefully, I grabbed his arm to steady myself. "Aster, we're at the back door. Are you outside yet?" He said as he answered his phone while I blankly stare everywhere, letting myself space out for a while.

"Okay, drive safe and hurry up. Bye."

"Where are they?" I asked, looking back at him.

"They're close, we arrived a bit early."

The silence was cut immediately when we heard a creak, like a door was opened.

"What was that?" I whispered with fear.

He didn't answer, he quickly lifted me and carried me to the dark parts of the room where there was a convenient crate that hid us.

"Shit, I knew it. They escaped through the back door. Maybe they're still near, I can catch up on them." Pitch particularly said out loud to no one, I noticed Tadashi checked his own phone.

"Fuck," he whispered "he's calling."

I heard a sound of disappoint from Pitch when Tadashi didn't answer, followed by a door creak again.

"Is he gone?" I murmured.

"Let me check, stay here."

"No, I'm going with you."

"You'll be safe here, he won't find you." He patted my head and left the crate's security. I leaned my head on the crate and closed my eyes, waiting for him to be back. I felt a tap on my arm, maybe that's Tadashi thinking that I'm asleep.

I opened my eyes to see haunting silver-gold eyes as I felt half of my mouth getting covered by cloth. I tried to struggle from the hands of Pitch, but I was too weak. He carried me to the darkness more, but I heard Tadashi shout, "Elsa! Where are you?"

My muffled screams of his name didn't reach him, and I heard Pitch quietly laugh at my misery. He carried me back to the room's bright center, our backs facing the back door while we face front Tadashi's back.

"Tadashi!" Pitch furiously called.

He turns around, his face full of pure aghast as he saw me. He pulls out a gun hidden from his waist, and points at us. "Let her go, Pitch."

"Oh, boo-hoo, you have a gun. I'm so scared." Pitch fiendishly cackled. "Well, guess what? I have one too."

My entire body froze and my eyes widened when those left his mouth, I tried to free myself, but failed. And in an instant, a muzzle was against my head. "One more step, boy, and she'll be having a bad time."

"Did you really think I'd let you two escape, because I just went away for a day? Hah, such ignorant fools!" I felt the muzzle being gone on contact, but then heard a gunshot which made me whimper and panic in fear. "Don't squirm, you little brat! Anyways, every inch of this place is secured with a camera. That's why I'm here, so let's start the party!"

He released two gun shots in the air. All of a sudden, sirens were blaring outside.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, you are now surrounded! Let the hostages go!"

I heard the back door loudly and unceremoniously open, I saw Tadashi's expression change into guarded relief.

"Oi, you fucktard! Put your stupid gun down right now!" A loud voice with thick Australian accent said, which Bunny definitely owns.

"And then what?" Pitch turns both of us around as he removes the cloth from my mouth and happily said, "Arre- oh! Look who we have here."

In an instant, my eyes began to tear up, my knees weakened, causing Pitch to hold me tighter. I couldn't help but sob out loud. The person standing beside Bunny,

"Jack..."

 **Heyyyy thank you all so much for waiting for this chap. Huge thanks to The Atlantean, LittleTimothy, Annanarra, ZARABEARA, and especially Furiyan for reviewing on the previous chap. :D**

 **As always, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Second or third week of February, maybe? I don't know, I'll try. Thanks again for reading! :D**


	27. You'll Be In My Heart

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY THIS WAS ALL I CAN DO :(  
This was rushed but HERE YOU GO  
Credits to Disney and Phil Collins for "You'll Be In My Heart" tho  
**

 **(-)**

"Please...let me go..."

I unconsciously whisper those four words out loud, just enough for Pitch to hear. Pitch snickered sinisterly when he heard me.

"Oh, what's that? Our precious queen wants to be free?" He harshly tilted my face to his, wickedly grinning instantly as blue eyes met silver-gold ones. "Sorry, your highness, can't do that."

"Let. Me. Go." I furiously spat out every single word, not giving a damn about the bits of saliva landing everywhere on his face. His grin fell without delay; his eyes glowered at me for a small number of seconds, followed by a quick glimpse at Tadashi's direction.

"Looks like you took your time to get close, boy." Pitch grumbled, looking pissed as he dangerously stares at Tadashi. I took a glance, and shockingly he was, by some means, ten meters away from us. Tadashi cautiously gazed at me, and to my surprise, he spoke to me through sign language when he faintly lowered his gun.

His free hand slightly held high to my direction, Tadashi signed the letters K, I, C, and the letter K again. He then turned his guarded gaze to a wary and confused Pitch, and signed the letters B, A, L, L, and S.

Kick balls? What balls? Oh. _Oh.  
_ Am I right with what I think it is?

His gaze was shifting back and forth from the two of us. Then in a flash, I realized that what I was thinking was the real deal - he wants me to kick Pitch's ball sack.

"What the fuck was that? Are you pretending to be a ninja doing techniques and shit?" Pitch stated annoyingly as he turned us to Tadashi's way. Damn, how can I do this without fucking up?

"Shit." I, without thinking again, whispered out loud, getting the attention of Pitch.

Without thinking about the execution thoroughly, I used all of my remaining energy to give Pitch a hard kick. And surprisingly, I hit the jackpot.

"You piece of- ugh!" Pitch hissed, throwing me to the ground all of a sudden.

Without reservations, I forced myself to stand up and ran as fast as I can towards the exit. The moment I heard gun shots being exchanged, I prayed to the gods above for safety. As I was halfway through, I felt a huge weight topple over me. As the unknown weight forced me to fall down, I hit my head hard on the ground.

I was starting to lose consciousness when I realized that the weight above me was Tadashi. I suddenly felt warm liquid starting to trickle on my face. I hurriedly nudged Tadashi while calling out his name again and again, hoping to receive an answer from him.

My vision was slowly fading into black, I started to panic. I saw blurry figures of people rushing towards us, and before I passed out, the last word that left my lips was, "Tadashi…"

 **(-)**

Where am I? What happened?

"How is she?" Jack owns this voice. If he's here, where's Anna?

"She's going to be fine, but she needs to be monitored due to anemia."

"What kind of anemia?"

"Iron-deficiency anemia. I don't know what Pitch did to her, but it seems that he took a lot of blood." Ah, right, the pen with blood ink and stuff like that.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Hearing the door quietly close, I slowly opened my eyes. The bright lights made me squint, but bit by bit I started getting used to it.

"Elsa?"

I tilted my head to Jack's direction, a faint smile on my face as I greeted him back. "Hi."

"Do you feel alright? Do you need water? Do you want to sit up?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

He helped me sit up and gave me water. I returned the empty glass to Jack and asked the whereabouts of my sister.

"She went to your house to get you some clothes."

"What happened to Pitch?" I anxiously asked.

"Wounded and arrested." He explained while taking a seat on the chair beside my bed. "The money that was stolen from you was returned, Hans and his men were also arrested, and…that's about it."

"Ah, that's great to hear."

After that, a huge wave of silence washed over us. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it since I wasn't sure of what I was supposed to say. I was curious about what happened when he woke up, so I decided to break the ice with that.

"What happened when you woke up?" "Why did Pitch kidnap you?"

My eyes widened from the simultaneously-said questions, subsequently waving it off and laughing quietly as I told him that I'll answer his question first.

"Pitch…abducted me for some… _unusual…_ reasons." I started off slowly and carefully. "He wanted me to be the, hmm…the, uh, _foundation_ of his product."

"But how? Isn't stealing your money and framing me not satisfyingly enough?" I heard his voice starting to rise.

"I…uh, I don't know. But wait, come close."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just come." I held out my hands. "Give me your hands."

"Okay?" He rested his hands above mine, I held them delicately.

Knowing that he'll be furious in an instant when I let him know what Pitch did, I hoped that holding his hands will make him calm down.

"Pitch…wanted my blood."

"W-What?" His eyes widened, not fully understanding what I said.

"H-He wanted my blood to be the ink of his pens." I softly said, doing circles on his hand with my thumb. His head hung low, white messy hair covering his winter-blue eyes. "When I was put to sleep, Pitch would take my blood. I don't know how many times he did it when I keep passing out. All I know is that, he showed me three pints of my blood."

I stopped when I felt his hands shaking. "…Jack?"

"I'm…I'm sorry…" His voice was starting to crack. "Y-you were lost for four weeks…t-this happened to you because of me…"

"N-No, no, don't be sorry. It's not your fault, Jack, it's mine." I hold his hands tighter. "My actions were dumb, that's why I ended up here."

He leaned his head on our intertwined hands. His hands held mine firmly, silently sniveling as I felt tears drop one by one on our hands.

"Jack," I affectionately began, "do you know that I'm…happy?"

I felt his grip loosen. He looked up at me with watery eyes, and whispered, "W-why?"

"Because even though I kind of went straight through hell," I let go of his hand to delicately wipe his tears away and tenderly run my fingers through his hair. "Besides from getting justice and regaining back what was stolen from me, I was rewarded with something else that I almost lost: you. I got to see you alive, awake, and still have memories of me."

I fondly caressed his face with my thumb while staring at his glistening eyes; smiling to the man I'm in love with. "I love you."

His eyes began to tear again. He released my hand and hugged me by the waist, sobbing through my clothes while saying "I love you too" over and over again. Chuckling lightly, I played with his hair for awhile. All of a sudden, I wanted to sing for my crying man.

 _Come, stop your crying, it'll be alright_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight_

 _I will protect you, from all around you_

 _I will be here, don't you cry_

In a few moments, I finally sensed him calming down. I was expecting him to stand up and excuse himself, but to my surprise - he was still hugging me, but peacefully sleeping on my lap.

Since the idea of waking him up after a good moment of crying made me feel bad, I cautiously removed his arms around me. With one hand on both of his arms and the other on his head, I gave space to lay down his arms in a crossed position as a pillow for his head.

Considering that he didn't budge from what I did, I let out a sigh of relief. On the spot, I remembered what happened to Tadashi. I really don't want to wake up Jack just so he can accompany me to Tadashi's room, so I guardedly let myself off the bed, and then the bed creaked. My whole body froze when I sensed Jack move.

When I was sure that he didn't get up, I released a quiet sigh and continued what I was doing. As I was done wearing my slippers, I heard a voice behind me.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?"

Shit, and I thought he was resting soundly. I turned around to face him.

"Tadashi's room…"

"His room is on the other corridor. Do you want to visit him?" I stared at his pale face, looking for something, but immediately gave up.

"Yes..."

"Can you walk?"

He offered his arm to me as a support, but I kindly waved him off. Believing that I can handle myself, I set out my first step. But as soon as I did my first step, I unexpectedly slip.

I quickly shut my eyes and braced myself for the floor's impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Jack's deep blue eyes that I've been yearning for oh so long.

"Gotcha." He confidently said, followed by an adoring smirk. I felt my face break into a wide smile for some unknown reason, followed by quiet giggling.

His eyebrows knitted close together in confusion. "What are you smiling and giggling about?"

"Because…" seeing that he's confused and unguarded, I took this as a chance to steal a quick kiss from him. "I missed you so much, you idiot."

His face finally broke into a huge grin, chuckling as he shook his head, apparently amazed from what I did to him.

"I was waiting for you to say that, but the 'I love you' works too, so no problem. But later, we'll talk about how I missed you so much, and I'm sure…" he helped me stand up and closed the space between us, and then he leaned to my ear and huskily whispered, "You'll definitely love it."

I felt my cheeks instantaneously heat up at the sudden thought in my mind. I lightly smacked his chest. "What's wrong?" he teasingly asked.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all! L-let's just, um, go." I stammered, making a fool of myself in front of him. He just chuckled and offered his arm to me. Still embarrassed, I accepted it and muttered gratitude.

Well, I guess it's time to visit my best friend.

 **FORGIVE ME FOR I WAS SO BUSY**

 **Ever since February started, I was stressed enough to not have a decent sleep. My mind was blank with ideas due to pure pressure from school, and it continued all the way down to March. But school's finally over, I can now finally write again without worrying about anything. But I guess we're only down to 3 chapters or more, other than that, one week after this story's done, I'll write again.**

 **Huge thanks to Furiyan, The Atlantean, rodina2000, directioner4ever747, and LittleTimothy for reviewing on the previous chapter!**

 **I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. Leave a review! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	28. Decisions, Decisions

**I updated the previous chapter, I made two weeks into four weeks so don't be confused and thanks for waiting so long. I hope this chapter explains it all. Enjoy!**

Thanks to Jack's second thought of me walking while in a rather unconvincing condition from everything that happened and for sleeping three days straight, and the IV line that I almost failed to notice, here I am sitting on a wheelchair in front of Tadashi's room. I was about to knock on the door when it opened all of a sudden, revealing a surprised-looking Hiro.

"E-Elsa, you're-are you…" Hiro stuttered, sounding as if he can't find the right words to say.

I can't blame him for acting like that in front of me; he knows the reason why Tadashi's also here in the hospital. Not because of a malfunctioning Baymax, but because of a bullet…that was meant for me.

"Is Tadashi…" I trailed off as soon as my gaze landed at the back, where Tadashi is directly staring at me with eyes wide open with concern.

"Oh my God…" I whispered to myself as I felt a huge wave of relief wash all over me at the sight of him, but was immediately replaced by guilt; due to a recollection of thoughts on why he's placed over there. Shaking off those horrible memories, I shift my gaze towards Hiro, "Can I talk to him?"

He nodded without looking at my direction. "But make it quick, you two need to rest. Excuse me." He quickly yet carefully shut the door behind him and left, not looking back at us.

I turn around to face Jack. "St-"

He immediately cut me off by waving his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll wait here."

He lightly patted my head with a soft smile on his lips. "Now go in there and settle things down with your best bud."

With a smile on my face, I whispered gratitude towards him for understanding. I turn myself around once again to the door, and with a shaky hand, I knocked twice. Without waiting for a reply, my trembling hand clasped the cold metal door knob with uneasiness and slowly twisted it to open.

I unhurriedly entered the room looking down on the ground, slightly feeling edgy knowing that he is staring at me at that moment.

"Hey…" Tadashi started to ease the tension like he always does. "How are you?"

"T-Thanks for asking, I'm just…fine…" I released my tight grip from the knob and wheeled around to face Tadashi, staring at me while sitting up with the help of the inclined bed. "How-How about you?"

"My back hurts a bit…but other than that, I feel great." He smiled at me, the kind of smile that will set your mind at ease, but his smile suddenly turned upside down when he noticed something. He nodded his head towards the chair near his bed and said, "Hey, stop being still there. You can come close, you know."

"R-Right…" I mumbled, wheeling myself near his bed step by step. I quietly parked myself. Taking a short deep breath, I asked him the question that occupied my mind the moment I remembered what happened that eventful night. "The…the bullet was meant for me, why did you catch it?"

He looked at me straight in the eye, an unreadable expression all over his face. "You didn't deserve to be shot, that's why."

"Wha-what are you saying?" I whispered, taken aback from his words. "It's like you're saying that you deserve it!"

"Because I _do_ deserve it." He quietly said, his hands gently holding each other. "After all the things I've done, it's the least thing that I can do to start forgiving myself."

I slapped his knee as hard as I can. It didn't seem to hurt him at all though.

"Wha-"

I cut him off by raising my hand up to him. "Shh, shh, stop. Let me do all the talking now."

I sighed as I crossed my arms. "You know, Tadashi, first of all - stop blaming yourself because it is _not_ your fault. I understand the situation you were in, and out of desperation, you were forced to do it. As the saying of Kristoff's mother goes, "People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed." It's either you were in between of those three when you were in the mood for deciding stuff. I guess emotions really do fuck you up."

Wow, out of the bed and already preaching. I face-palmed myself when I realize that I was getting out of the topic. He was about to open his mouth, but I interrupted it by lifting my index finger. "Ah, ah, ah, even though the topic's already getting out of hand, I'm not done…yet."

I rest my hands above my lap. "Alright, alright, what I'm trying to say is…stop guilt-tripping yourself, stop beating yourself up about it, just stop. You know why? Because I forgive you, Tadashi, I value our friendship. I now only realized that in hard times like this, I should look back at the memories and count off the right things the person has done instead of the wrong ones. But now, I shall thank you…for saving my life. Thank you, Tadashi, for saving my life and for saving the both of us, you know what I mean. I don't know how I will pay you back but, I promise you, all I can give you is…the honesty, and the loyalty, of being a true friend."

I took a short pause. I gave him a funny smile and said, "You know what? This is getting emotional, let's just hug this out."

I cautiously stood up and came to him with arms wide open, which he gratefully accepted. As we were in the middle of a warm and friendly hug, he murmured thankfulness while I was scared to pat him in the back because I didn't know where his wound was located so I told him that I'll just pat the back of his neck, he just chuckled and went on.

"Are feeling good now?" I asked after giving him a hug.

"Yeah, thanks, Elsa. Fist bump?" He genuinely smiled at me as he offers his fist to me.

"No, thank _you._ Fist bump it is."

I raised my fist and together we bumped one another, making inexplicable noises as our hands move away together. We laughed together after that, but our bright laughs were interrupted by a single knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Bunny in his complete uniform, and with two men at his back.

"We…uh, were we…interrupting something?" Bunny asked, his gaze shifting back and forth between me and Tadashi.

Sensing that calling him 'Bunny' in front of his mates would bother him, I formally asked him using his first name. "Ah, no, none at all. What brings you here, Officer Aster?"

"Ah, right, we are here to speak with Mr. Hamada about the case of Kozmotis Pitchiner. We will interview you later, Ms. Arendelle, after this. Would you mind leaving the room so we can begin?"

All of a sudden, Tadashi stiffened when Bunny hinted me to leave. Sensing his panic, I grab hold of his hand and reassuringly squeezed it, quickly mouthing him the words "Don't worry, you can handle this."

Seeing him smile softly in return, I let go of his hand and turn back my attention towards Bunny, "No, no, I don't mind at all. It's time for me to go back to my room as well, excuse me."

I left the area after excusing myself, Jack greeting me as I came out of the room.

"You didn't tell me Bunny was coming." I guardedly informed him as I cautiously stood up while customarily crossing my arms.

He raised his hands up high. "I just messaged him that the two of you were awake, and then out of the blue he replied that he's already here. What a jerk." He blew his bangs up, pretending to be annoyed.

I chuckled at his antics, he holds my hand. "Did you guys made up?"

"Of course!" I happily told him as I squeezed his hand with mine.

"In that case, I'm going to give you a bear hug as a congratulatory gift."

"Not he-" He stops my protest by carefully enveloping me in his loving arms, swaying side to side as we embrace one another. My heart warms up as I felt his warmth around me while taking in his wintery scent that I awfully missed.

I gasped when I suddenly felt my feet being lifted off the ground.

"Jack!" I self-consciously said as he began to sway me left and right. "P-put me down right now!"

"Weeee!" Jack cheered while he continued to swing me regardless of my protest.

I pinched his nose hard enough to put me down on the wheelchair; he rubbed his stinging cheek while frowning at me. "What was that for?"

"For not putting me down instantly when I told you to." I crossed my arms at him with a bit of sass, taking a quick glance around our area. Noticing that people were looking at us, I reminded him by providing a little space between us and whispering just enough for him to hear, "Can we go back to my room now? Everyone around is looking at us."

Jack made a quick check around and whispered back, "What about it?"

I lightly slapped his arm and whispered again, "It's embarrassing."

He crouched down to my level and he, unexpectedly, kissed me on the cheek and began to walk while pushing my wheelchair along, grinning ear to ear. "That's alright, and besides, you look cuter when you're embarrassed."

"I d-"

"Shh, stop wasting your energy, my love."

While taking the trip back to my room, we passed a couple of nurses that witnessed what happened earlier, smiling while staring at us, causing me to look down at the ground due to embarrassment and an amused chuckle from Jack.

Guessing that talking a lot and Jack's ridiculous antic made me feel pretty worn out, I immediately asked Jack to help me get back on the bed. While waiting for Bunny and his team to come, I thought of having a good snooze. I asked Jack to wake me up if ever Bunny walks in, and I immediately dozed off after telling him.

"Hey Elsa, hey, Bunny's here."

"…Okay, okay.."

I groggily opened my eyes and sat up straight while gently rubbing my eyelids, "How can…I help the investigation?"

My vision cleared, I saw Jack standing behind the door with an unreadable expression all over his face arms firmly crossed while Bunny and his team were sitting next to my bed.

"Ms. Arendelle, we would like you to answer questions from the moment we began the secret mission, and confirm things from the latest incident." Bunny formally said, making one of his men swiftly get their pen and notepad while the other takes out a recorder.

"Yes, go ahead." I courteously said. "And please, call me Elsa."

"Well then, please call me Aster, if you like." Bunny cleared his throat. "Let's begin then, you can ask questions after we're done. Based on the recorded audios, and footages, from the night that you were abducted, Pitch wanted you to give up your company to him so he can give you back the money that Mr. Frost purportedly stole, is that right?"

"Yes."

The man with the pen began to write down on his notepad. "When I made you choose to who will annihilate Pitch, you chose to kill him yourself. Is that why you let him get close to you, so you can point the gun at his head?"

I looked down at my hands, trying to remember how the gun felt right at my hand when I pointed it to Pitch's forehead. "Yes."

"Is it true that Tadashi Hamada was the one who knocked you out that night?"

"Even though my vision was hazy that time," I felt a dark air around Jack when I looked at him, his head hung low. "Yes, I saw him before I lost consciousness."

"Did Pitch tell you the reason why he abducted you?"

"Yes, he did." Jack slowly raised his head and stares at me, eyes filled with pure dread as our gazes meet. "The motive behind my captive is…my own blood."

I shift my gaze towards the now bewildered policemen, their eyes widened with astonishment from the bizarreness of my statement.

Wait, they should've known this. How come they're shocked from this?

I overheard the man with the notepad quietly speak to himself. "It _is_ true…"  
Apparently, Bunny heard it as well since he, to my surprise, whacked him on the head, making the man murmur apologies.

Bunny cleared his throat after the scene. "Please excuse his behavior. Let's continue, shall we?" I nodded curtly.

"Is it-is it true that Pitch wanted to use your blood as the ink for his pens…?"

"…Yes, it is true." I stared at Bunny, straight in his nature-like eyes. "He was tired of the same old processes and wanted to experiment on something new, and by new he meant blood inked pens."

There was a moment of silence. The silence was immediately cut by Bunny. "Thank you for your time, Elsa, your answers are enough to help us. Do you have any questions regarding this case?"

I was about to open my mouth when his men stood up and left the room. I let out a quiet sigh that I unknowingly held back.

"You should've known everything by now through Pitch, what happened to him?" I asked, dreadfully waiting for his answer.

"He's in custody, but when we interrogated him, he would only smile at us. Not the normal type of smile, but the creepy psychopathic one."

A quick shiver passed by when I imagined how he smiled like that. Leaving those thoughts behind, I continued to ask him.

"How did you guys know I was brought to Pennsylvania?"

"Three weeks…after you were abducted, Tadashi called me. He quickly apologized and explained where you were located the moment he got in touch with us, because he was making sure that Pitch wouldn't catch him."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"…Yes."

Imagining how much blood Pitch took in just a span of almost four weeks makes my insides stir up uncomfortably. I didn't say a single word after that, Bunny continues on giving details.

"On the same night that you were rescued, two squads escorted Pitch away while the rest investigated the area. It was an abandoned factory and there were many passageways, but we found none. The next day, early in the morning, we explored his home while the others poked around his office. Looking from the outside, his mansion looks simple yet elegant-looking." Bunny regained his breath for a sec. "But when you see the inside, different kinds of shit hung everywhere. Animal heads on the wall with bear carpets on the ground, and every single thing was so tech-y. I left the first floor to the others and went straight to his bedroom. Bedroom looked elegant as well, so I fucked around a bit until I accidentally bumped a tiny figurine on the table. The figurine fell to the ground, broke into pieces and then out of nowhere, some powder was on the ground as well. I took a test on it, it was positive. I called the station to drug test Pitch. Sent the drug to the lab when we came back, and voila! He was positive with flying colors and the powdery drug was cocaine."

I remembered Detective Mills' report about Pitch meeting up with Hans. Maybe that's the reason Pitch was acting like that; he was slowly losing his sanity.

"Was someone named Hans connected to his drugs?"

"Yeah, he was arrested too, thanks to the help of your private detective. Anna was so happy about it that she, despite of being pregnant, took a punch on Hans' face and cursed." Making the situation lighter, Bunny and I chuckled. After a small moment of light laughs, things got serious again so I asked him a terrifying question.

"Bunny…have you found my blood yet?"

"I…I was waiting for you to ask that, and…yes. We found it, inside his secret lairs."

"Secret lairs? How many lairs does he have?"

"Only two, one in the office and the other is in his bedroom."

"How much did he…" I trailed off, looking down at my pale wrists that were once tied to a chair.

"…We recovered eight from the office, and eight from the manor. Overall total is…sixteen pints of blood. All untouched."

Sixteen pints of blood is equivalent to two gallons. I lost that much for goddamn pens. I tightly grasped a fistful of hospital sheets. "In just an approximate span of four weeks…how can he take so much…"

"We presumed that Pitch…took four pints per week. For example, he took a pint on the first day you were abducted. Next day, the second day, he will give you time to rest and build up your strength. And then the next day, third day, he takes one again. So on and so forth."

"Makes sense to me." I let out an exhausted sigh. "I don't remember a single thing that happened to me in those four weeks, all I know is that I kept passing out. Please check out all the pints if they're healthy to be donated. My anemia case is not that severe, but maybe I'll need two just in case. "

"Okay, we will." Bunny got quiet all of a sudden, and asked out of nowhere. "Elsa, what's your decision?"

"Decision on what?"

"About Tadashi." Bunny looked at me with concern. "Anna was the one who filed charges at Hans and his men, which was successful. Jack freshly filed one at Pitch and the three of us, plus Kristoff, agreed that it's all up to you when it comes to Tadashi. So, have you decided yet?"

Yes, and nothing can change it either.

"I won't file any court cases." I calmly yet firmly said as I blankly stared at his face.

Silence took over. Unpredictably, he gave me a small smile and nodded like he already expected what I was going to say.

"Alright, well then, I'll excuse myself." Bunny stood up and patted me at the back. "I'll update you as fast as we can, get well soon."

"Thank you for helping me out, Bunny." I graciously said to him.

"No problem." He grinned at me and gave Jack a friendly pat at the back before leaving the room. Both of us were silent for a minute, the gloomy atmosphere was still around him.

"…Jack?" I worryingly called out to him. "Are yo-"

"I'll be back. I just need some fresh air." He blankly said, cutting me off.

He left the room without looking at me.

 **I'm sorry if it's kinda short and hurried :(**

 **Besides the fact that I got sick, I'm having a hard time writing again and I don't even know why that's why the update took long :(  
Maybe it's because I'm used to writing on the phone instead of laptop**

 **The Atlantean: I forgot to explain that anemia thing on the previous chapter; I hope this chapter explains it well. I wish you luck and strength for university work. :D**

 **LittleTimothy: Actually, I don't have any plans for this. I feel like I would mess up a prequel or a sequel, well, if I made one.**

 **Annanarra: Survive school, my friend, survive for that well-deserved rest.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter!**

 **We have two more chapters left!**

 **Leave a review! I'll update as soon as I can :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	29. Plans of Jack

**This is Jack's perspective, you're welcome.**

* * *

It's been three days since I left her.

Not that I literally left her, I'll come back soon, but I just need some time alone. To be honest, from the moment she was rescued from Pitch, I realized that I never want to be away from her again.

I know I'm eating my words right now since I haven't seen her for three days and I'm here sitting on the rooftop of my house while holding a half-empty wine bottle, barely intoxicated while staring at the full moon, but I guess this is what I need.

Some alone time to think about things, but most importantly – to understand as well as accept Elsa's decision. Bunny seems fine with it, but why can't _I_ accept it? I should be thankful to Tadashi because he was the one who reached out to us when Elsa was abducted, but I just can't bring myself to it.

I remember the time I woke up from comatose; Elsa's name was the first word I uttered. My eyes gazed everywhere in the room, Anna and Tooth were present, but Elsa wasn't. Smiles full of relief instantly broke through their faces.

Even though I was having a hard time to speak thanks to my dry throat, I tried to ask Anna where Elsa was. Immediately, the joy of the two vanished, Anna's turquoise-blue eyes glistened whilst Tooth silently looked away from me.

I was thoroughly confused, of course. I only asked where the hell Elsa was and all I got as an answer was silence. In that very moment, I realized that there was something wrong, dread has already caught me. Up till now, how Anna dropped the news still echoes in my mind.

" _Elsa...she-she was kidnapped by Pitch. It's been three weeks since she disappeared a-and she's nowhere to be found."_

It was terrible news, it aggravated me so much that I was about to cry. I desperately wanted to search for her, rescue her, tell her how much I love her and that I will always be by her side. I am a mess without her.

But when Bunny visited me and told me Elsa's whereabouts, despite my recuperating self, I requested to go with them. Bunny hesitated at first, but after a few convincing he agreed.

That earth-shattering night, it was an incident that I will never ever forget. Elsa was shaken when I appeared beside Bunny, and my heart broke when I saw her terrified and confused. She was staring at me with despondent eyes while Pitch's gun was pointed to her head.

I was seething with anger, but I wasn't going to let my fury take over me and do something indubitably stupid. Save for what Elsa shockingly did to Pitch – a genital kick. If truth be told, I was quite impressed from her kick but then I saw her drop to the ground and forced her frail self to run, I reminded myself that we were in an episode where someone shouldn't be impressed at the current state.

Every moment happened quickly. Tadashi gave a fast jab to Pitch's face and tried to catch up with Elsa, Pitch quickly recovered and whipped his gun to Elsa's direction, all at once, gunshots were exchanged. Bunny wounded Pitch by the arm while Pitch hit Tadashi instead of Elsa. Together, he and Elsa fell down.

The emergency team and I rushed towards them; Elsa was losing consciousness as her head starts to bleed. Judging by the movement of her mouth, she whispered something but I wasn't able to hear it due to the loud surroundings.

To cut a long story short, I should be contemplating on how to accept decisions right now rather than look back on what happened that night. With one swift swing to my mouth, I fully emptied the wine bottle in a matter of seconds.

I'll probably solve my issues tomorrow. I'm just gonna lay myself down here.

* * *

I knock at the door twice, followed by gripping the cold doorknob; twisting it as I hold the bouquet of carnations near to my chest. There she was, sitting upright in her bed while gazing at the window. She diverts her attention away from the window and looks at the door; at me, that is. Her eyes widen with surprise, lips parting as she whispers my name. I shut the door without looking back and proceeded to come near her.

"Um...this is for you, I hope you like it." I shyly said, nervously holding out the bouquet towards her. She accepts the bouquet with both hands and holds it in front of her. I stared at her as she gently strokes the flower petals, smelling the flowers' scent afterwards.

Her platinum-blonde hair was down, her face was free from make-up, her ice blue eyes twinkle with happiness, and her lips were forming a smile as she appreciated the smell of carnations. At that exact moment, she looked like an angel that was heaven-sent...and I knew that I have fallen in love again.

"...feel better, Jack..."

"Wha-what?" I concernedly asked, her voice completely pulling me back to reality. "I-I was spacing out, sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said."

"Ah, so that's why you've been staring blankly." She chuckled quietly. "What I said is thank you for bringing me flowers because it made me feel better."

"Ahh, you're welcome." I shot her a welcoming grin, which she returned with a sweet smile. Silence washed over us immediately. She was lightly stroking the flower petals as I was twiddling my thumbs.

"I'm sorry." I abruptly said, halting the twiddling of my thumbs as I stare at her. She looks up at me with a surprised expression. "I-uh-I'm sorry I left you without a word that afternoon. I was, kinda, confused about...you know...b-but after thinking about it for the past few days, I realized that you were right about your decision and-and-"

"Jack..." She motioned me to take a seat, I silently complied. "Do you know why?" I shook my head. "Tadashi was misunderstood, Jack. He was placed in a dire situation. He didn't know what to do, and as a result, he gripped the knife's edge."

"...So that's why you..."

"Yes, Jack..."

Silence came again, and it was deafening. Out of the blue, someone knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a nurse. The nurse excused herself and began to check Elsa. After that, the nurse explained her improving condition and said that two more weeks and Elsa's free to go.

As the nurse left, I asked her something random while I was standing beside her bed. "So... do you wanna go somewhere after you're discharged? A getaway, perhaps?"

"It would be nice to relax someplace else." She stares at me with suspicious eyes. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh, nothing...just asking. Where do you wanna go?"

"Italy would be nice. I want to visit the Boboli Gardens again."

I changed the topic. "Hmm, great choice. Hey, I-um-gonna go grab a snack outside, do you want something?"

"...A chocolate bar, please?" She requested as she wears her best smile.

I smiled back, the 'do you really think I'd fall for that' kind of smile. "No."

Disappointment fell on her face, followed by a sulky pout. "But-"

"I'll be back, I promise, bye!" I coolly tell her as I walked away, ignoring her protests of no chocolates. When I was finally outside of her room, I took my phone out and dialed Anna's number as I walk down the hallway. In just a few rings, her lively voice came in.

"Hey, An-"

" _Where are you right now?!"_ She straightforwardly cut in and shouted, quickly making me flinch. _"Elsa was so worried about you!"_

"I know, I know! I'm here in the hospital, I reconciled with her."

" _Are you telling the truth? Let me talk to her."_

"I'm not lying, I swear! I'll let you talk to her later; I just really need to talk to you right now." I stopped in front of a vending machine and wisely chose a bag of chips. "A nurse just came in awhile ago and told Elsa two more weeks and she's free to go, so that gave me an idea."

" _And that idea is?"_ She asked, sounding intrigued about my plan.

"Take her to Italy so she can unwind there, you know, like a vacation." I coolly said as I take some coins from my front pocket and popped it in the machine.

" _It seems that you have some fine tricks hidden under your sleeves, am I correct, young man?"_

"Yes, you are, pregnant lady." I took the chocolate bar and tucked it in my back pocket while I carried the bag of chips. "With that being said, do you agree to what I have offered?"

" _Yes, but on one condition. Kristoff and I will go, too!"_ She happily announced.

"Of course." I begin to walk down the hallway again to Elsa's room. "We leave after one week of Elsa's discharge; I'll be the one to tell her."

" _Great! Okay, now hand over the phone to my sister."_

"Alright, feisty pants, please wait." I opened the door to see Elsa pouting as she saw me without a chocolate bar. I closed the door and shook my phone in front of me, mouthing her Anna's name. She motioned her hand for the phone and talked to Anna. While she was talking to Anna, I shyly held the chocolate bar towards her. Her eyes instantly lit up with joyfulness and stared at me with a wide smile.

"Hey Anna, hold on for a sec." She quickly said and abruptly pulled my arm down in her direction. The next thing I knew was my face was next to hers, and without warning, she awarded me a quick but loving kiss on the cheek.

She released my arm and continued to talk to her sister as she shot me a tender smile that left me dumbfounded. I felt my face warm up as I touched my angel-kissed cheek, I smiled to myself.

Surprises are genuinely the best.

* * *

It's been two and half weeks since Elsa left the hospital, I've been staying in her house to take care of her. I still haven't told her that we'd be traveling to Italy in the next days, but I'm hoping she'll agree.

I walked towards the living room while carefully carrying our breakfast in a tray, Elsa noticed me and sighed. "You should've called me instead, you know."

"Ah, don't stress yourself over it." I told her as I set down the tray on top of the glass table. I grabbed my cheesy bacon sandwich and sat down beside her. "Now, eat. You need to gain weight...and iron, obviously."

One hour after we were done eating, I asked her the ultimate question while we were watching the legendary romantic movie - The Notebook. It's something.

"Elsa..." I took the remote control from her and muted the TV; she stares at me with a perplexed expression on her face. "I know you just got out from the hospital, but...would you like to go to Italy? It's okay if you do-"

She cut me in mid-sentence. "No, no, no, it's okay, it's okay. I want to go; I need to take some things out of my mind, maybe traveling to Italy can help."

"Are you sure? We leave in three days."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She assured while leaning on the couch. "By the way, when you mean 'we', do you mean only the two of us?"

"...Anna and Kristoff will be joining us."

She shortly pats my belly and stands up, headed for the stairs while calmly saying, "I'll go pack my things now."

Well, that was nerve-racking. It felt like I successfully diffused a bomb.

We arrived at Italy yesterday afternoon and decided to sleep in because we were tired from the flight. Today, the ladies decided to do some shopping. So we, not-so-interested-in-buying-clothes-men, took seats outside the store.

"So...how's it going with you two?" Kristoff asked, munching on his _zeppole_ afterwards.

"Still awkward, but we-we're getting somewhere...I think..." I adjusted my black baseball cap on my head. "To tell you the truth, if we set off to Paris right now, I'm going to try asking her to be my girlfriend again. I chose Paris since it's where we met for the first time."

"Damn, man, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Paris!"

"Right after we explored Italy, Kristoff, then we'll go." I stood up as I saw the sisters come out of the store. "But let's just keep it as a secret for now."

"Hey Jack, after we're done exploring Italy, can we go to Paris? She and Euguene are in staying there for awhile and she wants us all to bond together!" Anna excitingly said.

Kristoff shot me a knowing look, which I returned with a significant smirk. I returned my gaze to Anna and answered her with a smile. "Sure, tell her we'll be there."

* * *

So...Eugene also knows my plan now, I also got him to shut his mouth about it in front of the women. While the three ladies took their time shopping, Kristoff and Eugene acted as my eyes while I frantically searched a dress for Elsa on the nearby stores.

When I bought the right dress, I immediately rented a bicycle. As I was about to ride the bicycle, my eyes glanced over a jewelry store. Something inside of me said that I should go inside. Curious, I went inside the said jewelry store and looked around. All of a sudden, I saw a ring that reminded me of Elsa. It was a simple but stunning diamond ring, a wreath of diamonds encircles a flawlessly cut center diamond while the metal is made up of platinum.

Without having second thoughts on its price, I bought the exquisite ring. If my original plan fails, then this promise ring would be my backup. I began to cycle all the way to the hotel we're checking in. And thanks to Kristoff, who Anna bizarrely entrusted her hotel room key instead of her own sister, I easily entered the room and neatly laid Elsa's dress on her bed along with a note. After that, I locked the room, cycled back to the rental station, and just in time to see the ladies come out of the store. Kristoff and Eugene gave me high-fives for sneaking out victoriously.

The day was done and night amiably came. Rapunzel planned that we would all have dinner together, but that would ruin my arrangement for me and Elsa so Eugene convinced her by acting as if he was sick. And it worked so well that his wife even believed him.

"Nervous?" Kristoff asked as he leaned on the bed's headrest. "You shouldn't be."

"But what if she doesn't want me back?" I asked while scanning my fully-dressed self in the mirror one more time before taking the bouquet of roses resting on my bed. "Because of reasons like, the incident is still fresh for her?"

He stared at me like I was stupid. "How did she act around you while you were staying in her house and taking care of her, huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think we're still the same, only excluding the sweet and cuddly stuff at the moment."

"Did you bring any game console in her house while you were staying?" He asked while taking a bite on his carrot.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did she ask you to teach her how to play video games?"

"Yeah, she did..." I skeptically stared at him. "How did you know, and why are you asking this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Anna did the same thing. Don't worry about it, she loves you."

"Huh...well then," I checked my wristwatch. "I guess we'll see about that."

"Good luck, I'll handle Anna for you if she wants to spy."

"Thanks, man." We laughed together, shortly after that moment I left. Hiding the bouquet behind me, I knocked on the Arendelle sisters' door and was greeted by a smirking Anna.

"Dang, Jack, looking dashing tonight." She teased while leaning on a doorpost.

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Bjorgman." I joked.

"Wait here, I'll go get her." She merrily said and softly closed the door. I released a breath I unknowingly held back while wiping my sweaty palms on my pants. I immediately regained my stance when the door opened again, revealing the woman I love so much.

Thank the heavens the dress I selected fits her well.

Her hair was styled in her signature French braid along with her face lightly touched by make-up, and the red short-sleeved dress exposed her curves pretty well. I slightly frowned when I noticed a scarf around her neck.

"How do I look?" she worriedly asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Lose the scarf." I gently broke down the truth. "It doesn't match your dress."

"I told you so!" Anna knowingly interrupted while out of sight. Ignoring her sister's comment, Elsa elegantly removed the cloth around her neck and threw it inside the room. I gazed at her again and felt my face heat up; she looked ten times ravishing when she removed the scarf.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"B-before we go, h-here, for you." I gave her the bouquet that I was hiding behind my back. She gasped in a surprised manner. She took the flowers from my hand.

"Thank you, Jack." She cutely sniffed the roses. "They smell lovely."

I offered her my arm with a smile, which she gladly accepted. We dined together in a small but famous restaurant near the Eiffel Tower and strolled around the oddly unpopulated Gardens of Trocadero afterwards. As we quietly walk, the funny and sad thing for me is that we didn't hold hands while walking.

I truly want to hold hands again like we used to do before. But apparently, it wasn't going to happen since my hands are in my pockets while hers are holding one another. Speaking of pockets, I can feel the small box that contains the ring inside my pocket. We stopped in front of the fountain, gazing at its beauty while standing side-by-side.

"Elsa..." I said, facing myself towards her direction.

"Hmm?" She said as faces me, her eyes looking at me with interest.

I take a deep breath as I took both of her hands and tenderly intertwined them with mine. Without saying a single word, I tucked a single strand of hair behind her ear while looking at her straight in the eyes with a smile. Her eyes darted down on our hands and a soft giggle escapes her lips as she looks back up to me. She then raises an eyebrow, questioning what I was going to do next, my smile only widened.

Here she is, alive and brightly smiling at me. Just by looking at her, I am thankful to be living in this world. I feel blessed to have her in my life. Ever since I met her, she made me feel contented and secured. In times of difficulty, she gave me hope and courage. Her kind soul inspired me, her smiles motivated me, and her laughs melted my heart. I can't imagine losing her, and I can't imagine how I could live a life without her. I've already made up my mind; I'm never going to let her go.

"Elsa...you are the kindest, most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met. I can't, and won't, live a life without you because no words can express how much I love you and how much you really mean to me. I know this may be sudden, but I'd be eternally grateful to have the opportunity to spend my lifetime with you." I let go of her hands and took the ring box from my pocket. I heard gasp when I knelt on the ground in one knee, offering the ring as a symbol of my undying love for her. "Will you marry me?"

Silent tears come rolling down on her cheeks as she tried to hold back her sobs with both hands on her mouth. For a few seconds, I thought she was going to reject me. But my heart erupted with delight as she vigorously nodded her head.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, flabbergasted.

She said the word 'yes' over and over again, making me stand up and pull her in for a hug. I quietly chuckled to myself as I kissed her forehead. After a few moments, I broke the hug and took her hand to put the ring on her finger, the ring fitted perfectly.

She examined the diamond ring resting on her finger. "Jack, i-it's so beautiful!"

"I picked that one because it reminded me of you." I told her, smiling as I gently held her face with both of my hands. I placed a kiss on her forehead. "I..."  
I kissed her cute button nose. "love..."

Last of all, I pour my feelings out as I closed my eyes and kissed her full on the lips. Hands holding together, temples leaning on one another as the meaningful kiss ended, I whispered the last word. "you."

"I love you, too, Jack...always and forever."

* * *

 **ALMOST FORGOT LINE BREAKS SORRY  
** **Zeppole – Italian pastry consisting of a deep-fried dough ball, usually topped with powdered sugar and may be filled with custard, jelly, and etc.**

 **OKAY WE'RE DONE. I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SOOOOO LATE. I was kinda busy...  
I don't know if I should do the wedding or just skip to the epilogue or just do both, but I'll think about it.**

 **Thanks to Annanarra for reviewing on the previous chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it! :)**


End file.
